The Everlasting Sins
by Mon Esprit Libre
Summary: A sin lasts forever, even if other things do not. Naruto's debilitating disease doesn't, nor does his hatred. His past, however, forever continues to follow him. Smart, powerful Naruto. Rewritten in collaboration with The Sin of Justice, the original author. Side-NaruHina in extremely late chapters. Rated T.
1. Chapter One

******Title: The Everlasting Sins**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: Canon pairings for Naruto, along with side-NaruHina in (very) late chapters.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Mystery.**

**Summary: A sin lasts forever, even if other things do not. Naruto's debilitating disease doesn't, nor does his hatred. His past, however, forever continues to follow him. Smart, powerful Naruto. Rewritten in collaboration with The Sin of Justice, the original author. **

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review to either me or The Sin of Justice.**

**Beta: N/A – Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, violence, and possible blood/gore.**

**Category: Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.**

**Uploaded: December 29th, 2012**

**Key:**

"Normal dialogue."

_Thoughts – for everyone, including Bijū._

_/Mental conversations./_

**Please note that Bijū cannot "speak" unless their host is inside of the seal.**

**_Anonymous reviews are not encouraged, as they cause a longer author's note at the end of the chapter._**

_**Please note that this story is under "mystery" for a reason. That is why most of the unexplained things - such as Edward defeating a very difficult enemy - are occurring.**_

**(Section Break)**

A perfect day never lasts.

All started out well, of course. However, the extreme precautions and preparations for Kushina's birth didn't stop the Masked Man (_For lack of better alias,_ Minato bitterly thought) from breaking into the sealed hospital room where the Yondaime Hokage's beloved wife had just given birth to twins – Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Natsuki.

It only got worse, as predicted.

The air in the hospital room began chillingly cold and slightly windy as a man with an orange spiraled mask appeared by the window. "Yondaime," the man acknowledged. "I see your village is doing well."

"Who are you?" Minato asked sharply, a three-pronged kunai at the ready as he stood protectively in front of his wife and newborn children. He faintly remembered that, in the back of his mind, the ANBU he set up to protect the hospital room were nowhere to be seen.

"I have no name. I simply wish to tell you something, Yondaime."

Minato narrowed his eyes a little bit, adjusting his position into a more flexible stance. "And that would be?"

The man flickered for a second and reappeared, Minato's children in one hand. "Oh, nothing really," he drawled, a smirk clear in his voice. "Just that your village will be under attack in about thirty-five seconds."

Minato froze, eyes wide at both the news and when the man held the kunai to his son's throat. "Back away," the Hokage growled, bringing his kunai up into an a more assaulting position, rather than the previous defensive one. "I'll give you three seconds to return my children."

"Aren't you protective? It'll be a shame when your village burns," the man taunted before vanishing into thin air.

"Kushina? Are you alright? Are the twins okay?" he asked urgently once the man left, then noticed his children in Kushina's arms once more. "Thank the Heavens that they're safe," he sighed in relief.

"Minato," Kushina started worriedly, "he said that the village will be under attack. What do you think he -"

And then she screamed, her seal erupting into pain. Neither heard the distinct, unmelodious laughter.

And, not even two minutes later, Minato stood on top of the Toad Summoning Boss Gamabunta, his children at his feet. He called out his jutsu, eyes shedding water. _I'm sorry, Naruto, Natsuki. The village depends on your survival._

Making a few complex hand signs, the Hokage shouted, "_Fuuinjutsu: Idaina Chakra To Tamashii Bunri!"_The Kyūbi, who was stomping the homes and buildings in the _very same _village he swore to protect, slowly decomposed. The chakra flew to his daughter, and the sinister soul to his son.

_And thus, the tale of the truths and the lies that would plague a life began._

**(Section Break)**

Exactly seven years later, radiant sapphire-blue eyes looked out from a window with the curtains covering all but the top of his head. The small boy could see the many villagers –_ The "beloved" villagers,_ he thought distastefully – watching street performers and enjoying the festival. He had once wondered what the festival was about (he and his sister's birthday, perhaps?), but quickly lost interest as he discovered the fox masks. _Damned village._

The boy was small for his age, barely reaching three feet and two inches. His hair was slightly limp, a light blonde that looked too pale to be entirely natural. He had three scar-like whisker marks on each cheek, one of his only distinguishing characteristics. He was thin, more so than perhaps an average child of his age, but he did not care. His only concern was for his future.

Not even days after the Kyūbi Attack, the hospital had been rebuilt enough for Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina (whom had never married) to have their children inspected for diseases or something of the like. And they had found something.

A rare disease, by any standards. It's name was cliché and blaringly obvious: _Chakratitus. _They had wept for their child and taken them both home, thankful to the Heavens that at least one of their children was healthy. They immediately tended to their son once home. The reason Chakratitus was such a dangerous and rare disease was because of its very nature. Chakratitus occurred in newborns, but was usually not tested for. The only reason it was even found out was because once a child began training to become a ninja, and his chakra coils began to develop. While this is not normally a problem, Chakratitus made his chakra coils become crippled to such a degree that it was nearly impossible to continue living.

And, of course, Uzumaki Naruto had that disease. He was doomed to be a sad, lonely child who forever lived indoors for not only his disease, but the village's hatred for the soul he contained inside of him. The doctors had said he had ten years to live – three left.

Naruto blew them off. He knew the villagers would eventually forget him. The only reason they'd ever recognise him was for his spiky hair or his whisker marks, which made his sister easily recognised as well. One would think that his sister would be hated as well, but of course not. The people of Konohagakure no Sato were naïve and ignorant, believing _him_ the one infected by the beast and his younger sister not. Oh, wouldn't he like to just -

_No,_ he berated himself silently. _I mustn't think that way._

_/We both know you want to,/ _the voice in his mind taunted.

Naruto growled slightly. _/Awake already, Kurama?/_

_/Damn right, brat,/ _the fox responded. _/How could I miss the festival of my own demise?/_

_/Oh, I don't know. Perhaps... sleeping _through_ it like normal?/_

_/Good point./_

Naruto knew the conversation was over. Kurama didn't particularly enjoy speaking with people, and formalities were below the giant fox. Even if the beast held almost no power over his own chakra anymore, he still was the _Kyūbi no Kitsune - _the Nine-Tailed Fox - and he'd be damned if he'd let some roadblock like no chakra stop him.

Naruto never discovered why the fox talked to him. He supposed it was something about himself that he didn't realise. After all, the fox wasn't an all-knowing immortal for nothing. Even when they first met, the fox revealed nothing except for his name: Kurama.

It didn't matter, anyway. His books provided enough knowledge for him to be happy. So much so, actually, that he was what you could call a child prodigy, not that anyone knew or cared. He swore he was just a half-dead wallflower sometimes.

_/Actually, Naruto, I have something interesting to tell you./_

_/Oh?/ _Naruto raised an eyebrow. _/What would that be?/_

_/There's a book in the Yondaime's library. It's on something that might interest you./_

_/What's it called?/_

_/You'll see./_

_/Of _course _I will, fox. There's only – oh, I don't know – thousands of books in the library./_

_/Look in the third row, bottom shelf on the left. It's leather-bound./_

_/If you knew where it was, why didn't you tell me?/_

_/Because I just found out where it was using my chakra, stupid./_

_/Hey!/_

The fox chuckled and receded back into Naruto's passing thoughts. Naruto just rolled his eyes slightly and began slowly walking down to the library, careful of not being seen by his parents when he had to go through the dining room. He could have sworn that eyes were on him for a split second, but dismissed it as him just being paranoid. Treading lightly, he opened the askew door to the library and looked at the vast expanse of words on paper.

_Third row, huh? Bottom shelf, on the left... There it is,_ Naruto thought, sighing. _This doesn't look especially promising. _

_/Trust me, kid – it is./_

_/If you say so, Kurama./_ Naruto skimmed over the imprinted title: _How to Find the Honeycomb of Reclusive Bees. _Naruto snorted slightly. _/Honeycomb? Reclusive Bees? This is interesting... how?/_

_/Just read it./_

_/Yeah, yeah,/_ Naruto replied absently, opening up the crisp book. The fragrance of freshly-made leather hung heavily on the pages, making Naruto rub his nose disinterestedly, irritation flooding his senses. Glancing over the handwritten, ink words, Naruto flipped through the parchment. _The honeycomb is especially rich when it comes from bees who do not wish to give it up, for they have worked long and hard to perfect it. _Naruto scrunched up his nose in confusion. _How is this helpful?_

_/It's coded,/ _theKyūbi explained. _/Bring it back to your room and read through it. You'll notice odd word choices here and there. I've never seen the book before, so you'll have to decode it. I need to focus on regenerating chakra./_

_/How do you even regenerate it when you're just a soul?/_

_/It comes back to me. Every time your sister preforms a jutsu, a little bit of my chakra floats out. Guiding that chakra is a delicate task, but I can eventually force it to go onto the path I want to go on, leading it into you. Your body absorbs it and I can now access it. With that little amount in your system, I can begin regeneration./_

Naruto blinked at the large amount of speaking Kurama did, but nodded. He raced out of the room, feet creating soft "clunks" when they touched down on the hard birch of the floor. Again, he could have sworn he felt eyes on him. _Maybe I'm just imagining things._

He didn't know that the owner of the eyes thought the same.

**(Section Break)**

_/This is hopeless, Kurama. I'm not going to figure out the code, no matter how much you believe in my ability!/_

_/We both know that's not true./_

_/How can it be a lie if I haven't figured out the code after a whole year?/_

_/The book was written by an old friend of mine. If that book still exists, so does he. It's written in code so that audacious fools like your village don't get a hold of it and disturb his peace./_

_/But why's it so _hardddd_?/_

_/Don't whine. And don't ask me; I don't know, either. Once you figure out the code, we can get on with our lives./_

_/Not that my life's very long, anyway,/ _he muttered bitterly.

_/I'm working on that./_

_/Oh?/_

_/My chakra should be enough to stabilise your condition. At most, it can add up to five years. I expect it to add maybe three, though./_

_/So I have a little longer to live? More suffering, just for your sake?/_

_/No. The author of the book is very powerful. If you can decode his book and figure out where he is without my help, he will cure you. But know this – he will know if you receive help./_

_/Just exactly how old is this guy, anyways?/_

_/Older than me./_

Naruto stayed silent, looking down at the book in his hands once more. The parchment had turned yellow at the edges and the crisp leather had begun to crinkle. The ink had become more smeared as time went on, and he didn't like it one bit.

_/When was this written, then?/_

_/A couple thousand years ago, I expect. It was after the Jūbi came down to this world./_

_/The Jūbi? What's that?/_

_/It was the beast that is all of us Bijū combined together. It wreaked havoc upon the world before the Rikodou Sennin was able to stop it./_

_/The Rikodou Sennin? The one from the legends? Did you know him?/_

_/Yes. He was the one to divide the Jūbi into the nine Bijū./_

_/But how could the Rikodou Sennin manage that? The Jūbi must have been -/_

_/The Rikodou Sennin is very powerful,/ _Kyūbi replied. _/He's just about on the same level as the man who wrote the book in your hands. How the Yondaime came to own the book, I don't know. However, this man is like a god – he writes fate itself, if he so desires. It's likely he put the book somewhere the Hokage could access it./_

_/Do you know why?/ _Naruto pressed.

The Kyūbi fell silent, debating. _/That's enough questions for today. Get working on that code./_

_/Sure,/ _Naruto puffed, pouting slightly. He caressed the book cover gently, his hand running over the cracks in the pungent-smelling leather. _Well,_ he thought, _I might as well. Living is enough for me, even if it is without purpose._

_Without purpose?_ the Kyūbi wondered, having been listening in to Naruto's thoughts. He noted dully that Naruto set the book down on his nightstand before unlocking his door.

_The village obviously doesn't care for me, and I rarely see my own family. I'm glad this house is large enough for them to have extra rooms. Moving into one of those was easy. _Naruto paused, glancing back at the book. _I'll start again after eating something. My last meal was yesterday's lunch._

_So my container isn't satisifed with his way of life,_ Kurama thought. _Once he's done with that book's code, he will have no doubts about his destiny. Until then, though, I think I should just focus on his medical needs. Can't have him dying just yet, now can we?_

**(Section Break)**

Half a year later, Naruto slammed the book down on his bed. _That's it!_ he thought excitedly. _I... I think I got it!_

Kurama's attention was drawn towards the blonde when he stood up suddenly. _/What's up, Naruto?/ _the Kyūbi asked.

_/I got it,/ _Naruto replied happily. _/Whoever wrote this book wrote it while staying in these coordinates. Now, if you follow these coordinates on a map.../_

_/You get to Uzushiogakure?/ _Kurama guessed. Naruto paused in his celebration to slowly process what the Kyūbi just said.

_/You knew... the whole time...?/ _he questioned slowly. _/I decoded this book for a year and a half and you knew the message _the whole time...?/

Kurama smirked slightly. _/I had an inkling./ _

Naruto began walking to his wooden door, letting it open with a slight creak. He padded out on the floor and went down the stairs into the kitchen, looking around. When he found what he was looking for, he picked it up and went upstairs once more. _/You okay?/ _Kurama asked hesitantly. Naruto didn't answer.

Beginning to worry, the Kyūbi intruded upon Naruto's thoughts. _They're gibberish,_ Kurama noted. _Is he really that upset?_

After finally sitting down on his bed, Naruto gingerly picked up the rolling pin and began banging his head with it. _Whoah, what the -?_

_/Stupid fox,/ _Naruto grumbled through their link, _/I wasted a year and a half of my limited life for this and you knew the whole damn time!/_

_/Calm down,/ _Kurama begged. _/You're killing your brain cells, and you need every single one if you're going to talk to this guy./_

_/What's the point? He probably can't even heal me anyway. You just made this all up!/_

_Damn it, _the Kyūbi thought. _How do I do this..._

_/Look, there's one more thing you need to do. There's a book – a folk tale – that's rather well-known here in Konoha. If you read it, you can find out more about this guy./_

_/Why should I care about him?/ _he asked aggressively, hitting himself one more time. Kurama flinched when it impacted.

_/Because, he's basically all-powerful!/_

_All-powerful?_ Naruto thought hurriedly. _He's... all-powerful?_

_/Yes, all-powerful, I know,/ _Kurama responded. _/However, if you talk to him even _once_, he'll give you a gift. You have no idea how few people have ever seen him. He doesn't want to be seen, only known of. However, if you see him, he'll speak to you./_

_/So... this "all-powerful" man will speak to me?/_

_/Yes, he will. I've never actually seen him or spoken to him, but the Rikodou Sennin told us tales of him. They seemed rather close./_

_/So he's not actually all-powerful?/_

_/I wouldn't know, but he's not weak by any standards, even if in the stories, he seemed to get hurt quite a lot. Read the tale and decode it – it's fairly short, so maybe another six months – and if you bring that story along with your knowledge, he'll surely give you something worthwhile. I'm not talking about just healing you, either./_

_/What's this book called, then?/ _Naruto asked calmly, setting down the rolling pin.

_/_If You Have Two Good Legs, Walk./

_/That's rather cliché,/ _Naruto deadpanned.

_/It's about two brothers who go on a journey to restore themselves to their original bodies, which were destroyed after a failed jutsu. It's "supernatural" and supposedly a fairy tale, but it's written by the same man who wrote that book./_

_/You never mentioned his name, you know,/ _Naruto realised. _/What is it?/_

_/His name?/ _Kurama grinned. _/It's Edward Elric./_

**(Section Break)**

**Thank you very much for reading this. The plot and story idea was written by a good friend of mine, The Sin of Justice. While he is indeed the one who came up with this, the two of us are "co-writing" the story (I write it, he says what to write). It's a lot of work, especially since two minds are never the same. If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossovers, I have a story called _Molten_ up. It's a bit drabble-y. I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: The Everlasting Sins**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: Canon pairings for Naruto, along with side-NaruHina in (very) late chapters.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Mystery.**

**Summary: A sin lasts forever, even if other things do not. Naruto's debilitating disease doesn't, nor does his hatred. His past, however, forever continues to follow him. Smart, powerful Naruto. Rewritten in collaboration with The Sin of Justice, the original author. **

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review to either me or The Sin of Justice.**

**Beta: N/A – Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, violence, and possible blood/gore.**

**Category: Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.**

**Uploaded: January 13th, 2013**

**Key:**

"Normal dialogue."

_Thoughts – for everyone, including Bijū._

_/Mental conversations./_

**Please note that Bijū cannot "speak" unless their host is inside of the seal.**

**_Anonymous reviews are not encouraged, as they cause a longer author's note at the end of the chapter._**

_**Please note that this story is under "mystery" for a reason. That is why most of the unexplained things - such as Edward defeating a very difficult enemy - are occurring.**_

**(Section Break)**

_/So you basically just want me to sneak out of the village? There's nothing useful here that I should take?/_

_/Nothing that you could,/ _Kurama replied. _/The only worthwhile things here in the village are top-secret scrolls in the Hokage Tower. You likely couldn't get a hold of any of them; we'll come back for them later on./_

_/I only need to pack, then,/ _Naruto concluded.

_/That's right. And you best do it right now, before dark. We want to leave immediately. If you can manage to steal one of your father's storage scrolls, we can even bring a few books,/ _the Kyūbi told him. _/Your family's out at the moment./_

_/Yeah, well, they're never really home, now are they?/ _Naruto asked. _/Even when they are, I'm sure Natsuki has only seen me once or twice. The missing food is probably a bit odd, but they probably almost forgot I'm here. I haven't talked to them in about four months./_

_/I know, kid. Go get your stuff. The scrolls should be in the Hokage's personal office./_

_/Thanks, Kurama./_

The Kyūbi fell silent and Naruto sighed in contempt. _I'm really doing this, aren't I?_ he thought. _Leaving Konoha..._

He walked over to the window and pulled back the dusty curtain slightly, gazing out onto the unpaved village street. He saw the villagers going through their daily lives, chatting away animatedly to shopkeepers and housewives. He saw the ninja walking through the streets, getting nods from appreciative citisens. He saw the children running around, laughing happily in a state of ignorant bliss. He saw himself in the reflection when the sun came out from behind the clouds, pale blonde hair and dark whisker-looking marks on his ghostly-white skin. His hand fell and the curtain swished back into place, casting the room into darkness once more. He turned, his clothes swaying in a nice, round shape and noticed his half-haphazardly packed bags.

_I should probably go find Minato's office,_ he noted. _The Hokage would probably use seals on it, though, so I'm not sure if I should just enter the obvious way. But what type of seal could prevent me from entering? Maybe a seal that's activated only by chakra that wasn't used to form it. Would they have used my chakra? Natsuki's most definitely—hers is tainted by the Kyūbi, though, so maybe it would work..._

_/Kurama?/ _Naruto called. _/Can you tell if there's seals blocking access to Minato's office?/_

_/Yeah,/ _the Kyūbi replied. _/You should be able to get in—they're not particularly complex, so they can be easily fooled. I would advise being careful, anyway. The Yondaime never knows if someone is going to betray him or not, so it's likely not accessed easily./_

_This could be problematic,_ Naruto pondered. _Is that sealing scroll really worth it? Then again, there's probably more than just that. Perhaps money or information._

Taking a deep breath, he started the trudge toward his father's office.

**(Section Break)**

"Dad?" Natsuki asked. "Can I get this?"

The Yondaime looked over at his daughter, smiling softly at her enthusiastic face. He noted Kushina looking at some candles and walked over to Natsuki.

"What is it?" he inquired, looking at the worker after seeing the weapon in his daughter's hands. The shopkeeper looked very delighted at Minato's presence, but answered his question dutifully.

"It's a genuine sword made by a legendary craftsman. My son had tried his hand at swordsmanship and bought a very fine sword before learning that genjutsu was his talent. He had no need for it and figured that my shop could always use the money." The shopkeeper paused, seeing no visible reaction from the Hokage. "It was bought from the finest shop in Testu no Kuni, the Land of Iron. It was originally made for one of the famed samurai, but he was killed before he had the chance to pick it up. My son picked it up when he was on one of his missions."

Minato looked down, inspecting the sword. The edge was sharpened perfectly and there were no nicks or scratches. It looked like it was in pristine condition. The hilt had a fancy design of white and blue swirls. _Where's the sheath?_ he wondered, glancing back up the shopkeeper. He straightened himself and asked him.

"It didn't have one when it was recovered," the shopkeeper answered sadly. "My son had planned on giving it to me after he came back from Sunagakure, but he never made it."

Minato looked pitiably at the owner. He looked down at his daughter, who was nearly tearing up. "It's alright. We can pick one up from the weapons store," he said. Natsuki's eyes lit up and were shining and the shopkeeper didn't look too unhappy himself. "How much is it?"

"70,000 ryō," the man replied easily. "I'm sad to part with it, but I need the money."

Minato nodded absently at the price, fishing out his money. "Here," he said as he handed it over.

"Thank you very much!" the shopkeeper exclaimed. After the duo finally walked away, he smirked lightly.

_Konoha's full of fools. The Yondaime himself just bought his daughter a cursed sword. The Akatsuki will certainly be pleased with me, with that on my resum__é__. It's rather funny, actually, that a seal master didn't recognise the seal on the one side. In a few more years, I'll be able to join officially, even if as a newbie._

He brushed his dark hair out of his face, his black eyes flashing red. _I need to get back outside of Konoha now. The Kyūbi will recognise my chakra soon, and my henge is going to fall._ He sighed at the trouble it all caused. _Madara'd better be grateful._

**(Section Break)**

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, sweat running down the side of his head. "How difficult should it be to get a single scroll?"

_/Kid,/ _Kurama warned, _/I sense three people coming this way. Maybe five minutes. Hurry./_

"I can't, Kurama," Naruto puffed, "this seal just won't give up!"

_/Let me look,/ _the Kyūbi suggested. _/I can't see it from inside your seal, but if you let me channel my chakra -/_

_/No,/ _Naruto said immediately. _/I don't need your help, I've said it before. Besides, since Minato, Kushina, and Natsuki are coming home, they'll recognise your chakra./_

_/The seal requires the chakra of the family, like I suggested earlier,/ _Kurama said impatiently. _/My chakra is spread throughout your sister's - if I use my chakra, the seal will open. All this fuss for a storage scroll is a waste anyway, so just let me do it./_

_That fox,_ Naruto growled internally, but nodded anyway. He felt the odd sensation of demonic chakra coming towards the surface and burning his skin in a tingling feeling. He pressed his hand against the seal quickly before the chakra consumed him or caused lasting damage to his arm. It released and the door popped open, dust flowing with it. _He hasn't been here in a while, then,_ Naruto concluded as the Kyūbi's chakra receded. He noted that his mental link with Kurama became very weak and sighed. _That was all the chakra he had? Is this office important enough?_

He pushed the door open slightly and walked inside, his feet leaving light imprints in the dust. _I'll have to wipe the floor quickly before I leave. Less dust isn't as suspicious as footprints._ He glanced about the room, seeing many pictures of his family. There was another, smaller library on the wall. He took a quick look at the titles. _Fuuinjutsu: Volume I. Advanced Elemental Manipulation. A History of Konoha. Legends of Our World. Ninja's Lives. /Should I look at them, Kurama?/_ he asked.

_/Go for it. Find the scroll first. We have four more minutes,_/ he replied. Naruto nodded.

He set himself about the room, peeking here and there. Spotting nothing, he sat down on the chair by the mahogany desk. Its trim was beautiful and shiny, like it had just been made. He opened a drawer carefully and looked inside. Papers. He opened another. More papers. Shrugging it off, he opened another. Even more papers. He grew slightly nervous and opened them all. _All papers._

"The hell?" he wondered aloud. He reached to pick up a stack. Glancing over them, he noted their authenticity and importance. _These are files,_ he realised. _Mission reports, summaries, and casualties. Not only that, but people, too. Medical history and the like. Family and friends, and their tendencies, as well. _

_/Three minutes,/_ a voice reminded him. He gave a firm nod and swept up the stacks into a big pile. He looked around and finally spotted a small box in the corner. Running up to it and opening it enthusiastically, he was not disappointed. Grabbing three of the storage scrolls, he put the lid back on before carrying them to the desk. Opening them, he saw they were empty. _Extras?_ he thought, then shrugged. Channeling as much chakra as his frail body could handle, the papers vanished.

"Yes!" he whispered softly before coughing violently, hands trembling in excitement. He quickly stole the books from the shelves and put them in the next one. He was extremely tired and sweaty when it was all done.

_/Thirty seconds, kid./_

_Crap!_ Naruto cursed. He pulled off his shirt and fanned the room, making dust go everywhere. He coughed slightly, sneezed, and picked up his scrolls, careful not to leave any drawers open. _Hopefully no one will come in here any time soon and see the empty bookcase._

He rushed out the door, closing it, and sped to his room. He collapsed on his bed, breathing heavily. _I did it,_ he cheered mentally, raising a shaky fist in the air and letting it fall back down. _That was insane._

_/They're here. Good work./_

_/Thanks, Kurama./_

**(Section Break)**

An hour and a shower later, Naruto plopped down on the floor, thinking hard. _I have two or so hours left,_ he decided. _I should probably find the safe in the house, as well as some prepackaged food._

_/Kurama?/_ he prodded experimentally. _/Do you know what they're doing?/_

_/Yes,/_ the fox responded. _/Currently, they're eating dinner. They appear to have just started. Now would be a good time to gather supplies from around the house./_

_/Money and books?/ _he guessed.

_/Only grab the necessary books, like the ones I had you decode. The money's in the safe in your parents' bedroom. By the way, it appears your family went shopping today./ _ The Kyūbi smirked lightly, not that Naruto could tell. _/Your sister bought something interesting./_

_/Oh?/ _Naruto asked. _/What was it?/_

_/A sword,/ _Kurama replied. _/That particular sword, the Taimou, or the Ambition, is cursed. Not to mention there's a seal on one side of the blade. It's rather well-hidden./_

_/A cursed blade? Curses exist?/_

_/Of course. Here I am, a living mass of chakra – well, kind of, anyway. I kind of have my own sticky situation here, don't I? Damned Hokage, taking my power./_

_/Don't sweat it,/ _Naruto condoled mockingly. _/Anyway, what about the seal?/_

The Kyūbi stood silent for a moment at Naruto's taunt, but continued nonetheless. _/It's a chakra-sucking seal, that much I can tell,/ _the Kyūbi said. _/It also appears that the soul of the Taimou isn't too happy about it being there. That's going to be one troublesome sword. It'll lash out at its owner eventually. Never liked that name, anyway. Ambition._/

_./It can also be substituted for the more likeable word "aspiration", though,/ _Naruto said. _/I suppose the sword just isn't happy. How did you come across it before?/_

_/Uchiha Madara,/ _the Kyūbi spat. _/My original captor had that blade. It was bloodthirsty and didn't obey. The Uchiha rid of it eventually, unhappy with a sword that didn't do his bidding. Angry, the sword became cursed, killing all those who have ever fought with it. However, the blade did obey one person back in the Land of Iron. I don't know what he did with it, but it was reported that the person it obeyed only used it in self-defence. The sword's soul could be gentle, but its anger is consuming it./_

_/And Natsuki has it now?/ _Naruto asked. _/Idiot'll probably get killed. Amaterasu knows that girl won't use it only in self-defence./_

_/Amaterasu, the sun goddess?/ _Kurama inquired. _/You believe in the gods or are just playing with words?/_

_/I don't know,/_ Naruto replied. _/They could exist. Now, however, they hold no meaning to me./_

_Kid's gonna get killed one day, thinking like that,_ Kurama thought. _I suppose, however, that as long as he holds onto the possibility that the gods exist, they won't bring misfortune his way. /Well,/ _the Bijū continued, _/grab the money and books. The second storage scroll should still have a bit of room left. After they eat, grab something from the kitchen. We leave at nine./_

_/Got it,/ _Naruto assured.

**(Section Break)**

"Hey, Dad," Natsuki chirped, looking up at her dad from her food. "Do you know kenjutsu?"

"A little," Minato admitted. "I'll probably have someone else teach you the basics, so you can make a style that fits you."

"I can make my own style?!" Natsuki exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her seat. "That'd be so _cool!_"

"You'll have to work hard, though," Kushina told her. "I used a sword when I was an active shinobi, so I'll monitor your work and make sure your style won't have weaknesses, okay?"

"Yeah!" Natsuki cheered, unaware of what her sword would bring. "When can I start?"

"Tomorrow, if you'd like," the Hokage said cheerily. "You have to go to the Academy first, though."

"Aww," Natsuki pouted.

"It's necessary for all shinobi to graduate. I did it when I was younger," he scolded lightly.

"By the way, Dad," she began, "I've been noticing flashes of yellow around the house. Do you know what's up?"

"No," he said, worried. _Is there an intruder?_

"I am feeling like we're forgetting something, though," Kushina reluctantly admitted. "Dear, I feel like it's something important."

"I can't remember," Minato responded. "What's yellow that could pop up around the house?"

"Your hair, for one," Kushina suggested. "However, I don't think you've been spotted around the house sporadically."

"Sporadically?" Natsuki asked.

"Randomly," Kushina replied absently.

"I can't remember at all," the Yondaime whined. "Maybe I should go check around, to make sure nothing happened while we were away. I didn't assign any ANBU here since I don't want anyone breathing down my shoulder at home, but maybe that wasn't such a good idea," he trailed off.

"Take Natsuki with you," Kushina told him. "I'll clean up dinner."

"Okay. Come on, Natsuki."

"Okay!"

**(Section Break)**

Hinata looked down at her feet, dully noting the sun falling. _I should head home soon, so Father won't scold me for being out late. _She swung her feet over the ledge of the Hokage Monument. _It's so peaceful here,_ she thought. _I wish I could stay here forever._

She let her side-bangs run into her line of sight as she lowered her head. _If I stay here too long, though, the students will find me and make fun of me. Then I can't return here. _She sighed, pulling her oversized jacket closer to her in the chilly evening air. _I need to go._

She looked over the village one last time. The village was serenely quiet and smoke was rising from chimneys. The restaurants were bustling with people, but their noise couldn't be heard from where she was. The poorer part of Konoha was even lit up, albeit with bars. She let her breath escape her quietly, her nose hurting from the cold now. _I just want a friend. Someone to stay by my side._

_No one will ever be my friend, though. The Clan's made sure of that._

**(Section Break)**

Shikamaru looked up into the fading sky. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he looked over at his friend. "Hey, Chōji," he said. "Mom'll be finished making dinner by now. If it's not any bother to your family, you're welcome to stay over for dinner."

"Thanks, Shikamaru," Chōji answered gratefully. "I'm really tired out. The spar at the Academy today took a lot out of me."

"Troublesome, weren't they?" Shikamaru asked. "I pity you, though, having to fight the Hokage's daughter."

"Didn't he have a son, too?" Chōji wondered. "I've never seen him, but I heard that his wife had twins."

"He's probably not a ninja," Shikamaru said easily. "We don't see much of the civilian kids anymore, so we wouldn't know.

"Yeah," Chōji replied. "What's for dinner?"

Shikamaru laughed light-heartedly and told him.

"My favourite," his friend grinned, then laughed. Shikamaru's smile never wavered.

**(Section Break)**

"Listen up, Sakura," Ino taunted. "Sasuke's mine."

"No chance in hell, Ino," Sakura retorted. "Sasuke'd never fall for a wannabe like you."

"Wannabe? Wanna be what? I know you'd stoop low, Sakura, but to call me a wannabe? I would think you're the wannabe – always acting so cute and nice to impress him. I'd say you just want his affections, not caring if he saw the true you or not. We all know you're not cute or nice."

"At least I don't have a need to wear make-up," Sakura taunted back. "I'm good-looking naturally. I'd hate to think what would happen to you if I ever splashed you with water. As a ninja, why would you wear make-up? Sasuke'd never want someone who didn't take their studies seriously."

"At least _I_ didn't need someone to save me from petty little bullies," Ino snapped. "If I hadn't been there, you'd be nothing but a small, whimpering child!"

"If I didn't become your friend, Ino, then you'd be a loner! You'd have grown up with no friends and even uglier!"

"Ino, Sakura, stop," the instructor calmly said. "We're in the middle of a test."

Blushing, the two sat down. Sasuke shifted slightly, a tad disturbed by how much his fans loved him.

**(Section Break)**

Kiba looked up at his sister. "It's no fair that I have to wait to be ten to get a partner," he whined. "I want one now!"

Hana looked down at her brother. "Stop complaining," she moaned. "I got one when I was ten. Besides, you're not studying to be a vet. You have more free time than I do. Go do something useful, like a race. Your stamina needs work, anyway, ninja-boy."

"I don't want to wait, though!"

"Shut up, Kiba," his sister threatened. "There'll be a batch of puppies, like there always is, around the time you're turning ten. You can get one of them."

"But what about -"

"No, Kiba. Go play with someone in your class."

"But Shikamaru's boring and Chōji's always eating. Sasuke's a jerk and there's no way I'm playing with a girl."

"Sexist like always," his sister huffed. "What about the Aburame in your class?"

Kiba made an odd grunt of disgust. "He's so creepy! I'll just go find a civilian."

"Good luck. If I were you, I'd just become friends with someone already, be they creepy or a girl."

Kiba pouted.

**(Section Break)**

Sasuke sat down quietly in class, answering the questions on his test. After the strange argument some of his admirers had, he finished and was excused until spars. He walked the grounds of the school, not really paying attention to where he was going. He bumped into someone and said a quick "excuse me" before continuing on his way. _I need to gain power to find him,_ he thought. _Itachi said something. Something I'm not sure of._

He thought back on the time when his brother was shielding him from the violent dispute his clan was having. The Yondaime himself was there, trying to knock out anyone there. He asked Itachi what was happening, but he got no response. It wasn't until later, after his entire clan was executed for treason (or what was left of them, anyway) did Itachi speak. _"Sasuke," _he had said, _"I'm leaving Konoha. I love the village, but this peace isn't what I want. It may be peaceful here, but other places were at war like our clan was. I want to stop them, no matter the method."_

_I must find my brother,_ Sasuke vowed. _I want him back home. My entire family was killed and he left! I want him back! Even if my clan committed treason, the children were spared. We were the only children, though. Itachi was a ninja, so I'm not even sure what happened. The Hokage knows, but he wouldn't tell me. Itachi also knows. My brother knows what happened. I need to know, too!_

**(Section Break)**

Shino fondly held the little ladybug in his hands. _So gentle,_ he noted. His own kikai bugs were conversing with it, interested. He wasn't sure entirely why, but let them speak. He sat with his back against the tree for a long while. It was almost dark now. _We need to go,_ he wanted to say. He decided on taking the ladybug with him, his kikai bugs still chatting. _I'll let the ladybug go in the morning. Somewhere safe, hopefully. I'll probably let her out on the clan grounds,_ he decided, opening the door to his house.

"I'm home," he called monotonously, taking off his shoes before stepping inside. _Sometimes I wish I could just talk to someone, though. The Hyūga in our class seems like a nice enough girl, but I heard from Father that their clan doesn't like her. I should probably not speak to her. It is beneficial to the clan to stay silent. The Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka are out of the question as well. The Hokage's daughter has no interest in speaking to me. The Uchiha doesn't take time out of his day to speak at all, and the civilian-born children aren't interesting. The other people in the class are mostly irrelevant. The Inuzuka appears to not like me, either. Perhaps I will just stay silent until someone approaches me._

_Yes, that seems like the most beneficial thing to do._

**(Section Break)**

Kakashi was rather happy. If one bothered to ask why (no one did, it was always the same answer), he would say that his teacher is still alive and well. His teammates might not be, but Minato and his daughter were fine. Gai hadn't bothered him in a long while, and all he had to do was train and take missions. He could even read Icha Icha!

Yes, he was happy.

_Something feels a little bit off, though._

**(Section Break)**

Neji looked disdainfully down at his teammate. "You lost again, Lee."

"I can still win!" he shouted exuberantly, looking towards his teacher, who shrugged.

"You will lose," Neji answered monotonously. "You will never win."

"Give it up, Lee," Tenten called. "You can't beat a Hyūga."

"I will! I will beat him someday!"

"Give it up!" another classmate called. "It's annoying!"

"Class dismissed," the instructor called. "Lee, go to the nurse. Hyūga, good work."

Neji gave a cold nod and began walking home.

**(Section Break)**

"Uzushiogakure, huh?" Naruto wondered out loud. "I wonder what it's like."

_/You'll find out soon enough. We leave in an hour and a half./_

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked softly.

_/Yeah. Do you think that they remembered you again?/_

"Perhaps," Naruto said distastefully. "Why tonight of all nights?"

_/You've been a tad careless with who sees you lately./_

"Am I supposed to care?" Naruto scoffed.

_/Yes. They're coming into your room in about ten seconds, so you might want to hide your things, or perhaps yourself./_

_Damn it!_ Naruto thought urgently, looking at his sprawled-everywhere stuff. _I won't have time to hide everything and myself. But I can at least hide everything._

Scrambling around, Naruto finally packed everything into the closet when the door opened. He froze and slowly turned around to face his father and sister. He noticed their agape mouths and wide eyes. "Hello _Father_, Natsuki," he greeted, a small and fake smile adorning his features. "How was today? Did you have fun shopping? I'm not really sure what it's like, since I've never been, but I assume it would be fun. I heard Natsuki bought a sword. Is she going to try her hand at swordsmanship? Getting her a teacher _would_ be rather easy since you're the Hokage, right, Father?"

Minato stared at his son for a long while before finally speaking. It came out in a stutter. _"Na-naruto?"_

"Yes, Father?" Naruto responded politely. "Did you need something?"

"Brother?" Natsuki questioned. "My... brother...?"

"Yes, Natsuki?" Naruto asked. "Did you need something, too?"

"Where – where were you?!" she shouted, concerned.

He tilted his head slightly. "Where was I?" he echoed. "I was here, in my room, like always. I thought you knew that. I'm not supposed to go out in public, after all. I'm sick, remember? I'm going to die when I'm a mere ten years of age."

"You -" she began, but was cut off by her father.

"Naruto? How have you been? We haven't seen you in a long time!" he greeted.

Naruto clenched his fists. "I've been fine, _Father. _Absolutely _fine._ I've been reading, actually. I found some interesting books in the family library."

"Oh? Did you like them?"

"They were... entertaining enough."

"That's good," Minato enthused, smiling. "Would you like some dinner?"

"No thank you," he declined politely. "I already ate."

"That's too bad. You should come down to the kitchen anyway, though. Kushina will be very happy to see you!"

"That's alright, Father," Naruto said. "I'm tired, anyway."

"Are you sure? I could always -"

"_What the hell is going on here?!" _Natsuki screeched. "Dad! You just found my brother again! Why are you acting like nothing's happening?! And Naruto!" she yelled, spinning towards him angrily. "Why are you declining our offers?! We just remembered you and -"

"Maybe that's why," he suggested calmly. "You 'just remembered' me. You, my family, forgot I existed. The last time we spoke was four months ago. I gave up on hope, my dear sister. I gave up on _you_."

Natsuki took a step back, hurt by his words. "Naruto," she began, "I -"

"It is of no matter," Naruto interrupted coldly. "You are of no use to me."

"I'm your _sister_," she said, horrified.

"And I'm your brother. But that didn't stop you from forgetting, now did it?"

She took another step back, denying his words. "No," she denied, "I -"

"Forgot me," Naruto finished for her. He took no note of his father's reactions.

"_I -_" she tried to yell, but her father stopped her.

"Natsuki," he said gently, "I think we should go."

Naruto nodded coldly as the duo exited. _Serves them right._

_/Kid,/ _Kurama began, _/you sure you wanted to do that?/_

_/Yes, Kurama,/ _he replied. _/It takes a lot off my mind. It'll be much easier to go to Uzushiogakure now./_

_/Well, good,/ _the Kyūbi said. _/I've got _big_ plans for you when we eventually come back here./_

_/What do you mean?/_

_/Think about it,/ _the fox responded. _/If that sword is absorbing your sister's chakra, then I can recover my chakra if we steal it!/_

_/Good point./_

_/Not only that, but there could be future teammates lying in the midst of Konoha. If you're going to be entering the Chūnin Exams, you need to give it your all. Besides, you'll only have maybe three years to train. Everyone else gets about six years./_

_/I need to get going then, don't I?/_

_/Most definitely. Kid, you're going to be a legend./_

_/Shall we get to Uzushiogakure, then?/_

_/If you get the food already, we can scram./_

_/That's good./ _

_/Let's go, kid./_

Naruto paused, then smiled broadly. _I can finally leave Konoha. _

**(Section Break)**

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked the man politely. "Do you mind telling me how I can get to Uzushiogakure?"

"Uzushiogakure?" the man repeated. "Kid, that place was destroyed. Why'd you want to go there?"

"My mother was born there," he replied easily. "I wanted to see the landscape. She said it was really pretty before she passed on."

The man looked pityingly at Naruto before telling him directions to the pier.

"Thank you," Naruto said, bowing slightly before running off. _It's all too easy._

Taking a look around, he noticed a guy getting out of a boat. "Excuse me," he asked, "is there a way I can get to Uzushiogakure from here?"

The man looked at Naruto oddly. "You got money?" he asked gruffly. Naruto nodded and the man gestured to the boat. "Get in."

Naruto thanked him before the boat landed and handed him the cash. _20,000 ry__ō__ for a single boat ride is quite a bit. Oh, well. I got here, didn't I? To the ruins._

Looking around, he noticed nothing but half-destroyed buildings and overgrown plants. _How do you live here?_

_/Check for seals./_

"What?" he wondered softly. "Seals, huh?"

He walked over the crumbled ruins and tangled roots. He saw nothing but debris and chunks of rocks. _Is there really a seal here?_

He spot it.

It was big and round and covered by ivy. It appeared to need some sort of offering to open, from what he could tell. _/Kurama?/_

_/Offer some blood and those decoded books./_

_/Wha -? Sure, I guess.../_

He pulled his backpack off his shoulder and opened the second storage scroll, scanning carefully for his books. He pulled them out by focusing, sweat dripping down by the time he was done. He bit his thumb, wincing at the pain, and then swiped it over the seal and tossed the books over his blood. _If I just ruined two books, I swear I will -_

The wall crumbled away to show a long passage of stairs. _What the?_ Naruto wasn't sure, but he thought it was the severe lack of sleep causing him to be so confused with everything. _I should go meet this Edward Elric. Such an odd name, Edward... Elric..._

Naruto collapsed, exhaustion closing in. _Maybe I should just go to sleep..._

_Naruto,_ the Kyūbi thought, _you're sure lucky you fell asleep. If you're extremely lucky, he'll even go out of his way for you. _He then noted the short blonde coming up the stairs. _Damn, this kid._..

"Ahh, Kurama," Edward sighed, "it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Kurama glared mentally. Ed laughed. "Glad to know you still love me. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Kurama didn't respond, and nor did his host.

Ed looked flippantly at the body. "Whatever. I don't have anything better to do, anyway. C'mon, here we go."

Kurama smirked slightly.

_This kid is either really lucky or in for hell. Maybe both._

**(Section Break)**

"Minato?" Kushina questioned, seeing her husband come down the stairs from the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

Minato didn't answer. Kushina looked towards Natsuki for help, but she looked crestfallen as well. _What happened?_

"Natsuki? What happened?" she asked as she walked over and kneeled down next to Natsuki.

Her daughter shook her head before tears started to flow down her cheeks. Her head flew up towards Kushina's and Kushina could see her daughter's pain. "He – we – I..."

Kushina tilted her head slightly but embraced her daughter anyway. "What happened?" she asked again, gently stroking her hand through Natsuki's long blonde hair.

"Na-naruto!" she wailed. "We forgot about him!"

_Naruto?_ Kushina wondered, then froze. _My... son..._

Kushina looked up towards Minato, whose face was frozen in a mask. She herself could feel her eyes watering up and fall down her face. _How could we forget? He's our son!_

"Shh," Kushina consoled, "don't worry. Everything's all right. I'm sure Naruto is happy."

"_No!_" Natsuki screeched. _"He's not! He was mean and – and cruel, and I -" _she choked up. Her tears became too much and cascaded everywhere. Kushina hugged her tightly and glanced uneasily towards her spouse.

"Minato," she spoke, "how about I go talk to him?"

Minato shook his head slowly before leaning against the banister of the staircase. "It's no use," he said. "Naruto will never forgive us for this."

"Surely he would," Kushina replied, slightly hysterical. "He's our son! Why wouldn't he?"

"Kushina," Minato responded, "we forgot about our only son. We forgot he existed. We forgot about him because he had a disease, something he couldn't control. We didn't love him. We didn't nurture him. We didn't even speak, really. He's been living in our house his entire life and we continually forgot about his presence. _How could he forgive us for doing that?_"

Kushina's tears started anew and Natsuki was still wailing loudly. Minato slowly sunk to the floor and just sat there. "Kushina," Minato began, "I think that we should try to make up for it."

"Yes," Kushina choked, "we should. We should try to make it up. How, though?"

"We'll figure it out," Minato soothed. "Don't worry. We'll talk to him in the morning." He turned to his daughter. "Natsuki, you should get to bed. Would you like to sleep with us tonight?"

Natsuki nodded fiercely and Minato went over to pick her up. "Come on, Kushina," he said. "The rest of the dishes can wait until tomorrow."

Kushina nodded hurriedly and got up. The family began walking up the stairs, never once thinking about what would occur if their son wasn't there in the morning.

**(Section Break)**

"Glad to see your awake."

Naruto groaned and turned over in his bed, eyes fluttering. Edward's eye twitched.

"That means get up, kid."

Naruto's eyes opened and turned towards the short blonde. "Are you -?"

"Edward Elric?" he smirked. "Yeah. First name's Edward, last name's Elric. I assume your name's Naruto?"

Naruto sat up quickly, looking at him suspiciously. "How did you know that?" _And why is his name backwards?_

"Kurama told me," Ed replied. "So? I was right, wasn't I?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah," he admitted. "Where am I?"

"You're underneath the ruins of Uzushiogakure, kid."

_Why does everyone call me kid?_

"That would be because you're a kid," Edward winked. "Anyway, my name's not backwards. I'd say yours is."

Naruto looked at him, disturbed. "You can read minds?"

"Nope," Ed grinned. "Humans are just very predictable."

"You're not human?" Naruto blinked, then noticed his stupidity. _He's been alive since before Kurama. Why would he be human?_

"I find that very offensive," he pouted. "I was human! I can't really say I'm human now, but I was human. I feel their emotions, too." Edward paused for a second. "Anyway, why are you here? What do you seek?"

"Seek?" Naruto asked. "Um, well..."

"Kurama said you had a disease." Edward looked at him. "So? Did you want it cured or something?"

"Y-yes! I mean, yes," Naruto trailed off, embarrassed. "If you could, I mean."

"Why wouldn't I be able to? Do you really think that lowly of me?" Edward fake-sighed. "I'm really hurt. You're mean."

"Sorry?" Naruto apologised, a bit confused. _This guy is weird._

_/Listen to him, kid,/_ the Kyūbi interrupted. _/He may be slightly insane, but this guy's smarter than me. Just be normal and you'll see the outcome./_

_/Sure thing,/ _Naruto replied, still off-put.

"Kurama say anything interesting?" Ed asked. "I always liked him. Well, more so than some of the others. Especially Shukaku. That tanuki was always creepy."

_Shukaku, a racoon-dog?_ _Does he mean the Ichibi, or One-Tail?_ "He just gave me a bit of advice," Naruto responded. "Anyway, you can heal me, then?"

"Of course!" Edward grinned. "But what can you offer me in exchange?"

"Exchange?" Naruto inquired. "You want something?"

"Equivalent exchange," Ed chastised. "So? Do you have anything?"

"Well, I -" Naruto began.

"So that's a no," Edward frowned. "What about books? Anything?"

"I do have books, but I haven't read them yet," Naruto conceded. "They're in my backpack."

"Oh? They're in those scrolls, then."

_He went through my backpack? _"Yeah. Can you hand them to me?"

"No," Edward grinned. "I'd think you'd be more prepared to come and meet me. You collapsed on my stairs, asked me personal questions, and now want your stuff? Come on."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Well, I'd think someone like yourself would know the value of personal belongings. Besides," he put bluntly, "you're short."

Time seemed to freeze as Edward's grinned slid right off his face. "_Excuse me?_" he asked politely.

"You're short," Naruto said again.

Ed's arm was trembling, but he controlled his mouth. "I'll have you know," he grit his teeth, "that my height doesn't matter. I'm strong enough to destroy this world, and that's enough for me."

Naruto paused, clearly seeing where this was going. _That was stupid of me. _"Can I have my backpack now?"

Ed smiled, chuckling a bit. "Yeah, sure."

_This guy's so strange,_ Naruto thought, but shrugged mentally. He reached up to grab the thrown backpack, opening it up and seeing the scrolls before pulling the one in the middle out. He quickly unrolled it and searched for the book he was looking for: _Legends of the Past._

"What're you doing?" Ed asked. "Summoning one of your books?"

Naruto didn't reply but instead concentrated on his chakra, attempting to pull out the book. Edward glanced at the boy on the bed, himself sitting on a chair on the other side of the room. _Silly kid, shortening his life span even more,_ he thought. Naruto's chakra eventually came up to the surface and was channeled into the scroll. Edward noted the sweat streaming down Naruto's face.

_Just a little more,_ Naruto thought, panting. At last, there was a small poof and a small book appeared. Naruto flopped back down on the bed and held the book out. Interested, Ed walked up to him and pulled it out of his hands. _This is is a story of legends, _he noticed. _Perhaps my own legend is in here?_

He flipped through the pages, scanning over each one. At last, he noticed his name. _Ahh, the story of the man who caused the entire world to be wiped out. While it might not have been everything, I can imagine how this could be a legend. I haven't heard this one. _He glanced over towards the tired-out boy. _He really wants to live, doesn't he? Giving me a book about myself that I've never seen. He's quite the clever one, especially for his age. _

Edward got up and began walking towards Naruto. The Jinchūriki's eyes fluttered open to see the blonde approaching him. "What are you doing?" Naruto rasped. Ed smiled lightly and bent over, his hands over Naruto's heart.

"Healing you," he answered. "You're quite impressive. Finding me and giving me something worthwhile is a worthy task. Thank you."

Naruto's eyes finally shut and Edward's hands continued glowing red.

_/Good job, kid,/ _Kurama finally said, knowing Naruto couldn't hear him. Ed smirked slightly at the fox, but said nothing.

"I suppose I have a lot of work to do, now don't I?" he muttered. "Healing this is no easy task. Not only that, but he appears to have more desires. I'm no genie, but I'll see what I can do."

Ed's smile didn't waver.

**(Section Break)**

**I apologise for the long wait. However, I hope it was worth it. **

**Thank you for everything! Your reviews, favourites, and follows certainly encouraged me. The Sin of Justice was debating whether or not to alert the people of his own story that I was rewriting it. He hasn't yet, but I hope he will.**

**Thank you for reading. If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossovers, I have a story called _Molten_ up. It's a bit drabble-y. I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	3. Chapter Three

**Title: The Everlasting Sins**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: Canon pairings for Naruto, along with side-NaruHina in (very) late chapters.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Mystery.**

**Summary: A sin lasts forever, even if other things do not. Naruto's debilitating disease doesn't, nor does his hatred. His past, however, forever continues to follow him. Smart, powerful Naruto. Rewritten in collaboration with The Sin of Justice, the original author. **

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review to either me or The Sin of Justice.**

**Beta: N/A – Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, violence, and possible blood/gore.**

**Category: Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.**

**Uploaded: January 23rd, 2013**

**Key:**

"Normal dialogue."

_Thoughts – for everyone, including Bijū._

_/Mental conversations./_

**Please note that Bijū cannot "speak" unless their host is inside of the seal.**

_****__Anonymous reviews are not encouraged, as they cause a longer author's note at the end of the chapter._

_**Please note that this story is under "mystery" for a reason. That is why most of the unexplained things - such as Edward defeating a very difficult enemy - are occurring.**_

**(Section Break)**

_/So,/_ Kurama said, _/what exactly will this treatment do?/_

Edward grinned inwardly. "Well," he replied, "It'll pretty much make the kid's chakra system normal. He'll have to go through harder training if he desires to become a ninja."

_/Recovery time?/_

"A month, I expect," Ed answered. "If you have any chakra – I can't sense any, so I assume your chakra was sealed separately – then you could speed up the process."

The Kyūbi stayed silent for a moment. _/Naruto doesn't know of your identity. I didn't tell him that I knew you./_

"Oh?" Ed grinned. "I know you told him something, though. Probably related to the Rikodou Sennin, right?"

_/Yeah,/_ Kurama agreed. _/You always predicted what I would do or had done. You can even speak to me while I am sealed away. How? You never told me./_

"It's a secret, Kurama," Edward winked. "Besides, your host is waking up. I'm sure he's more curious how you speak to him than you are when I speak to you."

_/Tch./_

Naruto groaned, signifying them of his awakening. "Welcome back to reality, kid," Edward greeted. Naruto groaned again.

"Did you -?"

"Yup," Edward smirked. "So, would you like anything else? Power? Wealth? Perhaps revenge?"

"Um, no," Naruto said. "Actually, I was wondering if maybe you'd consider -"

"Me taking you on as a student?" Ed speculated.

Naruto looked at him in shock. "How did you -?"

"I'm immortal, kid," Edward retorted, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. "I've got the wisdom of hundreds of thousands of lives."

Naruto didn't notice him wince slightly as he said that.

"So?" Edward faced him while hunched over slightly, looking at him head-on with his hands on his knees, his lower half in a cross-legged position. "What do you have to offer in exchange?"

"Well, I – I don't really have anything right now," Naruto muttered, looking away ashamedly. Then he fiercely met Edward's eyes with his own. They were shining bright, like the sky or the ocean. "But I will!" he swore. "I promise!"

Edward looked at him for a long moment, staring. Naruto's will didn't waver in the slightest. Edward suddenly grinned like a madman. "Sure thing, _kid."_

Naruto's eye twitched slightly. "_I'm not a kid!_" he yelled.

Ed smirked slightly at the new development. "Then, how old are you?"

"_I – _I'm -" Naruto began, then stopped. "It doesn't matter! I'm old enough to not be a measly kid!"

"Are you really?" Ed grinned sadistically. "Prove it."

Naruto looked at him. "Fine," he said. "What do I do?"

"Well," Edward decided, "you're too weak to do anything currently. So you need to get stronger, _kid._"

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked. "It's not like the people in my village will let me do anything. I can't really go somewhere else, either, because of how much I resemble Minato."

"Minato?" Ed questioned. "The fourth Hokage?"

"Yeah," Naruto responded. "He's my father."

Ed stayed silent for a moment. "So," Edward said, "basically, you can't do much at home so you left to see me so you _could_ do something. Then, you have nothing planned. You're hoping to become a student under me, I'm sure. Are you sure that's what you desire, Jinchūriki?"

Naruto bristled slightly at the use of the word. "I," he muttered, "want to get stronger."

"And?" Edward asked, looking down at him. "You're still weak from your condition. I could help, but what would you give me in exchange? I'm a greedy individual, and with pride to boot. Even if you one day had something, what would it be?"

Naruto looked at the short man uncertainly. "I have a position in Konohagakure of the Hokage's only son. Even if his daughter is stronger than me, I have some power and influence over the Yondaime's decisions. In other words," he summed up, "I can agree to come home for practically anything in the world. Name your price – I'll give it to you."

Ed looked slightly disappointed at the answer, but nodded his head. "I got it," he replied. "Say exactly what you desire and I'll do the same."

"I want training, to become someone who isn't weak and pathetic. I want to be strong, stronger than my father."

Edward looked at him, then lowered his head and smiled sardonically. "That must be nice, to have a dream that you can achieve."

"A dream you can achieve?" Naruto asked, confused. "You can't achieve yours?"

"No," Edward said, "I cannot."

"Why?" Naruto inquired. "What's your dream?"

"_To die._"

Naruto's eyes didn't leave his form for a long time.

**(Section Break)**

Minato folded his hands together and looked down at his desk. _Naruto..._

Over the past two days, his entire life had been thrown upside-down. From Natsuki's random outbursts of tears and his wife's depression, he still had to do his duties as Hokage. His mind wandered off to the morning when they discovered that his son had left.

"_Natsuki, remember," his wife had reminded. "Naruto's probably very sad right now. He'll forgive us, though – we're his family."_

"_Y-yeah," his daughter had agreed. The Yondaime nodded with the two of them and pushed open the door to his room._

_It was empty._

_Stepping in, his wife began to look around. The closet, drawers, and shelves were all empty. The bed was made and everything was dusted. Natsuki's eyes began to water. "Where is he?" she asked._

"_I-I'm sure he's here, Natsuki," his wife comforted. Minato wasn't so sure. Looking around, he noticed the note on the desk. _What's this? _he wondered._

_Picking it up, he froze. It was a farewell, his mind vaguely noted. "Ku-kushina," he choked out, beckoning her to his side. She picked up the note and gasped._

"_No," she gasped, letting the note fall through her fingers. Natsuki picked it up and spent a few minutes attempting to read the kanji used. When she finally did, she began crying._

"_Shh," Minato requested, hugging his daughter. "We'll find him – he couldn't have gone far."_

His daughter was still depressed, of course. The Academy seemed to have gotten hold of the information and rumours spread like wildfire.

"_Have you heard? Natsuki had a twin brother!" _

"_I thought he went missing." _

"_He did!" _

"_Is that why Natsuki's been so depressed?" _

"_Probably."_

Minato sighed. _I should send out a search team, _he decided. _Perhaps the Inuzukas – they'd be quickest, no doubt. Can I spare any of them, though? Konoha's been really busy as of late._

"Lord Hokage?" a voice outside his door asked. "An envoy from Sunagakure is here."

_Sunagakure? _"Send them in."

He stiffened slightly when he saw the child with raccoon-like rings around his eyes.

**(Section Break)**

"Why can't you die?" Naruto asked, horrified. "What do you mean?"

Ed looked towards him. "I told you, didn't I?" he asked. "I said I was immortal."

_/Kid,/ _Kurama began, _/this man is older than the Rikodou Sennin – I said that before, didn't I? I would imagine that outliving _every single person _you've ever met wouldn't be pleasant./_

Naruto thought about what Kurama said, then answered. "So you can never die?"

"Never," Edward agreed. "I might tell you why one day, but for now, just learn that being immortal isn't a good thing."

"Why not?" Naruto questioned. "Living forever would be amazing! Nobody cares about me, so -"

Ed's eyes narrowed towards him. "Listen up, _kid. _I've seen all the wars, all the suffering, and all my precious people die. I've seen the sheer pain inflicted by enemies killing those precious to others. I've seen them go through their agony and wither away while I stay the same. I see them have children who will die in the same way. I've been through antagonising pain myself, but can it all end and I just die? No. I am in pain for eternity. _I want to end it._"

"Why, though?" Naruto demanded.

"All of my friends are dead. All of their children are dead. Their grandchildren, great-grandchildren, great-great-grandchildren and so on are all dead. My own -"

"Your own?"

Edward stopped when Naruto cut him off, not bothering to answer the question. "Everyone I've ever cared about is gone. If I had known better, I wouldn't have made the mistake I had, which caused me to be immortal. I - _I never would have tried to attack Father one last time!_"

"Father?" Naruto inquired. "Your own father?"

"No, he -" Edward paused, then stopped. "Never mind. You need rest. We can begin working on your rehabilitation tomorrow. For now, I need to seal off all presence of us. Your village will likely send out a search team soon."

"Does that mean you'll teach me?" Naruto asked, excited, forgetting about the situation.

"Did I ever say I wouldn't?"

Naruto never smiled broader in his life, even knowing that his new mentor was an immortal who detested living and wanted to die.

_Don't worry,_ Naruto thought. _If you train me to overcome my father, I'll _definitely _find a way for you to achieve your dream!_

_This kid's insane, _Kurama thought. _He managed to convince the man of legend to teach him by bringing up all the wrong subjects. What is Edward thinking...?_

"And by the way, kid," Edward told him, "tell Kurama that I know what I'm doing."

Kurama humph-ed, not listening to Naruto speaking to him.

**(Section Break)**

"What business does Sunagakure have with Konohagakure?" Minato asked. The oldest of the group – _Male, maybe thirty. Cloth covering half of his face. Well-statured, j__ōnin level,_ the Hokage noted – took a step forward.

"We're on orders directly from the Lord Kazekage," he explained, tone respectful. "The Lord Kazekage wishes to propose a stronger alliance. Currently, both Konohagakure and Sunagakure are not trusting of each other. The Lord Kazekage wishes to change that."

"And why was it required to send a team to tell me that?" the Yondaime inquired flatly. "That could easily have been sent in a letter."

"The Lord Kazekage was worried that you would turn down his offer unless it was shown that it was important enough for one of his strongest team of ninja be sent," the man replied.

The Hokage's eyes narrowed slightly. "This is one of your strongest teams?"

"Yes," he answered. "My name is Baki. Next to me is Subaku no Temari, the Lord Kazekage's eldest. Her two brothers, Subaku no Kankurō and Subaku no Gaara, are here as well."

_Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara of the Desert, hmm? Why would the Kazekage send his children? To make an impression, or -?_

"As you can see," the man continued, "the Lord Kazekage has the utmost faith in your decision for the better of our two great villages."

Minato nodded. "Please send over the conditions of the new alliance by tomorrow. I will look at them."

The man bowed respectfully, causing the girl and older boy to do so as well. The youngest stayed impassive. _They aren't forcing him to, either. Why not?_

"Thank you for your time, Lord Hokage."

**(Section Break)**

"Listen, Squad Two," Minato commanded. "Your mission is to locate and bring back – alive – my son."

There was a slight intake of breath in the room. _Evidentally,_ Minato noted, _no one else knew we had a son, either. _

Evidently

"Excuse me, sir," one of the subordinates – Ayame, if he remembered correctly – began. "You had a son?"

"Yes," the Yondaime replied. "My wife, Kushina, had twins. My son, however, was diagnosed with a deadly disease and was hidden from the public for his own well-being. Unfortunately, this proved a mistake. He ran away two nights ago."

"Miss Natsuki had a brother?" another subordinate asked curiously. "Does he look like her?"

"Similar," Minato admitted. "He's about four foot three, or about one hundred and thirty centimetres. Pale blond and spiky hair, blue eyes, three whisker-like marks on his cheeks, skinny. Please keep in mind that, like my daughter, he is not the Kyūbi incarnate. Rather, if he were to die, the Kyūbi would be released from its prison and destroy all that is around it."

It was a necessary lie. He wasn't sure what would happen, but he knew that the Kyūbi would only be set back and, after a few years, finally come back and destroying something else. Either way, his son wouldn't be killed by his own foolishness.

"Will you accept the mission, Squad Two?" Minato asked, hands folded.

"Yes," they all replied. Minato leaned back.

"Good," he responded. "Leave in the morning."

**(Section Break)**

"Up yet, kid?" Edward asked. Naruto groaned.

"How do you get up so early?" Naruto asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "It's, what, five o'clock?"

"Seven, actually," Ed replied. "You wouldn't know, though, since there's no daylight in here."

"You have a clock, then?"

"Yeah," he answered. "So, you hungry?"

"Yes," Naruto said truthfully, stomach growling lightly. "Are we having breakfast?"

"Nope," Edward grinned. "Well, sort of."

"Sort of?" Naruto inquired. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have all the ingredients right here," Edward stated, "but you have to make it."

"Like, cook?" Naruto asked blankly. _I've never cooked anything..._

"Bingo," Ed smirked, tossing a bag of stuff towards Naruto. "I'll come back in forty minutes. Have fun!"

Naruto stared down at the bag, unsure of what to do. _/Would it be too much to ask if you could help me?/_

_/Why would I know how?/ _Kurama asked. _/I'm a giant fox, not a chef. I don't eat anything other than live animals, anyway./_

_/That's kind of creepy, you know,/ _Naruto said.

Kurama grunted. _/You should get working, kid,/ _the Kyūbi suggested. _/He won't wait for you./_

_/How do you know? You said you'd never met him./_

_/I didn't, not really,/ _the fox answered. _/Rather, he met me./_

_/What difference does _that_ make?/_

_/It means that I don't know anything about him other than a few of his tendencies. He knows about me, though./_

_/What about those legends?/_

_/They're legends, kid. Even if they have basis in fact, they aren't entirely correct./_

_/So, in other words, you lied,/ _Naruto deadpanned.

_/I'm hurt, jailor,/ _the Kyūbi mocked. _/Not really. Besides, you're wasting time – go make breakfast./_

Naruto blew his bangs out of his face in a large huff before walking into one of the other rooms. _I didn't notice before, but this place is rather large. Even if everything but the furniture is made out of cold stone, it's all perfectly-proportioned. How did he do that?_

Looking at the stone counter-tops, Naruto was faintly impressed. There was a refrigerator that was somehow functional and a sink, as well as a stove and oven. The cupboards were full of cooking utensils, too. Not to mention a table and a chair were in the corner. _Did he buy them from the mainland, then?_

Naruto set the bag on the counter-top. Opening it, he sighed deeply. _Why couldn't I have just made instant ramen?_

**(Section Break)**

"This way, team," the leader of Squad Two yelled, turning. They followed soon after.

"Did you find something, Teacher?" one of them asked. The leader nodded.

"His scent is going this way," he replied. "It's faint, but there. He may have tried to mask his scent."

"He's no ordinary kid, then, knowing how to do that," another responded. "Where could he have learned it?"

"The mission summary said he spent all his free time in the Lord Hokage's library as far as the Lord Hokage knew," the third one noted.

"Perhaps he did," the leader agreed. "This way!"

The four-man team broke through the forest's canopy and found a large village resting on the coast of an ocean.

**(Section Break)**

"F-father?" Hinata asked, cringing slightly. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," her father replied. "Your training has been going well. Your attitude, however, needs reforming."

"A-attitude?" Hinata inquired. "What do you mean, Father?"

"You stutter," Hiashi responded bluntly. "The Clan's heiress cannot stutter."

"I thought I wasn't the heiress," his daughter noted quietly. "You said that Hanabi was."

"No, that's what the Elders want," the Clan Head said. "I do not care which of my daughters is the Clan's new Head. Whichever one is stronger. You have proved yourself worthy as of late for reasons I am unsure of, finally beating your younger sibling. This doesn't matter if your personality is still worthless."

"Worthless, Father?" Hinata whispered. "I'm worthless?"

"Practically," her father stated. "Stop stuttering and become someone worthy of being Clan Head. Only then will I be satisfied."

"Yes, Father," Hinata replied sadly. "Of course."

"Good. Call your cousin in here when you're done."

"As you wish, Father."

**(Section Break)**

Shikamaru looked up at the clouds and sighed. His friend looked towards him.

"Are you alright, Shikamaru?" he asked. Shikamaru sighed again.

"I suppose I am," he answered. "I just have a really bad feeling."

"Maybe you're hungry," his friend replied. "That's why I usually feel bad. Want a chip?"

Shikamaru laughed slightly. "No thanks, Chōji, I'm not hungry."

"You sure?" Chōji pushed. "I don't mind sharing."

"Maybe one, then," Shikamaru allowed, taking one from the held-out bag. "You know, Chōji, have you noticed what's been up with Natsuki?"

"The Lord Yondaime's daughter?" Chōji asked. "She has seemed a bit down, why?"

"I feel like it's connected."

"Don't sweat it, Shikamaru. You're talking like an old man."

Shikamaru chuckled. "I suppose I am, huh?"

_But still..._

**(Section Break)**

Sakura trudged around glumly. _Natsuki's been really depressed lately because of her brother,_ she thought tiredly. _While I understand her wanting to be alone, she left _me _alone. Wouldn't that be considered selfishness? The only other friends I have are from when I hadn't joined the Academy, and we don't talk much. Even the other people in the Academy don't really like me, so..._

Sakura didn't notice when she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was -"

Her eyes slowly dilated in horror as she took a step back. _I didn't bump into someone, _she thought, horrified. _I bumped into a... a monster!_

She turned around and ran away as fast as she could from the sand wall and the emotionless man behind it.

**(Section Break)**

Ino hit someone's shoulder. "Sorry," she muttered. Hysterical sobs met her words. _W-what the -?_

Ino turned around and saw Sakura. Her initial response was to taunt her, but to see her like this – so scared, so _vulnerable –_ she quickly comforted her rival. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"I-ino," Sakura stuttered. "M-monster – I couldn't – s-sand, and -"

"Calm down, Sakura," Ino soothed. "Tell me what happened," she comforted, walking towards a bench and sitting them both down.

"T-there was t-this wall of _sand _and this creepy boy o-or _some_thing behind it who was just s-_staring _at me," she hiccuped. "He was like a _demon!_"

Neither noticed the same kid walking behind the bench, face reflecting sadness, if only slightly.

**(Section Break)**

Kiba looked at the weird bug-guy. "Yo," he greeted nervously.

The kid looked at him, barely shifting his head before giving a slight nod. "Inuzuka," he replied.

Kiba looked a bit uncomfortable, but continued. "I noticed you were kind of alone here," he said normally, looking away with his hands behind his head. "Did you want to come eat with me?"

_I think he's the alone one,_ the kid thought, but nodded. "That would be acceptable."

Kiba glanced at him again and turned away. "Let's go then, Aburame."

"Shino."

Kiba looked back for a second before turning towards the field again. "Let's go then, Shino."

**(Section Break)**

Sasuke glanced concernedly over at the Hokage's daughter. She hadn't spoken for two days, something abnormal for the joyful girl. _Did something happen?_

If he were to ask, he would be answered with rumours. No one, however, would approach him of their own motivation. If he were to ask why, he would be given the answer that their lowly selves aren't worth the last loyal Uchiha's time. If he were to ask why they felt like that, he wouldn't have gotten an answer worth anything.

However, for now, he would just continue to ponder. Eventually, he might approach the sullen girl. And, eventually, he might become a bit more than acquaintances. Friends, perhaps. But that would have to wait for a little while. Getting up during the middle of a test would be a bad idea.

**(Section Break)**

Kakashi looked at his teacher, sad. _His own son would leave?_

"Is there anything I can do, Lord Hokage?" Kakashi inquired. Minato began to shake his head, but stopped.

"Actually," he answered, "I think you can. Follow the squad I sent out yesterday. One of their members has questionable status within Konoha. Not only that, but I feel that you would be beneficial to their search."

"Of course, Lord Hokage," Kakashi replied. "I will leave within the hour while the day is still good."

"Don't be late, Kakashi," the Hokage joked.

"I won't," his student promised.

**(Section Break)**

Neji looked into the eyes of the Clan Head. "You wanted to see me, Lord Hiashi?"

"Yes," Hiashi answered calmly. "Your cousin Hinata needs to fix her pathetic stuttering issues. A spar between the two of you may be helpful."

"A spar?" Neji inquired. "One of only Jyūken?"

"Yes," the Clan Head replied. "There will be no allowed use of the Cursed Seal yet."

_Yet? _Neji thought furiously. "Of course, Lord Hiashi."

"Good. Your spar will be in three days. I will have a messenger alert Hinata. You are dismissed."

**(Section Break)**

Lee looked up at the man who decided to train him. _I'm so thankful, really..._

"Are you ready, Lee?" the man asked, teeth sparkling. Lee nodded once and yelled a loud affirmal. The two began running laps around the village.

Lee, though beaten and worn by the end of it, didn't stop smiling.

**(Section Break)**

Tenten held the kunai in her hand, flipping it over and over. She finally threw it towards the target. _Dead on,_ she thought proudly. _I'm going to become a weapons mistress. I don't have the skills to become a medic-nin like Lady Tsunade, but that doesn't mean I can't be just as strong!_

Throwing more kunai, she grinned. _I take that back. I'll be stronger!_

**(Section Break)**

Jiraiya huffed as he was thrown out of the hotel. _Ungrateful kids,_ he thought bitterly.

Slowly, he began his long journey towards Konoha. Emergency summons were important, but they could wait for him. He always stopped at all the towns on the way – ones with bathhouses were preferred, though maybe not for the reason a passerby would think.

Unfortunately for him, he was only right outside of Hoshigakure – a mere couple days from Konohagakure. If Minato summoned him, there'd be no doubt Minato would know exactly how long it'd take to get to Konoha. _Better hurry then, I suppose._

_My favourite student's calling, after all._

**(Section Break)**

Edward activated the array for the sealing. Complete protection was merely one of his many abilities. Besides, they wouldn't know what happened since he removed the seal on the outside of his door. Checking his personal clock, he made a clicking sound with his tongue. _The kid's got five more minutes. I suppose I'll go see if he was able to improvise with the ingredients, since they don't go together in any food I've ever eaten._

Walking down the stairs slowly, he sighed. _He's damn lucky that none of my true self has really shined. If it had, there's no telling what would have happened. Would he have been succumbed to my failed Gate? Or perhaps stabbed by my overwhelming desire for blood. Or maybe -_

_That certainly took a dark turn, now didn't it? _he noted. _Whatever. Let's see how he's doing._

And, as he walked in, he was pelted with an explosive bit of flour.

**(Section Break)**

**In response to Guest: **NaruHina will actually be an explainable pairing in this. Unlike the anime/manga, Naruto never saved Hinata from those bullies when he was younger, so she doesn't feel inspired by him in the slightest. Later on, her true colours will show somehow and her being paired with Naruto (in a side-romance, so it won't be important to the plot) will make more sense. I personally enjoy NaruHina, but I hate reading fanfictions where there's a really good plot and then they overrun it with the pairing.

**In response to Peter Kim:** I hope this chapter explains some of that.

**I'm rather satisfied with this chapter, though it's a tad short. The first section ending (with Edward stating that his dream is to die) made me smile as I wrote it (that sounds a tad creepy, huh).**

**Also, someone might be wondering why I'm using phrases such as "Lord Hokage" rather than "Hokage-sama." This is because of people who watched dubbed (I only know one who watched Naruto with the dub, though) and aren't as knowledgeable about Japanese as people who may watched subbed are. Personally, I'm learning Japanese, so I could really lather this up with it, but I find it distasteful. And, by the way, I'm using kid in place of "gaki," which is an informal term for someone young, so it could be compared to brat.**

**Well, thank you for reading! ****If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

******Shameless advertising:** If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossovers, I have a story called _Molten_ up. It's a bit drabble-y. I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	4. Chapter Four

**Title: The Everlasting Sins**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: Canon pairings for Naruto, along with side-NaruHina in (very) late chapters.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Mystery.**

**Summary: A sin lasts forever, even if other things do not. Naruto's debilitating disease doesn't, nor does his hatred. His past, however, forever continues to follow him. Smart, powerful Naruto. Rewritten in collaboration with The Sin of Justice, the original author. **

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review to either me or The Sin of Justice.**

**Beta: N/A – Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, violence, and possible blood/gore.**

**Category: Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.**

**Uploaded: February 18th, 2013**

**Key:**

"Normal dialogue."

_Thoughts – for everyone, including Bijū._

_/Mental conversations./_

**Please note that Bijū cannot "speak" unless their host is inside of the seal.**

**_Anonymous reviews are not encouraged, as they cause a longer author's note at the end of the chapter._**

_**Please note that this story is under "mystery" for a reason. That is why most of the unexplained things - such as Edward defeating a very difficult enemy - are occurring.**_

**(Section Break)**

"Ready?" the leader asked. The three subordinates nodded. "Let's go, then."

Initially, they hadn't expected Uzushiogakure to be like this. From what Miss Kushina had said of her birthplace, it was a magnificent village filled with happy people. She had said that it was destroyed in the Third Shinobi War, but this amount of damage was insane. It was completely demolished and small pieces of buildings were everywhere, torn apart further by erosion and the weather, their finely-chiseled surface deformed.

"My God," one of them muttered. The girl subordinate, Ayame, nodded absently, taking in the scenery.

The leader looked at them. "We need to go," he ordered. "The Lord Hokage shouldn't need to wait for the retrieval of his son."

"A-ah, of course," the third one replied. "The scent?"

"This way," the leader responded, pointing to the left.

"Come on," Ayame huffed, pushing the first one.

"I can walk myself," Jinta mumbled, pulling himself out of Ayame's hands. "Come on, Akiyo."

"Y-yeah," Akiyo said, jogging towards them. "How much farther, Captain?"

"A minute, maybe," the squad leader replied.

"The scent's old," Akiyo informed. "The only other thing here is the sea and debris."

"How can you tell?" Ayame inquired. "You're not an Inuzuka like the captain is."

"I trained to improve my senses," Akiyo admitted. "Can you smell anything, Jinta?"

"A little bit," Jinta replied. "Not the Lord Hokage's son specifically, but there's definitely a human smell here."

"Very good," the captain praised. "We're almost there."

They nodded.

**(Section Break)**

Kakashi glanced uneasily at the approaching island. He had made it there especially quickly since he was technically on a solo mission. He hadn't heard the name since Miss Kushina had told him of where she was before she met his teacher.

"How much longer?" he asked the boat driver, taking a boat sine he wasn't willing to exhaust himself in case of possible enemy ninja. The rower shrugged and mumbled a number. Kakashi nodded gratefully.

"Why are you going to the ruins, anyway?" the man asked. Kakashi fingered his headband and the man accepted the answer. He thought he heard a muttered a few words about money, but ignored it.

_He's counting on me, _Kakashi thought. _He knows that Squad Two won't be enough. I'll make his decision count._

**(Section Break)**

Ed's face, now covered in the pasty white of half-mixed dough, was a sight to behold. While not outwardly showing any emotions, he slowly wiped it off and looked at what had become of his kitchen.

"Really," he sighed, looking straight at the probably-going-to-be freeloader in his kitchen. Naruto smiled sheepishly, a bit scared. "And what exactly prompted _this?_" he asked, motioning towards the messy room with a wave of his hand.

Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head slightly. "Kurama suggested I add the vinegar to the dough."

"And what was in the dough?" Edward questioned, his voice like that of talking to a child.

"Flour, baking powder, water, salt, and some baking soda," Naruto hesitated. "Is something wrong?"

"It's a simple chemical reaction," Edward muttered, clapping his hands together and cleaning the kitchen instantly. "Vinegar and baking soda cause an extreme reaction that creates something similar to a boil-over. How much you added, though, seems to be the real question."

Naruto looked at him in amazement. "How did you do that?!" he asked eagerly. "You just clapped and then – boom! Clean kitchen!"

Ed looked at him, a bit amused. "Alchemy," he answered. "Why?"

"Kurama said you had some kind of power, but I thought it was just some type of ninja technique!"

"Kurama doesn't know much," Edward noted. "Not compared to me, anyway."

"Then what is alchemy?" Naruto questioned excitedly.

"Alchemy?" Ed blinked. "You're interested, then?"

"Of course!" Naruto replied. "Though, it's probably a lot of work."

"You have no idea," Edward laughed. "I'll tell you, though."

"Really?"

"Really. It'll be useful later on, kid."

**(Section Break)**

"Here?" Ayame inquired. The captain nodded, crouching down and looking at the floor.

"The scent just stops," the captain murmured. "Can you sense anything, Akiyo?"

"I sense a faint chakra signature, but I'm not sure where," Akiyo replied. "It's quite a lot, so I don't think it's the Lord Hokage's son."

"Whose, then?" Jinta wondered. "We should be on guard."

"Yeah," Ayame agreed. "Captain, look at the ground here. It doesn't look like it was attacked."

The captain looked towards where her finger was pointing, running his calloused hands over the floor. "It's smooth," he realised. "Someone's been here."

"Who?" Akiyo asked. "It looks like someone restored what was right here."

"Maybe there's something underneath?" Jinta suggested.

"Perhaps," the captain responded. "If there is something under, how can we get there? None of us are any good with earth techniques."

"We could always use our exploding tags if we're careful," Akiyo said. "As long as we keep our distance and control the blast, everything but where we're aiming should be intact."

"I suppose so," the captain admitted. "It's a good idea. Get out one, everyone, and place them in the middle. We'll detonate them on three."

"Roger," Ayame grunted, slapping the explosive tag onto the ground on top of the other three. They all began channeling chakra into their respective bombs before jumping away, barely escaping the scorching heat of the explosives.

"Did we get it?" Jinta asked. The captain shrugged.

"Let's see, shall we?" he grinned.

Looking towards the entrance, they were surprised to find that nothing had broken. _Nothing._

"What the hell?" Ayame muttered. "Captain, what -"

The captain shushed her and made a gesture towards the entrance. Sure enough, it was slowly crumbling.

"What is that thing _made _of?" Jinta pondered. "Do we try again?"

"I doubt that's necessary," a new voice chimed in. Squad Two turned around to face a gray-haired man.

"Mister Kakashi!" Ayame exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"The Lord Hokage instructed I come and help you," he smiled. "I can sense chakra better than any of you."

"Do you have any proof of your statement?" the captain questioned calmly, fingering a kunai in his pouch. Kakashi nodded and slowly pulled a scroll out of the pockets on his vest before tossing it to him.

Giving it the once over, the captain nodded. "Do you have any idea of what we can do?"

"Nothing, really," Kakashi replied cheerfully. Jinta made a disbelieving noise in the back of his throat. Kakashi chuckled a bit. "We're going to have to dig through the stone. Explosives don't work – all the damage that was done to these buildings wasn't because of explosions."

The captain debated internally for a moment before nodding. "How long will it take?" he asked.

"Not long," Kakashi replied. "A day or so."

Akiyo glanced at the new man warily. _He interferes..._

**(Section Break)**

"When?" Naruto asked.

"When?" Edward repeated. "As soon as you can cook a decent meal."

"B-but -"

"I had to stay on a deserted island for a month to be able to learn alchemy. Be grateful that I'm telling you what alchemy is just in exchange for a meal," Edward replied.

Naruto sighed. _/It's not my fault that I grew up without the knowledge of cooking,/ _he pouted internally.

_/You had all the resources at your fingertips, stupid,/ _the fox replied without a second thought. Naruto grumbled to himself.

"I'm going to go outside for a little bit," Ed said aloud, interrupting Naruto. "Someone's here."

"Already?" Naruto wondered.

"Of course. They're ninja, you know," Edward responded. "Go outside the back door of this room and go left. Third door on the right, there's some more ingredients. Try something simpler."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You're certainly eager," Edward muttered, laughing, and began his trudge to the stairs. After a long few minutes, he finally reached the point where he sealed off the underground house. _They're out there. They originally tried explosives, but then discontinued. Judging by the sound of it, they're digging. _Edward made a humming noise before clapping his hands together and transmuting a reinforced wall behind him. _Best let the kid not hear any of this. He's too naïve to know of actual violence._

Edward finally turned around and straightened his clothes. He clapped his hands together once more and put them on the floor, deconstructing the barrier and reconstructing it into the floor. He saw five surprised faces – _Is that a dog? _he wondered – and smirked.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," he mocked, bowing. "What can I do for you?"

**(Section Break)**

Kakashi hadn't expected someone to appear out of a wall that disappeared with a red glow. There was a boy – _A man, maybe,_ he thought – inside. Kakashi assessed him quickly: golden hair in a ponytail with side-bangs, shorter than average, black t-shirt, black pants, black combat boots, golden eyes, a strange symbol hanging around his neck that looked like a snake, and a bone-chilling smirk. Squad Two quickly recovered and went into defensive positions. Kakashi stayed put, although his muscles tensed.

Squad Two looked utterly confused as the man bowed to them in a mocking manner. Kakashi fingered a kunai in his pouch before putting on a cheerful mask.

"Hello," Kakashi greeted. "We're looking for someone."

"Oh?" the man replied, the smirk never leaving his face. "Is that a reason to try to both dig and blow up my entryway?"

"I'm afraid so," Kakashi chuckled. "We can sense a chakra signature here."

"I'm afraid to tell you that it's only me and my acquaintance here," he replied, seemingly casual. It put Kakashi on guard. "Perhaps a description would help?"

Squad Two regained composure and the captain of the group began speaking. "Short, looks around eight. Blonde and spiky hair, blue eyes, whisker-like marks on his face. Does that match anyone?"

The man shook his head slowly. "No, it doesn't. Why are you looking for him?"

"He's missing," Ayame replied vaguely. "He's quite important to our client, you see."

"I'm afraid I can be of no help," the blonde apologised. "If you excuse me -"

"Who are you?" Kakashi interrupted. "No one should be in these ruins."

"Well, this is getting complicated, isn't it?" the boy laughed. "I'm just a passerby."

"Why are you here?" Kakashi continuing interrogating. The smile on the man's face began to dampen the slightest bit.

"I'm looking for something. Thought the ruins would be a good place to start, so I decided to make a harmless little shelter underground." The man frowned. "You probably shouldn't be interrogating me, Mister Ninja. I'm not doing any harm and I can file against you with a complaint to your village leader."

"We just need some information," Jinta butted in. "We don't mean anything personal."

"I'm sad to say you'll need to find your _information _elsewhere," the boy ground out. "If you would please leave, I can get on with my morning."

"It's unfortunate that you can't leave," Kakashi said. "You appear to be withholding information."

"You are all insane," he muttered. "Leave me alone."

Kakashi took a kunai out from his pouch and twirled it around his finger. "We will resort to force unless you come clean," he warned.

The man made a grunting noise before clapping his hands and pressing them against the floor. Kakashi looked at him curiously until, before he knew it, the red glow was back and the wall reappeared. "That wasn't very productive," he chuckled, "but it did help."

He looked over at Squad Two, who each had a look of light fascination on their faces. "Come on," Kakashi beckoned, "we should find somewhere to sleep for tonight. We can go over this later."

**(Se****ction Break)**

Edward sighed in annoyance, restoring the wall behind him back into the floor so he could walk down the stairs again. _Annoying ninja, _he huffed. _They always bother me. Hopefully they didn't recognise me, however._

He walked towards the stone doorway that led to the kitchen, slowly reaching the hall on the other side before turning left and finding the correct door. He opened it up, wondering where the kid went. He looked around the room, inspecting it. Something was off.

"Where are you, kid?" he murmured. He walked towards the room that the child had woken up in to find him sleeping on the bed. He sighed again before looking at the boy more closely.

_Underweight by a small amount, _he noted. _Three defining whisker-like marks on each cheek. They're almost like scars – definitely from Kurama. Blue eyes from when he was awake. Light blonde hair that looks like it could have been a sunshine yellow once upon a time, although now it's slightly limp and dead. Not enough nutrition. His skin's pale – doesn't get out much, then. From what I've heard, his village doesn't exactly like him, so that's not necessarily his fault. A tiny bit shorter than the average person his age. Bones are showing and there's a definite lack of muscle. He could be a walking skeleton. Being this skinny isn't good. He appeared to have a slight lack of balance when standing, implying that he doesn't do running or anything of the sort. With the pathetic condition his body is in, I'm surprised that he managed to live ten years without Kurama's help. _

Edward rubbed his temples. _I think I bit off quite a large portion here. I can chew it, but it'll take a while if I don't want to choke._ He inspected a couple of health aspects before going back to the storeroom. _I know from experience that he needs a specialised diet. I don't exactly want to give my food away, but we'll see what I can do about the influence I'm under for now._

_This kid's in for a hell of a ride, _he thought. _Konohagakure no Sato is looking for him. Son of the Fourth Hokage, from what I can tell. The gray-haired man is Sharingan no Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan. The Fourth Hokage trained him, now that I think about it. Did he send Kakashi of the __Sharingan for a specific reason? Sending such a powerful ninja after a single child, even if the child is your son... It'd make much more sense to send the most powerful tracker rather than a powerful ninja. Perhaps he was expecting some type of fight to break out? One of the ninja back there on the team looked extremely nervous, but his posture was definitely relaxed if you looked deep. Perhaps the Fourth doesn't trust that man. _Picking up a few ingredients here and there, he set off for the kitchen. _I wonder why, though. Is he a spy, then? Konohagakure no Sato's always had some issues when it comes to allegiance, but a spy is new. Who would even spy on them? It's not like they're secretive._

_Unless the man spying wants to be secretive. Perhaps a high-ranking ninja doesn't like how things are being run. From what occurred back with the Uchiha Clan, something wasn't right. Things were set up. A lot of things were set up. _He began skinning the apples he picked out. _Konoha seems to be in danger. I doubt the kid would care, but innocent people don't deserve to get caught up into this._

He sliced the apple into many pieces before putting both the skins and the sliced apple into a bowl. _His hatred for Konoha is a bit blinding. His naivety is astounding, honestly. A prodigy in his own right, yes, but he isn't all-knowing. I'm not either, but I've certainly lived long enough to know better than him. _He turned on the stove and put on a pan on, waiting for it to heat up. _They'll come here again tomorrow morning, those ninja. They know I'm hiding something. I don't particularly want to fight, but I won't just let them accuse me of things. Hopefully they're aren't blinded by wanting to complete their mission. From what I can tell, however, things are going to get complicated. _He dropped what was in the bowl into the pan to caramelise, adding a sprinkle of brown sugar. He began mixing up some dough. _That third ninja – the one who didn't talk – doesn't seem hostile. He has two motives here. What are they?_

He began kneading the dough, adding dry flour at regular intervals and stirring the apples to make sure they didn't burn. _I'm not sure. Only time will tell. In any case, I don't want them back here. It took me about a day to make this house and I don't want to make another. I'd have to relocate as well. It'd be a pain in the ass. _He spread the dough out and sprinkled a bit of sugar over it before cutting it. _I wouldn't mind relocating, though. I'm easily found here now that the kid's shown up. Where to go, where to go... _he grabbed the pan with the apples and spread them out onto the cut dough, rolling each one up into a vague dumpling-like shape. _I think we'll be alright for now. If we have to move, I'm not going far. I rather like secluded islands. Perhaps to Nami no Kuni, Land of the Waves. I heard that it's gone into a level of poverty, though. _He smirked as he set the dumpling-like apple things onto a tray and into an oven he heated up. _Well, transmuting a little money never hurt anyone. As long as I have enough for food, that's all I need. For now, we're alright here, though._

He cleaned up the mess he made as he waited on the oven. _The kid wants me to train him in alchemy. I have a feeling that, if I do, he'll do something incredibly stupid. My feelings, according to Alphonse, are generally correct. I can always hope I'm not, but I don't think I'll be incorrect. I can't just not teach him alchemy, though, after the little display he showed me. To have that much conviction is rare. I tried teaching it before and it never worked out. The same fate won't befall him, I hope. I'm not sure anyone deserves to die in the ways they all had. Human Transmutation seemed to be the death of all of them, though. Kind of amusing, in a way. _The oven finally dinged and he took the pan out before sprinkling fine powdered sugar over everything. _I'm not sure what's exactly amusing about death, though. Perhaps the fact that I can't die?_

He set out two plates and put a few on each one. _Naruto doesn't seem like the stupid type, though death can make you do stupid things. He doesn't have any loved ones, though, so I wonder what will happen. As far as I can tell, not much. If I do get around to teaching him alchemy, there wouldn't be much point in it if he doesn't use it for other people. I'm not sure I'll teach him alchemy if he doesn't have anyone he'd be using it to protect or help. _He shaved a cinnamon stick over each one. _I suppose that's a fair exchange. Teach him alchemy in exchange for him only using for others' sakes. He's too naïve currently to do that, though. Currently, he technically did offer me something of equal enough value, although it's a pathetic offering. It'd be like going to the Truth and trying to offer your brain for more knowledge. That's actually a really bad analogy. _He picked up both plates and began walking to the sleeping boy's den. _I can't think of a good analogy. It's too early._

Strolling down the halls, he sighed again. He pushed the door open and set one plate on the chair by the far side of the room where he had sat where the boy had originally woke up. Edward walked up to the sleeping boy, shaking him awake. _I'll see what he can do. If he gives a good answer to the riddle – if he gets that far – I'll train him anyway. Currently, he's recovering and can't even cook. We'll see what happens. _The boy groaned and flipped over. He tried again with the same response.

Edward ended up just pushing him off the bed.

**(Section Break)**

"So?" Ayame inquired. "What's up, Mister Kakashi?"

"I could definitely smell a scent similar to the Lord Hokage's on the man that greeted us. It's probably the smell of the Lord Hokage's home." Kakashi made a small humming noise. "He didn't want us there. I wonder if he found out about their connection."

"Unlikely," the captain of Squad Two inputted. "The scent was almost too faint to detect. I didn't notice it at first. The Lord Hokage's son either is there willingly or unwillingly. From what we could tell, there's a chakra signature there."

"That's a problem," Jinta noted. "I couldn't sense the blonde man's chakra. It's like he was invisible."

"Should we still attempt to dig it up?" Akiyo asked.

"No, he'd know," Kakashi muttered. "Your captain and I will go. We can hide our chakra signatures easy enough to get inside. I trust you can take care of yourselves?"

"Of course," Ayame replied. "When will you leave?"

"At midnight," the captain responded. "We'll prepare dinner for now."

The three other members of Squad Two each made small noises of agreement, setting out to find things necessary to make it through the night.

**(Section Break)**

"Let's go, Mister Kakashi," the captain ordered. Kakashi nodded swiftly and stood up, casually strolling to the destination.

"We can Shunshin in, now that we've seen the stairs he was standing on, yes?" Kakashi reaffirmed. The captain nodded. "Let's go, then."

"Right."

Edward knew something was wrong the minute a light wind blew down the hallway.

**(Section Break)**

**In response to Guest:** No, Naruto will not be "returning" to his village. At the end of the story, he won't be in Konoha. I apologise that it made you a bit saddened, but I would like to let you know that Naruto isn't going to see the "error of his ways" and go all "good" again.

******Wow, so many reviews after only three chapters! I thank everyone for following/favouriting/reviewing – it really makes me happy :P I apologise for taking so long. I got pink eye, a cold, my ankles started swelling again (they're sprained). I couldn't really see and we got some really hefty schoolwork. Then I went and got an eyelid infection, too. Then I decided I wanted to finish the 300 episodes of One Piece I had to watch... yeah.**

******I also have no idea if that recipe works.**

******For some reason, the bold decided to go crazy in this chapter, so I apologise for that, too.**

******Well, thank you for reading! If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising:** Ifyou're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossovers, I have a story called _Molten_ up. It's a bit drabble-y. I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	5. Chapter Five

**Title: The Everlasting Sins**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: Canon pairings for Naruto, along with side-NaruHina in (very) late chapters.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Mystery.**

**Summary: A sin lasts forever, even if other things do not. Naruto's debilitating disease doesn't, nor does his hatred. His past, however, forever continues to follow him. Smart, powerful Naruto. Rewritten in collaboration with The Sin of Justice, the original author. **

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review to either me or The Sin of Justice.**

**Beta: N/A – Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, violence, and possible blood/gore.**

**Category: Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.**

**Uploaded: March 4th, 2013**

**Key:**

"Normal dialogue."

_Thoughts – for everyone, including Bijū._

_/Mental conversations./_

**Please note that Bijū cannot "speak" unless their host is inside of the seal.**

**_Anonymous reviews are not encouraged, as they cause a longer author's note at the end of the chapter._**

_**Please note that this story is under "mystery" for a reason. That is why most of the unexplained things - such as Edward defeating a very difficult enemy - are occurring.**_

**(Section Break)**

"That hurt," Naruto complained, rubbing his head and sitting up.

"Not my fault you wouldn't wake up," Edward replied indignantly. "I'm not exactly the most caring person in the world, you know."

"But -"

Edward interrupted him quickly, setting the plate in front of him. "Some people came looking for you," he informed Naruto, who had just been staring at the dish. "They will undoubtedly return."

"When do you expect?" Naruto inquired, snapping out of his trance before slowly standing up back to the bed, taking the meal with him. "Probably while we're 'asleep,' right?"

"Most likely," Ed confirmed, nodding. He sighed. "You're going to be a lot of trouble, aren't you? The Hokage's son, a Jinchūriki, et cetera, et cetera..."

"It's not like I really asked for it," Naruto muttered, picking up the pastry-like food and biting it. "Like how I didn't ask to be forgotten."

"But you were," Ed reminded him. "You'll heal soon. First you need to put on some weight. You look like skin and bones."

"Not my fault either," Naruto responded.

"You could always take better care of yourself," Edward said a bit coldly. "You only get one life – don't waste it."

Naruto paused eating for a second before nodding submissively. "I thought I was going to die anyway, though, even if I found you," he admitted quietly. "Kurama didn't exactly give me a lot of information about your abilities."

"Kurama doesn't really know about them," Edward laughed. "Besides, the little fox is sleeping anyway, right?"

"I think so," Naruto replied, starting to eat again. "How long will it take me to recover?"

"That depends on a lot of things," Ed answered. "Do what I ask and it'll be shorter."

Naruto hummed in response, finishing the meal and setting the plate to the side. His legs were still shaking a little bit from having to climb back onto the bed. "And the ninja coming here? You can keep them away, right? I don't want to go back."

"And you don't have to," Edward finished, scooping up the plate. "I'll come in here later with a few books for you. I want to see the comprehension level that you have."

Naruto nodded, smiling a little. "Thanks again."

Edward stared at him for a second, then returned the smile. "Just don't be foolish, got it?"

Naruto smiled bigger this time in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry about me, old man."

Edward's eyebrow twitched.

******(Section Break)**

Edward sighed, slowly shuffling around the library and picking out some of the easier books on chakra and elemental manipulation, as well as normal school subjects. He amused himself by thinking of the fact that he was practically teaching someone while he never even completed school. _Not in my lifetime, anyway. C__an't say the same about the other peoples' memories I've made use of._

He treaded around the gray stone floor of the room, taking in the many shelves made of the same material with nothing but books on them. There was a stone table with a chair near the back of the short rows of reading material that reached the low ceiling, and a short desk in the corner nearest the table filled to the brim with notes inscribed into a nearly-unbreakable material that resembled granite. Unique to the area he was currently in, it was perfect for preserving things over a long period of time. He didn't want his notes lost. They were coded in the language of his first lifespan, the one where he lived the happiest. It was unbreakable as far as he knew, the language dying out centuries ago. There weren't any records of the country he lived in anymore, either. After the population disappeared, it was quickly conquered and within a couple hundred years, nearly forgotten. Only scholars in places like Xing knew the language and it quickly became another lost thing to history. His memory there wasn't exactly foggy due to the memories of the people, but he quickly learned that he would much rather prefer not to access their memories. It was hard to glaze over the terror they felt when the entire country was bathed in alchemical light.

Pushing past the unpleasant thoughts, Edward made his way back to the bedroom Naruto was staying in. It had a simple bed made from the materials on the mainland and a desk propped against the wall that was also made out of stone. He would have preferred some variety, but stone provided the silent environment he enjoyed. It also made just transmuting everything away without having to think about all the different materials much easier. When he finally entered the room, the kid had appeared to fallen asleep again. Ed muttered under his breath before taking a pencil out of his pocket and writing a quick message on one of the small papers he kept on his person, setting it on top of the books before plopping them on the chair and moving the chair over next to the bed. He gazed impassively at the sleeping figure before heading off to the library again to review his battle notes, hoping to find some useful tricks to fight against trained ninja.

******(Section Break)**

Edward fingered the soft material covering him and sighed, resting his hand back on the slab of mineral. He'd not encountered a person with an implanted Sharingan yet and had no idea how that might benefit or impair the man's abilities. Not only that, but the four other ninja were enigmas. He doubted that they all would show up, of course – why else would they send a man like Kakashi of the Sharingan other than to root up any traitors? No, they wouldn't trust a man like that fight against himself. He put the tablet back into one of the many drawers and backed out of the chair. It was nearing midnight – around an hour or two after dinnertime, his internal clock told him – and he hadn't eaten since the mid-afternoon snack he prepared. The two of them would show up most likely using a high-speed movement technique. They'd have to pause before coming in, most likely having to blow the door off or something. His entryway was strong and resilient, though, so hopefully it wouldn't destroy the building entirely and cause a cave-in.

There was no doubt that the ninja found him to be extremely suspicious. While he had only minimal training in being a ninja, he knew that they could easily sense chakra and his was hidden so much so that he wasn't even there to all but the finest of sensory ninja. Naruto, however, wasn't – being just a child (an asleep one, no less), it was to be expected. That was probably how they figured the kid was definitely there. The scent he left wasn't strong due to Kurama's influence and it using the smallest amount of chakra he had seen in a while, but it was just enough to be followed. Ed supposed it couldn't be helped.

Heading to the storeroom, he looked around and sighed. Feeding two people had begun to take its toll, even on the first day. Fortunately, there was just enough to make a decent meal before needing to restock for the morning. It was hard to eat when you only had things like salt and flour.

Edward called on some of the knowledge that the former citisens had of cooking and nutrition and decided to make something that the kid would actually eat. From what he had just found out, the boy needed things that children didn't normally enjoy and he wasn't exactly sure how to make him eat what he needed.

(Needless to say, he decided on making everything into very compact, pill-like creations, coated in a healthy layer of sweetener.)

******(Section Break)**

It was nearly midnight. A cliché way to infiltrate, at midnight, but nothing Edward could do about it. He decided to stay in the room where Naruto had just finished reading the chapter and decided to go to bed, almost done with the massive book he had been given. The rate of reading was impressive for such a person of his age, but whether or not he understood it was another matter entirely. He could feel the on-edge tension in the air that Naruto gave off while Edward was in the room with him, but decided against commenting. The air was very still and very old-feeling – Edward absently noted that he needed to open up the entrance for an hour when he had time to replenish the air with new oxygen and the like. His senses were on high-alert, waiting for the smallest movement that didn't occur in the immediate vicinity. After a long minute of waiting, he heard a small crash and felt the slightest breeze come down the hallway and instantly knew that this wasn't going to be settled with merely fighting.

He pushed the chair back under the desk after clambering out of it and headed down the hallway to the foyer. It was a big, empty space that connected to other rooms, most of which had password-like combinations needed to access them. He sensed the two figures on the stairways and sighed audibly, startling them.

"Didn't you know it's rude to break and enter?" he asked, drawling, trying to make their tempers short. "It'd be easier if you'd just have knocked."

The brown-haired one, whose eyes appeared to have just adjusted to the extreme level of darkness in the room, muttered a curse under his breath before fingering a kunai from the pouch on the side of his leg. "Where's the Lord Hokage's son?" he asked, tone threatening. Ed noticed Kakashi of the Sharingan not moving at all, merely tensing his muscles in preparation for an attack.

"It's rude to barge in and then interrogate me, too," Edward murmured. "He is here, like you thought, Konoha ninja. He wishes not to return, however, so I can't just let you have your way."

"Why do you have him?" Kakashi asked. _More sensible, at least. _"The Lord Hokage is very worried about him."

"Unfortunately, I'll have to doubt that," Edward replied with a grin. "The word of a Bijū is much more trustworthy to me than a word of a human."

He noticed Kakashi tense even further, his fingers twitching for a kunai like the man beside him. "A Bijū?" he inquired, voice deathly calm and controlled.

"That's right," Ed responded. "I daresay that even a monster like the Kyūbi is more trustworthy than a man who was once a student of the leader of the village."

Edward watched bemusedly as the ninja took hold of a kunai. He repeated his earlier question. "Why do you have him?"

"Geez, you make it sound like I kidnapped him," Edward huffed. "If you must know, Kurama led him to me."

"Kurama?" Kakashi questioned, wanting Ed to explain further. Edward humoured him.

"The Kyūbi."

He raised his kunai in a defensive stance, letting him know he wasn't going to attack unless Edward said something very, very wrong. The brown-haired man beside him was glancing around uneasily by now, confused by the turn of events.

"And the Kyūbi led him here because -?" Kakashi led Edward on.

"Because he wanted to come here," Ed finished with another grin. "I have something he was interested in."

"And I don't suppose you'd be telling me what that was?" Kakashi muttered.

"Nope," Edward replied honestly. "Though, if you'd really like to, we can all just sit down over tea and discuss Naruto's predicament."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Kakashi responded, adjusting the small blade in his hand. "The Lord Hokage would be quite disappointed."

"That's a shame, then," Ed sighed. "You probably had some type of knowledge I was very interested in. However, know that I've told you what you want to know, I'm going to get what I want."

"And that is?" the brown-haired man, who Edward figured was the captain of the team from earlier, asked.

Edward's golden eyes seemed to shine in the darkness of the room as he spoke with an icy chill. "I want you to leave."

******(Section Break)**

Hinata was anything but ecstatic.

Her father, once again, had decided something for her – something she most certainly did _not _want to do. A spar with her cousin, Neji.

The spar itself wasn't a problem. It was Neji. Neji, the prodigy of the Hyūga Clan who had been born in the Branch House but was worthy of the Main House. He was cold, ruthless, and the perfect Hyūga. She couldn't even begin to compare with him, she knew. Her father, however, decided it would be a _wonderful_ idea to have a spar the next day. It was late, she knew, but she couldn't sleep. She had beaten her little sister Hanabi the other day, but if she had known that becoming stronger would make her father look down on her more if she lost, she probably wouldn't have. She knew his true objective was to make her into a worthy ninja of the Clan, suitable material of the Clan Head. She also knew that, while he appeared cold and uncaring, he did actually mind her state of health and if she were to ever die, he would likely only mourn in private. Appearances in the Clan meant everything. Even if your lover or child or best friend were to die, if you showed weakness in public, you were a disgrace.

So she vowed to only cry in private and act like her father wished of her. She knew that it'd be an awful experience, but what else could she do? Her loneliness hurt too much.

******(Section Break)**

"Okay, now I'm positive it's something to do with my bad feeling," Shikamaru muttered, looking out through the window at the stars. They didn't compare to clouds – they were already dead by the time he could see them shining – but they were calming enough for his needs. "She's been caught crying in class twice now. The Lord Hokage has been a bit down from the gossip I've heard and Lady Kushina hasn't been seen in public. _What is going on?_"

He sighed and rolled over. _Sometimes I feel too intelligent for my own good._

******(Section Break)**

Chōji, as usual, was having a midnight snack.

******(Section Break)**

Sakura shuddered, squeezing her eyes tightly in a vain attempt to sleep. She couldn't get over the creepy _thing_ she saw earlier.

_What was it? _she wondered. It obviously wasn't human but it looked like one. Perhaps just a creep?

Yeah, that was it. Just a weirdo who would probably be arrested for being so weird.

******(Section Break)**

Ino frowned, unable to get rest. Sakura had really freaked her out earlier that day, talking of a boy that _sand_ was protecting. From what she was told, he looked like a monster in human form. The sand thing was unsettling – perhaps he was a foreign ninja? Sakura hadn't said anything about that, though.

She wondered why he was there, eyes slowly closing to the outside world. _I'll think about it tomorrow._

******(Section Break)**

Kiba tugged at his hair, restless. Why had he been so bold as to befriend the creepy bug dude? He couldn't figure it out. He felt like clawing himself for doing something so weird. It was odd and he couldn't take it!

_He did seem pleased, though... Gahhh!_

******(Section Break)**

Shino lay on his side, thinking about the day's events. His excitement, although not visible to the casual observer, was pent up inside of him and begging to be let out. On the bright side, the kikai bugs inside of him enjoyed feasting on the chakra that was becoming unstable due to his emotions. It certainly helped him calm down.

_The Inuzuka approached me, and I am unsure why, _he thought, curious. _He seemed nervous about it. His body language implied that he needed attention. Perhaps he is only using me, or perhaps he needed a friend._

Shino sighed. _Either way, I am grateful. It is hard to be holed up only to your own thoughts._

******(Section Break)**

Sasuke threw another kunai at the makeshift target in his living room. He knew it was late, but he so desperately wanted to be stronger, to be more powerful...

_To be what his brother wasn't..._

He quickly shook off the thought, confused as to where it came from. He shrugged slightly, uncaring before throwing one last kunai – _Bullseye, _he noted triumphantly – before gathering them up and heading to take a quick shower before bed.

******(Section Break)**

Neji sat on the floor of his room, meditating. He could feel the nervous energy in the air of the compound – evidently, the whole Clan knew about the spar that he would have with Lady Hinata. Perhaps they were going to watch. Either way, it was her fate to lose.

After all, fate favoured him. It always did. He played along with its pulling of the strings of the world, so he was rewarded with a small compensation of being strong.

It was a generous reward for merely going with what the world decided for him.

******(Section Break)**

Lee snored in bed. He was asleep.

******(Section Break)**

Tenten sighed to herself as she polished the last of her vast array of weapons. She'd surely be tired in the morning when she woke up, it being so late and all, but her weapons came first. If she couldn't even take care of them, there was no way should could take care of herself, especially if she would surpass Lady Tsunade.

_Because I will._

******(Section Break)**

Jiraiya sighed as the huge gates of Konohagakure came into view. It was late and he was tired from all the booze at the previous town.

The gate guards asked for identification before one of them led him towards the lodging for people who entered Konohagakure and needed to see the Hokage. Minato was apparently asleep, but Jiraiya didn't mind. He still had a concussion from where a lady hit him.

******(Section Break)**

Minato tossed and turned, worrying about everything. Not only did the Land of Wind send a team from their Hidden Village to propose peace, but the boy with the black outlining his eyes worried him. He seemed like a monster. His mental state of being was questionable, too. Minato prayed that no harm would befall the village.

Not only this, but Naruto was also still missing. He felt so pained to think of the son he abandoned in favour of his daughter. While she was much stronger than he could ever be, he forgot about him because he knew he wouldn't live past ten anyway. _What kind of an excuse is that?_

He looked over towards his wife, who had been shedding tears in her sleep. He gently embraced her and tried to get some rest.

******(Section Break)**

"Are you alright, Gaara?" Temari asked carefully, coming out onto the roof. "It's a full moon tonight and -"

"Leave," Gaara commanded coldly. "Mother is hungry."

Temari paused before nodding and heading back down. "Be careful," she whispered. He showed no sign of a response.

Gaara shut his eyes in pain, raising a hand to the tattoo on his forehead. Everything hurt.

_/That's a good boy,/ _the Ichibi, One-Tail, taunted. _/Give in to your pain!/_

_/N-no,/ _Gaara replied quietly. _/Mother, I don't want to kill anyone./_

_/That's too bad, because they want to kill you! I'll protect you, don't worry./_

_/Mother, I said no!/_

Shukaku merely laughed hysterically, uncaring about its host.

******(Section Break)**

"I'm afraid we can't do that, either," Kakashi responded quietly, lifting up his headband to expose his red eye. The captain of Squad Two beside him drew out another kunai with wire attached to it. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Then I guess you won't be surprised when I do this, right?" Ed asked, clapping his hands together before slamming them against the floor. Kakashi's eyes widened, his eye catching all the exits – including the one they blasted open to get inside – close immediately with the stone from the floor.

"What the -?" Kakashi murmured. _The Sharingan didn't follow it_, he thought quickly._ There was no show of chakra other than what I could see normally. What did he use, then? He can't be a samurai – he doesn't have a sword..._

Just then, his Sharingan noticed a blade traveling up _through_ the floor before separating off from the ground and clanked on the stone. He saw Edward bend down and pick up the blade, holding it to his left as another one emerged on his right. _Maybe he is a samurai, then..._

The brown-haired ninja in the room quickly threw his kunai towards the blonde enemy, who deflected it with the side of his katana. "You're ten thousand years too early to be fighting me," Edward said blandly. "You're lucky I'm still sane enough to talk to you like this."

Kakashi blinked, a bit surprised. The man's movements were sluggish and slow, like he was uncaring about the end result. His words were confusing, too. He quickly threw five shuriken towards the blonde, who merely moved out of the way with a quick jump. _He's still moving without a care in the world. Either he's got us outclassed or is just plain arrogant._

"We don't need to fight if you'd hand over the Lord Hokage's son, you know," Kakashi tried to reason.

"Unfortunately for you, Kakashi of the Sharingan," Edward replied coldly, pointing his blade at him in accusation, "the child in question has no desire to go back. Not to mention that he's actually asleep right now, and I know from experience not to wake up a kid."

_Experience? _Kakashi wondered, then brushed it off. "I suppose a fight is indeed inevitable, then."

"No doubts here," Ed grunted. He swiftly dashed towards Kakashi, who immediately parried with the kunai from earlier. Edward smirked. "Not weak, then. You might even be able to withstand me a little bit."

_I'm settling for arrogant... _Kakashi didn't reply and quickly jumped back, allowing Edward to do the same. He vaguely noted his comrade setting up a wire trap with explosion tags. Risky if they weren't positioned right, but he had confidence in the weapons specialist. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as his enemy lowered his sword in what looked like disappointment. _What?_

"You're kind of boring," he muttered. "Show me something good."

_W-what? That doesn't even make sense..._ "Fine," Kakashi grunted, bringing his hands up into seals and forming a quick earth technique designed to imprison the target. The blonde avoided it but had a hungry look in his eyes. _What's wrong with this guy?_

"Interesting enough, thanks," Edward grunted, bringing the sword in his left hand back up. "Ready when you are, Kakashi of the Sharingan."

Kakashi raced towards the man in a display of immense speed only to be thrown off with a block from the guard of the blade, a risky move if the enemy was overpowering since the sharpened edge was now pointing towards yourself. He was surprised to see that his attack did nothing more than cause the man to block – little stiffening of the muscles and no change in posture or form. It was unusual and would normally make him worry, but he didn't feel right about this fight. Something was very, very off. Kakashi glanced towards his ally who gave him a slight nod and a signal for the type of trap he set up. A wire one that, if you trip over the initial wire, everything goes to hell. He wondered how he could make the blonde run into it.

"Your friend over there's done," Edward interrupted his thoughts, pointing towards the man who he shouldn't have been able to see. "Want me to spring the trap?"

Kakashi stared at him before nodding slowly, as if this man was an idiot. Ed laughed and shook his head. "I would just to freak you out," he said, "but I don't want to ruin this house I spent so long perfecting."

_Was he faking, then?_ Kakashi wondered. Edward grinned savagely.

"Hey, kid," he said, looking over towards the captain of the squad, "mind staying out of this?"

The captain looked towards Kakashi, who nodded his head in agreement with the blonde. He raised an eyebrow but quickly took off towards one of the sealed-off doors and tried to blow it up, causing Edward to click his tongue but not comment. "Ready, Kakashi of the Sharingan?" he asked, smirking as he got into a position where Kakashi noticed his muscles finally tense in anticipation. Kakashi nodded, preparing himself.

Edward lashed out quickly, racing towards the silver-haired Jōnin. His left hand rested upon a blade with a red hilt with a guard while his right was upon a nearly identical one, the difference being the midnight black hilt that was very difficult to see in the darkness. Kakashi absently wondered if Edward could even see. The resounding clang that echoed throughout the room as Kakashi blocked the two swords with a chakra-reinforced kunai was nearly deafening and Kakashi even winced as his feet dug into the smooth stone beneath him. He saw the outline of the white teeth exposed by a smile through the black that encompassed everything in the room and shuddered slightly. Edward jumped back a few feet before racing forth again, slashing and hacking in a highly-refined style of graceful yet forceful attacks. Kakashi's kunai split in half after the third _clang_ and he quickly grabbed another pair.

_What the hell? _he wondered, looking at the swords. _I can't even see the edge of them without my Sharingan! They look like they don't even have an edge with my normal eye! _Kakashi jumped back in time to avoid another cut and saw Edward recover before casually leaning on his left blade.

"Care to explain?" Kakashi inquired cheerfully, extracting a chuckle out of Ed.

"I'm afraid not, but good work on deflecting so nicely."

Kakashi barely had time to move his body as Edward attacked him once more, twice as fast as the last time. His eye had a little trouble keeping up – he was almost as fast as Gai! The kunai he held in his hands survived two more hits before shattering into little bits. Ed laughed slightly before bringing up his swords in a stabbing finisher. Kakashi quickly replaced himself with some of the loose stone that had been disrupted from the two Konoha ninja breaking in. Edward laughed again, standing up straight and turning to face him.

"You're quite interesting, Kakashi of the Sharingan. Your eye doesn't appear to have all the benefits a normal Uchiha would have, but it certainly came in handy, did it not?" Edward smiled devilishly, his teeth shining through the darkness, giving the appearance of a monster with only a mouth and eyes. "But I'm rather tired and would like to get to bed. I'm afraid it's bedtime."

Edward's smile retracted as he plunged his left blade into Kakashi's flesh near the hip is such a swift movement that Kakashi couldn't predict it at all. The sickening sound of blood squirting out left Kakashi a little bit pale as the sword came back out and he began to fall. "I'll deal with your comrade, too. Make sure to tell your village leader that Naruto will grow up just fine and to not worry about him despite his illness," Edward murmured, lowering his head down to Kakashi's ear. "I'd hate for him to live without ever experiencing love, don't you think?" Edward quickly reached into Kakashi's bag and took one of the chakra-reinforced kunai. "I'll also be taking this to study. Goodnight, my dear ninja," he whispered eerily, pulling Kakashi's headband back over his Sharingan and slamming the red hilt of his blade onto Kakashi's head, knocking him out.

_That was a bit quick, _Edward thought dejectedly. _Perhaps I should have drawn it out and let Kakashi of the Sharingan reach his full potential. Oh, well._

Edward slowly stood up, wiping the blood off his blade. He looked towards the other ninja in the room who had been slapping a large amount of explosion tags onto the walls. "Don't move," he warned, "or I'll blow this place to Hell and back."

"Hell and back?" Edward laughed, slightly hysterical from bloodlust. "Already been there. And, if you don't care to be mauled to death, I suggest you take your friend and get out of here." Edward brought his hands together before slamming them on the ground once more, a blue light streaming across the ground and once again opening the entrance. "Take care, and note that if you come back, no one will be leaving alive."

The man didn't move.

Edward sighed and clapped his hands together again, putting them on the ground and raising a large stone casing around the man. "Happy?" he asked, sighing. He quickly pulled the two of them out of the foyer and into the night air. Transmuting a simple machine that resembled a self-propelling cart, he set the two of them on it and let it go to the edge of the island by the docks. He began mumbling to himself and inspected the damage done to his house before cursing slightly and fixing it all up, careful to deactivate the explosive tags by pulling the stone they were put onto away with them. He carried them outside before detonating the lot in another stone prison, also transmuted. He messed around with the surroundings, changing the crumbling pillars' locations and such to make sure he wasn't found again. _Troublesome humans, _he thought.

Once back inside, he closed the entryway once again and went to the room where Naruto had been sleeping. He appeared a bit restless, as if something was almost going to wake him up. Ed smiled a bit before heading to his own bedroom for a night of sleep, hopefully full of un-plagued dreams.

**(Section Break)**

**In response to Guest: **Yeah, and I also got a cold the day after I posted the last chapter (not to mention then I had a bad cough). I was just going by what I thought could be a recipe. I had written apples and then wondered what the heck I could make with apples. I just kind of went with it.

******In response to Sonic52:**Glad to see you're excited, and thanks for reviewing!

******In response to Bearybeary:** Definitely, but perhaps not in the way you expect.

_**YES, THERE IS A REASON AS TO WHY EDWARD WAS ABLE TO DEFEAT KAKASHI. IT WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER.**_

**Well, this one was sort of late, yes? I started Fairy Tail and got a bit absorbed... Not only that, but I've been trying to get through the One Piece movies (the animation... ew), too. I've also been screwing around on Tumblr and trying to get schoolwork done. I also caught a nasty cold. (That and I started playing another MMORPG... RuneScape ring any bells from your high school days, boys and girls?) **

**Well, thank you for reading! If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossovers, I have a story called _Molten_ up. It's a bit drabble-y. I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	6. Chapter Six

**Title: The Everlasting Sins**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: Canon pairings for Naruto, along with side-NaruHina in (very) late chapters.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Mystery.**

**Summary: A sin lasts forever, even if other things do not. Naruto's debilitating disease doesn't, nor does his hatred. His past, however, forever continues to follow him. Smart, powerful Naruto. Rewritten in collaboration with The Sin of Justice, the original author. **

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review to either me or The Sin of Justice.**

**Beta: N/A – Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, violence, and possible blood/gore.**

**Category: Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.**

**Uploaded: March 24th, 2013**

**Key:**

"Normal dialogue."

_Thoughts – for everyone, including Bijū._

_/Mental conversations./_

**Please note that Bijū cannot "speak" unless their host is inside of the seal.**

**_Anonymous reviews are not encouraged, as they cause a longer author's note at the end of the chapter._**

**_Please note that this story is under "mystery" for a reason. That is why most of the unexplained things - such as Edward defeating a very difficult enemy - are occurring._**

**(Section Break)**

Edward awoke with a small groan, holding his head. _Damn fights, _he thought, pained. _They always leave me feeling like shit._

He sighed and swung his legs out, the warm flesh of his feet hitting the cold stone on the floor. He grimaced slightly as he stood up, shivering from the intense temperature drop that came from him getting out from under the warm blankets of his bed. Glancing towards them, the alchemist watched the blue light race up to the covers and made them straight again. He muttered at his own laziness before walking out of the room, pulling on a long-sleeved red cloak on the way out. The blond raised a hand to stifle a yawn and rubbed his eyes, trying to make his way to the storeroom for coffee beans. He sensed that his guest wasn't quite awake yet and decided to prepare something – anything, really – for the boy. Ed walked inside the storeroom and looked around haphazardly, spotting the crate of coffee and some other ingredients. Picking them up, the man spun around and trudged towards the kitchen, immediately boiling a kettle of water and grinding the coffee beans. When it started whistling, he pulled it off and stirred it into the ground beans, waiting for them to dissolve before taking a sip and wincing at the bitterness before it enveloped him in a familiar warmth. The addict breathed out in content, smiling slightly into the cup. He looked at the supplies he grabbed before shrugging and preparing a meal that absolutely did _not_ contain dairy.

After twenty or so minutes, he finished and took a bite of one of the leftover nutrition bars, shrugging again at its taste. It was healthy and that's what the scrawny kid needed, so he didn't bother making anything elaborate. The blond picked up the dish and began carrying it towards the spare bedroom that he wasn't sure why he had, sensing that his probably-going-to-be apprentice had awakened. Knocking on the door with a short rap before entering he grinned as the kid groaned and tried to go back to sleep.

"Breakfast, kid," he greeted. "I need to tell you something, too."

"What?" Naruto mumbled, sitting up reluctantly and taking the plate from the older male.

"Konoha came yesterday," Edward began quietly. "Kakashi of the Sharingan and what looked like Squad Two. Kakashi of the Sharingan was the student of your biological father. Squad Two is famous for their tracking skills, despite their young age. It's been quite a while since I've seen a Konoha ninja."

"Did they try to get me?" Naruto inquired, voice nearly trembling. He was very nervous, Edward could tell.

"Yes." Edward took a deep breath. "Not only that, but our location here is no longer safe. As much as I regret leaving here, I'll think it will be a good idea to go back to the mainland near here to stay for a while until we can move to another country." The alchemist sighed. "You finished half of the books, right?"

"Y-yeah," Naruto replied, a tad confused. "Why are you asking?"

"If you've finished them, I can store them away. I don't want to carry a lot of stuff in a big bundle, so I'll use alchemy to make it smaller. If done carefully, even the smallest words on the pages should be preserved," Ed explained. "Until then, I need to get started on the library."

"Why not just leave everything unpacked?" the Kyūbi Jinchūriki asked. "Wouldn't it be easier?"

"I tend to stay in the same location for a long time," the older blond responded. "There's never been a need to move on short notice due to my seclusion, so I see no need to stay like I'm on the move. I haven't needed to do that since the Third Shinobi War, and a nasty one that was."

"The war that this village was destroyed in?" the Uzumaki questioned. "That wasn't that long ago, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," Edward confirmed, nodding. "Eat up and read something. I'm going to start compacting the library."

Naruto nodded and took a bite, chewing and swallowing.

******(Section Break)**

Kakashi bit his lip under his mask, not eager to hear the inevitable scolding and sadness from the Lord Yondaime when he returned with the bad news. He knew that the Lord Hokage was very much looking forward to seeing his lost son again, but Kakashi had a feeling in his gut that the Yondaime was hiding something. Not only that, but the believed traitor on Squad Two – was Akiyo his name? - slipped up and showed that he was a spy from Kirigakure. He wondered why the country battling with bloodline limits were spying on other villages as he dragged the tied-up traitor through the village. The man had a smirk on his face the whole time and Kakashi figured he'd end up committing suicide once thrown in jail. _I probably would, too._

Kakashi sighed as the rest of Squad Two walked in a circle around the traitor. The silver-haired ninja waited patiently for the girl, Ayame, could jog ahead slightly so he could walk without hesitation. She gave a nervous smile that he returned absently with a small incline of his eye. The brunette breathed out in relief and turned around, trying to break up the crowd of civilians to let them through. Kakashi sighed again and looked towards the Kiri ninja. He was curious about the reasoning behind "Akiyo" going traitorous. The Lord Hokage'd figure it out, though. As the group approached the Hokage tower, the man let a small trickle of blood fall out of his mouth as he made eye contact with Kakashi. He let his lips stretch into a devious grin full of red with slightly crazed eyes before he fell forward, unconscious. Kakashi swore and rushed into the welcoming lobby, only showing the receptionist the dying ninja before rushing into the Lord Hokage's room. The Copy-Cat Ninja could sense the tension in the room as the ANBU stiffened and pulled out their weapons when he barged in, Squad Two following close behind. He threw the traitor on the ground and looked towards the slightly stunned leader of the village.

"He bit his tongue. He'll bleed out in a few minutes."

Minato nodded and quickly signaled for an ANBU to take him to a sanctioned hospital room. The ANBU, a female, bowed her head in acknowledgment before taking the ninja and forming a hand seal, disappearing in a swirl of leaves. The tension remained, diminished only slightly by the Yondaime's acceptance. "At ease," Minato commanded in a playful tone, sitting back down before turning serious. "He was a traitor, then?"

"Yes. From Kirigakure," Kakashi replied. "He was reporting to a ninja with a Kirigakure headband. I'm not sure of the purpose, but if he lives, it can be found out."

"Only with Inoichi, however," the Lord Hokage muttered. "And my son?"

"We did find his chakra signature, in the ruins of Uzushiogakure," Kakashi said sadly, bowing his head. "He was accompanied by a man who could have possibly taken him by force. The captain of Squad Two and I both attacked him, but he was using odd jutsu that could possibly be an unknown bloodline, which would explain why your son was so far underground. He fought with dual blades."

"And what did he look like?" Minato inquired, fingering his cloak nervously.

"The first time we arrived, I couldn't remember what the man looked like after we saw him," the silver-haired ninja answered. "From what I could tell, he had long hair that was pulled back. A bit short, possibly around sixteen or seventeen. He spoke with a wise tone, so he could be using a jutsu similar to Lady Tsunade's. He wore something dark blue or black; it was hard to see it. I couldn't sense his chakra. He also told us that, due to us compromising his location, he would leave."

Minato sighed in exhaustion, leaning back. "Any other defining features?"

"Golden eyes."

Minato suddenly sat up. "You're sure he was around sixteen?"

Kakashi blinked, then nodded. "May I ask why, Lord Hokage?"

"He sounds like someone I saw once, when I was much younger," Minato responded, lifting his nails to his lips before noticing his actions and putting his hand back down. "That couldn't be possible, though. What of his attacking style?"

"The captain could answer that a little better. He was observing through the most of it and my Sharingan wasn't of much use other than following his movements," the Sharingan user said, gesturing towards the slightly startled man behind him.

"Go ahead then," the blond requested, looking towards the brown-haired man.

"The enemy was using two swords in an unknown style that seemed mostly reliant on flexibility and strength. He also was able to clap his hands together in a position similar to that of a person praying before slamming them on the floor, allowing him to attain his swords out of the ground." The brown-haired captain stopped before continuing. "He also seemed very bloodthirsty. I could tell he wanted to kill Kakashi, but restrained himself. It is possible he is mentally unstable, as he didn't appear like this at all before the two of us came into his underground cavern. Not only this, but using the same prayer-like position, he was able to push his hands against the wall and seal off all of the exits. It is possible he is a skilled Earth user or is using a kekkei genkai, otherwise known as a bloodline limit."

"You're sure of this?" the Namikaze queried, tone slightly shaking. _This is too familiar._

"I am absolutely positive, Lord Hokage," the captain replied evenly, bowing his head and stepping back.

Minato dragged his teeth across his lip. "Cat, please notify the intelligence division that there is a man out there who may possibly not be able to age. Ask them to gather as much information as possible on the man. If he lived on Uzushiogakure, he must have come to the port town nearby to get supplies. Have them send over a team to my office for information gathering. That is all. You are excused, Squad Two. Payment for this mission will be delivered to your bank accounts. Do not speak of this mission to anyone, and if they ask, please tell them that it got complicated and is now classified."

Squad Two nodded confusedly before bowing and leaving, minds swirling.

"Kakashi," Minato said, turning to face his former student, "I thank you for your work on this mission. As sad as I am that my son is still missing, we at least know where he is. I will not be contacting you about this mission again. Please wait until another mission comes up. Payment will be delivered to your house by a Chūnin. Ask him for the seal before accepting anything. If a ninja from Kirigakure of all places can get in, I have no doubts that other ninja are also spying in on the village. You're dismissed."

Kakashi nodded and took his leave. _I was not expecting that. Did Natsuki or Miss Kushina cause something to occur while I was gone? _The Copy-Cat Ninja shrugged. _Not my business._

**(Section Break)**

Edward breathed out in relief as he packed away the last box of small books. There was only three in all, pretty good, if he said so himself, for condensing an entire library the size of his house when he was a child. He yawned and made his way to the kitchen for another coffee. The golden-eyed man walked through the house, his feet making a soft _thunk_ as they went through the candle-lit stone hallways. He was sad to leave behind his home of twenty years, but figured that once in the port town he could live in a rental apartment for a while. _Speaking of which, _Ed thought, pouring room-temperature water into a kettle for boiling, _I need to find that island again._

Snapping his fingers, he made a small noise of lazy disbelief as he saw himself use the same method his commanding officer used to light fires. The alchemist sighed as he waited for the kettle to boil, not wanting to bother with anything other than coffee. He yawned again and used the leftover ground beans from earlier that morning when the kettle started boiling. Sipping the black liquid in content, he looked towards the vague direction of the room his guest was in. _Might as well start, yes? _

Edward chuckled bitterly at his own vagueness. _With the condition of his training, that is._

**(Section Break)**

Gaara held his head in discontent as the afternoon came. His mother hadn't shut up and left him alone and it was causing him quite the headache. That, and he wasn't sure why his father had ordered him and his siblings to Konohagakure. Besides, he wasn't allowed to "prove his existence" here and, if he said so himself, that was completely unacceptable. What was the point of "living" if he couldn't actually exist, if he couldn't feel himself slowly being chipped away as he killed someone? The boy let his face drop into an emotionless expression before lifting his head and gazing out into the cheerful village. He muttered something inaudible under his breath before standing up from his seat on the roof. Letting Mother's sand take him back inside, he stepped down from the platform it had created. The Jinchūriki then walked over to the window, letting the light wind blow into his face. He heard the light treading of his sister behind him, but didn't move.

"Gaara?" Temari asked softly. He said nothing in answer, but listened. "Master Baki said that we'll be leaving tomorrow. He said that Konohagakure was getting suspicious of our presence. If you would like, we could go out for dinner tonight."

Temari bit her lip as she waited for his response. She'd tried desperately for _ages_ to get her brother to open up to her. The wind-user really did want to help him, but she wasn't sure how. Eventually, she just decided to do little things like a family in hopes that he wouldn't become a monster like the stories of previous Jinchūriki had forbade. Her eyes widened slightly as he inclined his head ever-so-slightly. Her mouth broke out into a smile. "Tonight, then," she concluded before leaving quickly. _I wonder if Konohagakure has had an effect on him. It's a shame that we're here for such awful motives, although I'm not quite sure what they are._

**(Section Break)**

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, kid," Edward said as the younger boy entered the kitchen-like room. "You feel up to it?"

"Health-wise, sure," Naruto answered. "You said you had something to tell me?"

"Yeah," Ed replied, leaning against the stone counter. "Kurama probably told you to come to me for the sickness you had, right?" He waited for Naruto to nod his head. "He also probably told you that I'd train you, right?"

Naruto paused before nodding. "Yeah, he said something about that."

Edward grinned. "Is it safe to assume that you believed him?"

"Well, yes," Naruto responded, shifting a little bit. "Was he... wrong?"

"No, not really," the golden-haired man said. "However, there are several conditions in which I have that you must fulfill if you want to learn from me. I'm older than Kurama there – I'm not going to teach you for no reason. The other people I've taught before you have always messed up, so I'm being very strict on you, got it?"

Naruto nodded again. "What are the conditions?"

"Use it only in self-defense. Never start the fight using what I can teach you." Edward paused, looking towards the demon container. "Don't be foolish and not obey the laws of the subject. That'll bite you very, very hard. Always use common sense and don't show it off. Also," Ed continued, "you have to confront your family."

There was another pause. "My family?" the blonde queried, downcast. "Why my family?"

"Even if you don't like it, you have their blood inside of you," the alchemist replied. "Currently, I'll train you so you are strong enough and mature enough to understand the mistakes you've made leading up to this point. Once you can understand them fully, you will go back to confront your family. It does not matter if you hate them. By confronting them, you can even kill them. Whatever you do at that point is your own choice. You should find your own solution. I can't just tell you to forgive them. We both know you probably won't."

**(Section Break)**

**In response to Peter Kim:** I believe it's called Alkahestry. I've already decided the plot and the whole thing about Alkahestry is kind of a plot thing so you'll see when it comes up, yes? Sorry for not being able to answer :(

******In response to Guest:** Well, yeah, but I want to reply to everyone... D: Yeah, I figured that it was pretty obvious, but my dearest advisor thought naught. And RuneScape was a very addicting game. Too bad I only got about 100 quest points in the long hours I spent. (Then again, I fudged up two of my old accounts that were higher level, so...) But, you know, they had an update called The Evolution of Combat and everything's so different! It's weird.

******Crap, I'm tired. RuneScape is so much more fun than I remember! (I'm running on adrenaline right now god why is it so weird feeling)**

**'Kay, I'm just going to pretend – in my mind - that Mister Kakashi is more like "-senpai" cause it sounded weird, but "-san" works too. **

**No excuse for being late. Basically, my stomach hurt and school sucks and spring break is ****_next _****week and I'm sad and my mouth hurts and ow. That and my RuneScape clan is very addicting :p Be happy I decided not to just put this off until next week and instead upload ****_Molten_****. (I actually don't have any words for this weekend's ****_Molten_****, so I guess it worked out...?)  
**

**_ALSO, TSOJ WAS JUST WORRIED PEOPLE WOULD BE CONFUSED OR SOMETHING SO HE HAD ME PUT IN THE THING ABOUT KAKASHI. PLEASE DO NOT BE UPSET WITH EITHER OF _****_US. *_****__****cries silently in corner***

**Well, thank you for reading! If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossovers, I have a story called _Molten_ up. It's a bit drabble-y. I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title: The Everlasting Sins**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: Canon pairings for Naruto, along with side-NaruHina in (very) late chapters.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Mystery.**

**Summary: A sin lasts forever, even if other things do not. Naruto's debilitating disease doesn't, nor does his hatred. His past, however, forever continues to follow him. Smart, powerful Naruto. Rewritten in collaboration with The Sin of Justice, the original author. **

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review to either me or The Sin of Justice.**

**Beta: N/A – Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, violence, and possible blood/gore.**

**Category: Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.**

**Uploaded: April 15th, 2013**

**Key:**

"Normal dialogue."

_Thoughts – for everyone, including Bijū._

_/Mental conversations./_

**Please note that Bijū cannot "speak" unless their host is inside of the seal.**

**_Anonymous reviews are not encouraged, as they cause a longer author's note at the end of the chapter._**

**_Please note that this story is under "mystery" for a reason. That is why most of the unexplained things - such as Edward defeating a very difficult enemy - are occurring._**

**(Section Break)**

"Let's head to our new temporary home then, shall we?" Edward asked cheerfully, stacking up all of the boxes he had made from anything that he didn't feel like remaking. "You have your belongings, don't you?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied, standing up and coughing. "Are you sure it's okay for me to travel in this condition? Especially since it's raining..."

"Rain doesn't make you sick," Edward replied, stacking the boxes. "That's just a wives' tale, something mothers tell their children when they want their kid to do something. I'm not sure if you've had much experience with those, though."

Naruto shook his head. "Kurama is going to wake up soon, I think. He's been really tired since we came here."

"It's to be expected," Ed sighed. "Kurama's chakra was being sucked when I was doing the treatment. It was involuntarily, of course, since your body automatically tries using chakra to heal your injuries. That's an Uzumaki trait right there, by the way. Yours, of course, was like an energy-sucker on your body, but Kurama's more potent chakra wasn't being sucked like your own. I ended up having to constantly push Kurama's chakra out of the way of trying to heal your body to its original state. It caused no side effects for you, but Kurama was probably dead tired after I finished. I'm surprised he hasn't woken up already, though. Perhaps it's because his chakra can't regenerate since the seal is restricting him."

"Kurama did mention that the only chakra he got was the leftover chakra that lingered in the air after Natsuki did techniques." Naruto shrugged. "Either way, he's stirring more than before."

"No problems with that, I guess," the alchemist replied, making a quick cart appear out of the ground below the boxes. "Let's go, then. I can sense Konoha ninja about a day away from here. No doubt they're more cautious than normal this time, though. I can also sense ninja in the port town. I'm not aware what they're doing here, though. It could be more Konoha ninja, but I'm not sure. Their chakra was suppressed to that of a civilian until they arrived, so I didn't catch them."

"How can you sense chakra?" Naruto asked, stepping out of the door. "I don't recall you saying you were a ninja, or even a sensor-type civilian."

"Kid, by all rights here, I _am _a civilian," Edward laughed. "I have normal, civilian-level chakra. I am identical to any other non-ninja out there."

"How do you sense it, then?" the Jinchūriki pressed.

"_Magic_," Edward replied dryly. "You can learn it too. I'm not making you into a ninja, I'm – probably, mind you – making you into an alchemist. Ninja are overrated anyway. I'd say throwing shuriken requires more unnecessary effort than throwing a knife."

The smaller blonde frowned but nodded, walking towards the boat that the older blonde kept on the far side of the island. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Nami no Kuni, the Land of the Waves," Edward answered, hoisting his stuff into the boat, which teetered. "It's currently heading towards a road that doesn't look too aspiring, since one of the shipping companies has its eyes on them. After a while, they won't be able to afford ninja, so we can practice without any suspicion from places closer to ninja villages."

"But I thought the Land of the Waves bordered Hi no Kuni, the Land of Fire?" Naruto said, confused.

"Yes, but the Hidden Leaf Village, Konohagakure – the ninja center of the Land of Fire – is in the middle of the of the country. That means they can't sense us even with the strongest sensor-type in the world unless they get a mission that comes near Nami no Kuni." Edward grinned mischievously. "We're fine. Besides, this means we can stock up on the way there. I haven't really any food, you know."

"You have money, though, right?" the demon container inquired, looking doubtful.

"Nope!"

Naruto sighed. The sight of the older's grin did nothing to help soothe him.

**(Section Break)**

"The ninja that were a day out of Uzushiogakure, the Land of the Whirlpools, are in the port town now, same with the ninja that was already there," Edward suddenly announced as they sat down for a rest. "They're chakra is all bunched together – it's too far to see clearly – but I can definitely tell that they're not fighting each other. Their chakra would be fluctuating. Konoha is still searching."

"They won't find me though, right?" Naruto asked. "Minato doesn't know about you outside of the mission report."

"Ah, well, he might," Ed admitted, grimacing. "I was right outside Iwagakure, the Hidden Rock Village, at the time of the Third Shinobi War. I was a 'refugee' once I left when the war got bad. However, Suna ninja were searching through the refugee camps for shinobi trying to escape – cowards, basically. I think that could have also pertained to Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand, doing so awful during the war. Konohagakure, being in an alliance of sorts with Suna, helped out when the main band of Suna ninja searching the camps was attacked by several Iwagakure ANBU who were assigned to help keep the refugees safe after Iwagakure became a war zone." Edward sighed. "The ANBU didn't leave, though, and attacked again. A large battle occurred in the camp I had to decided to travel with; safety in numbers, you know. I don't fancy being interrogated by Kirigakure – the Hidden Mist Village - or Kumogakure – the Hidden Cloud Village – ninja if I were to travel by myself. In any case, the crossfire that Konohagakure's team was outputting was very bad. Many civilians were getting hurt. I think a few died, too. Either way, I wouldn't exactly let people die. The site became a small war before it became much larger. It slowly expanded and became another place that the main forces were attacking in. I watched the entire time. I think I accidentally let myself be seen, though. Your father, the Hokage, found me."

Naruto listened as he set up the camp. Disguised as a merchant's makeshift home for the night, the plan was to not seem like a random immortalised blonde and the Yondaime Hokage's son.

The alchemist laid his head in his hand after the blanket was laid out. "He was very suspicious. Very nearly took me into custody, in fact. I think I proved too much trouble, though, and he ordered someone to kill me. They tried, of course. However, one of the Sunagakure ninja – one of the very last, in fact – recognised me from their childhood. They asked for my name, so I answered truthfully. I think they nearly died of shock," Edward chuckled. "They told the Hokage. At that point, they used one of their Yamanaka ninja to search through my memories. The Yamanaka nodded when the Hokage inquired if what the Sunagakure ninja asked, but more Iwagakure and some Kumogakure forces came and interrupted them. The slaughter was incredible. The blood could be smelled from miles away." He chuckled bitterly. "I ended up having to injure some ninja to leave. I'm not going to be in the middle of a war again. After that, I traveled to the ruins of Uzu."

Edward glanced towards Naruto, who had collapsed in the tent halfway through his story. _At least he knows I'm not out to betray him. Without Kurama's constant reassurance, I'm not sure how stable his decision-making is._

Ed yawned and shook his head. _I guess I'll go to sleep, too. If anything happens, at least neither of us will die._

**(Section Break)**

"Nothing?" Ao asked. Yuki shook her head.

"Damn," Natsu cursed, sighing. "The only thing I could find out was that every month or so a large influx of people come and buy supplies for the month due to new stock arriving. It'd be very easy to slip in at that time."

"I suppose it's something," Ao murmured. "Good job, Natsu."

Natsu shrugged lightly, still a bit sad. "We can stay here a few more days. After that, we'll investigate Uzushiogakure's ruins."

"You bet," Yuki muttered, glancing uneasily in the direction of the port. "It's unfortunate we're not sure if he's gone yet."

"He's gone, alright," a voice hissed, causing all three of them to jump and pull out their weapons, then relax slightly.

"_Damn _it, Orochimaru, you scared me again," Ao sighed, filing away his weapon. "Seriously, man, stop doing that!"

"My apologies," Orochimaru replied, smirking. "I just checked the island. Information gathering through people is not as much of my forte as investigating the environment does. He's not there, nor is there much trace of him."

"So we can head over there?" Yuki inquired, tilting her head. "I just hope that there are no traps."

"None as far as I could tell," Orochimaru responded. "Shall we go right now?"

"Sounds good to me," Natsu answered, stretching her arms. "C'mon, team."

"You're not the leader of this team, Natsu," Yuki huffed.

"I'm not so sure about that," Natsu replied playfully. "In any case, let's go investigate."

**(Section Break)**

_They're on Uzushiogakure now, _Edward thought. _No going back there anymore, I guess. _

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Ed looked over at the sleeping kid. "Awake yet, Kurama?" he murmured softly.

_/Shut up,/ _the Kyūbi replied, moaning. _/We're not on Uzu now, are we?/_

"Nope," the alchemist responded, yawning again. "We're about a third through the Land of Fire. We're heading to the Land of the Waves."

_/Isn't that another island?/ _Kurama asked.

"Yeah," Ed confirmed, nodding. "Four more days and I can start making a new place to live until it's time to move again. It's also remote enough to train without issue."

_/That's good, I suppose. If we're not going to be disturbed, I can easily gather more chakra. Besides, my chakra's jailor is becoming a ninja, so gathering leftover chakra of mine that has accidentally mingled with hers will make it very easy for me to gain my power back more quickly./ _The fox blinked lazily. _/I'm too tired still. I'll be fine in a couple more days./_

"That's good, I suppose," Edward replied, mimicking Kurama. "Get to sleep. Next time you wake up, we'll probably be there.

The Kyūbi made a small hum of agreement before re-adjusting himself and dozing off.

**(Section Break)**

"See that?" Edward asked, pointing to the island through the fog. "That's the Land of the Waves. Not all of it is inhabited, so we can find somewhere to build underground before anyone even sees us."

After a few long minutes, the two of them stepped upon shore. Nobody looked their way and nobody noticed them. "Which way?" Naruto asked.

"Into town first, I think," Ed replied, looking down the long path. "There's a plaza that way, it seems."

Walking into the town was very odd for Naruto. Everyone was a little bit downtrodden and nervous. _Did someone get killed? _he wondered.

"Remember, this town is heading down an unfortunate path that will probably take effect within the next couple years. This is the stage where people are noticing that prices are going up and their salaries are going down, plus I can feel something else going on. They're likely realising the reality of the situation right now," Edward informed.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "You said we're going somewhere outside of the main village?"

"Yes, and I believe it's best to do that now before anyone remembers us," the alchemist replied, looking around. "This way."

The young blonde tore his eyes away from a woman who was sighing as she glanced at the small amount of money in her hand and looking longingly at a necklace towards Ed, who was pointing to the east side of the island. "Once we're there," the older one of the two said, "I'll make the entrance first and we can move our things inside. After that, I want you to observe what I'm doing and see if you can discern anything from my movements, calculations, et cetera."

"I understand," Naruto nodded, "but I don't know anything about alchemy."

"That's the point, isn't it?" Edward grinned. "I want to see if you can figure anything out just by observation. If I repeat doing something in a particular fashion and how that may help me and the like. Just because you know nothing of alchemy doesn't mean your mind doesn't instinctively pick up on body language, which includes movements when performing alchemy. It's just a matter of processing it."

Naruto nodded his head again, but made no further comments. _I wonder if he's just trying to keep me occupied._

_/He has a point, kid,/ _Kurama mumbled, voice laden with sleep. Naruto jumped slightly, causing Edward to look back at him.

"Kurama awake?" Ed asked, laughing at Naruto's surprised expression.

"Seems so," he replied, sighing.

_/In any case, he has a point, Naruto./ _The Kyūbi yawned. _/Are we at the Land of the Waves yet?/_

_/Yes,/ _Naruto answered, his heartbeat and speech patterns normal again. _/We're going towards a location to build a new temporary home./_

_/Another underground one, Edward?/ _the Kyūbi inquired. Naruto could feel the fox's attention shift towards the alchemist.

"Yup. It's easier and you get caught less, don't you know," Edward responded, tilting his head back as they walked. "Besides, we need a lot of room."

_/I heard you had an interesting method that you use when you acknowledge students,/ _Kurama said, changing the subject a bit. _/Do you need the room for that?/_

"No, actually," Ed replied. "I send my could-be students somewhere entirely different for that. We need the room in case the kid here actually passes that test when he fully recovers, which should be fairly soon, maybe in a week."

_/You send them somewhere?/_

"Yeah. And I think Naruto's getting a little fed up with you talking through his head to me," Edward said with a grin.

_/My Jinchūriki can deal with it,/ _Kurama muttered, slinking back from Naruto's consciousness. _/Carry on./_

Naruto sighed.

**(Section Break)**

"Well, I guess you weren't wrong," Yuki sighed, looking over at the snake-like man. "Do we know the exact location he was staying in? Perhaps there's something there."

"Just checked there," Ao murmured, walking over to them. "Shall we take a break?"

"Sounds good to me," Natsu inputted. "There's some shade a little bit to the east."

The group of four walked towards the east before sitting down in the cool shade of a pillar that had fallen onto a building. "I do have to wonder why nobody's over come here before," Orochimaru muttered, looking around. "There could have been valuable information here, plus it was the Lord Hokage's wife's birthplace."

"No favouritism, maybe?" Yuki suggested. "But that wouldn't explain the information part."

"It's probably nothing," Ao said. "In any case, did anyone find anything?"

"I found a couple of writings, but it was in the main part of the buildings and was just part of what appeared to be a museum," Natsu replied, scratching his head. "The only other stuff was completely illegible."

"I found a disturbance in the ground near where the hideout was supposed to be, but there wasn't anything I could do with it. It was facing the port, though, so it's safely assumed that the Lord Hokage's son and the other one went to the town nearby before going somewhere," Yuki volunteered. "And you, Ao?"

"Only that there were a few wheel tracks near the dock. They were probably transporting their items, or in the worst case scenario, the man was carrying the Lord Hokage's son away," Ao replied. "Captain?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "I took the liberty of going into where the hideout should have been before Ao did. Everything was put back like the ground was completely natural. The only problem was that the ground was a bit less dense than the other ground around it, so I would expect that if the man is indeed a ninja, he is a doton – earth – user."

"Not a whole lot, then," Ao summarised. "We'll search through the town once again and ask everyone in the town if they recognise him."

"Sounds good," Yuki replied, nodding her head.

**(Section Break)**

"Notice anything?" Edward asked, standing back up and brushing dust off of his clothes.

"As long as you touch the earth, whether it be the ground or the wall or anything, you can use alchemy," Naruto concluded, walking around and inspecting what was done. He ran his hand over the smooth walls. "It's almost like your hollowing out the earth."

"Close," Ed replied. "Look again. Feel it before and after I transmute it."

Naruto nodded, running his arm over the wall. It was smooth. Rapping a knuckle against it, he could hear a slightly audible _clunk _as his bone hit the stone. "Go ahead."

The alchemist clapped his hands together and touched the wall right next to him. Naruto watched in wonder once more as an electric blue light raced across the surface and hit the spot where he had just been feeling. A small cube where he had been receded into the wall. "Inspect it now," he commanded.

Naruto felt the wall once more. It was still just as smooth, as if it had been worn down by the ocean. He hit his hand against it again and heard a deeper _clunk_ than before. "What the..." Naruto mumbled. He could hear the Kyūbi snickering so lightly he could mistake it as breathing. "It's denser than before. So alchemy doesn't just make the substance vanish."

"On the dot. What's it do, then?" Ed inquired with feigned ignorance, tilting his head. He waited for the minute Naruto thought about it.

"I'm no expert in science, but I think you're just pushing it back into the rest of the same material. You're combining them, putting them in the same space. You're spreading it out, though, because putting all of it in the same amount of space would make the entire thing just not work." Naruto looked over at the blonde. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Pretty much. You're pretty perceptive for never reading an alchemy textbook." Ed sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm going to finish up the first few rooms. It's evening now and I'm tired from traveling all day."

"You mean the entrance is already safe?" the Jinchūriki asked, confused. "What do you do?"

"I take some of the material I 'pushed back' and pull it forth again to cover the entrance. If I make it imperfect enough, it looks natural." Edward yawned once. "Go grab my things from the entrance, will you? I really need to make a library."

"A library, too?"

"Where else would I keep all the knowledge I've accumulated?" Edward asked, humouring him. "I'm not some type of alien with an infinite memory. I forget things, too. I have to write them down somewhere, you know."

Naruto just shook his head. "Never mind," he mumbled, going over to the entrance.

"Be cautious – it's very heavy," Edward joked. _Except it actually is. That stone wagon is an entire room._

**(Section Break)**

"All done," Edward said suddenly, interrupting Naruto's reading.

"It's only been three days or so, though," the blonde murmured. "Everything's complete, then? Furniture, too?"

"I'm not doing my own home half-assedly, kid," the alchemist laughed. "You bored to death yet?"

"Not really," Naruto replied, shrugging. "Kurama's pretty bored, though."

"I can imagine. Sitting in a human's mind for this long with nothing to do must get pretty boring. At least I've never been sealed away," Ed responded. "I'm going to get you to do some pretty average rehabilitation exercises, by the way. Your physical health is worse than a starving kid on the streets."

"Excuse me for having had a disease that limits everything I could ever do," Naruto huffed. "I can still read, right?"

"For now, yes. Since you don't know any alchemy, I'll make my test a bit easier for you. Mind you, that doesn't mean I'm going easy on you, it just means the survival aspect won't kill you as easily."

"Survival aspect?" Naruto asked. "You're probably going to dump me on a deserted island that has giant tigers or something, aren't you?"

"You're surprisingly good at guessing." The immortalised man grinned viciously. "Precisely. For now, though, let's make sure you won't die from tripping over a pebble."

Naruto's eye twitched, especially as his tenant laughed.

**(Section Break)**

"Your stance is off," Edward called out. "Move your left foot more to the right and make sure to center it. Your right arm is too high and your left too low. Your neck is turned farther than necessary and will cause it to be more easily targeted by throwing projectiles. Your fingers are clenched too tight and your wrists aren't bent enough."

Naruto bit his lip in agitation and tried to move accordingly. "Better?" he ground out.

"Yeah, pretty much," Ed grinned. "Alright then, it's been a week since we've come here. I need to do some diagnostics, but you seem perfectly fine. You recovered faster than I anticipated. I was accounting for the Uzumaki longevity and healing factors to be inaccurate, especially since most records in Uzushiogakure have been destroyed."

"So I actually owe something to my mother, then?" Naruto muttered.

Edward's grin fell a little. "You probably would have died before you were eight if it hadn't been for half of your genes being from her. At least be a little bit more grateful. Your hatred is rather annoying, even if I did the same thing for a while."

_Same thing? _"Yeah, yeah. You want to check up on me right now, or?"

"Sounds fine to me. Go sit down in the infirmary I made."

Naruto walked out of the massive room full of equipment against the walls. _/I hope you're aware that during your time on the island, I will not be helping you./_

Naruto paused for a second, his mouth opening ever-so-slightly, before continuing like nothing had happened. _/I know, Kurama. This is my test, I suppose, isn't it?/_

_/Yes, it is,/ _the Kyūbi replied. _/However, in the most dire of situations, I will not allow you to die. If you die, I will die with you. Of course, I will be reborn back into the world eventually, but I'd rather not have to meet with the Shinigami – Death God – again. He's not the nicest to the Bijū./_

Naruto didn't reply but instead continued towards the other side of the underground hiding place.

**(Section Break)**

"You're physically fine. A bit under average in height, but nothing can be done about that currently," Edward murmured, glancing over his notes. "Overall, so long as you don't get a critical injury, you'll be alright."

"Is that really a good thing?" Naruto sighed. "Anyway, when's the training going to begin?"

"Tomorrow. There's also a riddle you need to figure out while you're on the island," Ed replied. "Figure out the meaning of the riddle and don't die, that's the only thing you need to do."

Naruto nodded and began walking out the door. "In the morning, then?"

The alchemist nodded. "There's food in the kitchen. See you in the morning, kid."

**(Section Break)**

Naruto sighed. _Day twenty and I still don't get it._

He sat up silently and took his makeshift weapon (a stick he whittled into a point using a sharp rock) to go find something to go eat for breakfast. After several minutes of walking, he found the river he discovered for the first time on the third day. Going up to the water's edge, he watched the fish swim gracefully for a minute or two before slowly drawing back his spear and throwing it into the water, catching a fish by its backside and making the water stain a light pink. He bit his lip and said a quick, silent "thanks" before prying the fish off of his spear and going back to his camp to cook it. _All is one, one is all. It means that everything is just one but one is everything as well. They're the same, aren't they? What would be all?_

He sighed, watching the fish sizzle over the fire. He turned it slowly, watching it brown slowly. The steam became to come off and he removed the stick from over the fire, sliding the food off of the spit-roast and onto his hands. He hissed as the heat hit his delicate skin, then quickly peeled the food off of the bones and ate it, savouring the fishy flavour that he'd really rather have spices or something for. Naruto buried the skeleton and leftovers into the ground, then stood up and looked around. That _thing _ hadn't shown up yet, so he wasn't safe. Was he ever safe, though, he had to wonder.

He didn't have to wait long for an inhuman growl and a masked monster to jump towards him. Barely dodging, a bit of his hair flew away and he spotted a weapon – a sharp knife. _Damn it, _he thought, cursing. Biting his lip, he readjusted the spear he hadn't dared let go of. _This is the first time he's used anything other than just a club. _He stepped back a few steps, watching with careful eyes. The monster itself looked vaguely human but the decorated mask and hunched over position gave it away, not to mention the beastly sounds ripping out of its throat. _This feels like a set-up, this whole island. _

Glancing around quickly, he spotted an escape route. Looking towards the monster once more, he made a quick dash away. He could feel the yellow eyes of the beast on him as it began to follow, running faster and faster. He could almost feel its breath upon him from here. Naruto couldn't bring himself to look back at the thing, so he took it upon himself just to run as fast as he could until the thing disappeared. It didn't leave, though. After five minutes of running, his heat was pumping faster than it ever had in his life and his veins felt like they were going to burst. His muscles _hurt_ like they were being torn apart by a blade and his legs felt like sand that was being poured into a container. His breath was coming in short, ragged gasps and eventually, after a long stretch of running and running and running, he felt his ankle twist under him.

He fell.

Nearly screaming out in pain, he quickly turned himself over and grasped his spear tighter. He half-wished he had sharpened it more as his wide eyes landed on the creature, which wasn't even winded. He bit the side of his cheek harshly to keep from crying out in fear. He raised the spear into a battle position and tried to adjust his leg into the least painful way possible. The monster closed in and was barely a foot from his face. He could hear its slow breaths. And then it turned away.

_What...?_

He waited for five minutes, his breath baited. It hadn't returned. Slowly as possible, he got up and leaned against a tree. The Jinchūriki began hobbling his way back, pain flowing through his body.

**(Section Break)**

_All is one, one is all._

_I guess it makes sense._

Naruto sighed as he fell asleep on the thirtieth night.

**(Section Break)**

"I'm glad you were able to figure it out," Edward said cheerfully. "Hopefully the monster didn't scare you too much. From what I could tell, though, it did."

"What do you mean, 'from what you could tell?'" Naruto asked, a small bit of irritation flaring up inside of him.

"As in I was the monster, of course," Ed replied, grinning. "Fortunately for you, you can't really stay mad at me. Besides, when your life was truly in danger, I stopped. That and, of course, Kurama told you something misleading at my request."

The blonde stayed quiet for a few seconds before saying bluntly, "I can't believe you."

"See? You're not furious, at least. Besides," the alchemist responded, turning serious, "you passed. That means that, on the condition that you confront your family eventually and follow the rules I told you, I will teach you and our fuzzy little friend the lost art of alchemy and its many forms."

_/I can't use alchemy,/ _Kurama grunted. _/What do you want me to do with it?/_

"The knowledge of how it works. Chances are, Kurama, that you'll encounter someone else in your prolonged lifetime who can use alchemy. I mean, I'll likely have more students in the future. If they try to use it to subdue you, at least you can know its ins and outs," Edward explained.

_/I suppose that's acceptable,/ _the Kyūbi replied, sounding almost thoughtful.

"Of course it is," Ed snorted. "Well then, a day of rest for you, and then we may start."

Naruto nodded and headed to his room. Once inside of the stone walls, he jumped onto his bed and landed face-first, laughing happily into his pillow. _/Did you see that, Kyūbi?/_

_/Yeah, I saw it. Good job./_

He giggled again.

**(Section Break)**

"Someone says they saw him," Natsu whispered excitedly to Yuki. "He said to come with the rest of our team."

"Are you sure it's not a trap?" Yuki asked cautiously. "Did you mention a team when speaking to him?"

"Yes," Natsu replied. "C'mon, let's find Ao and the captain."

"If you insist."

**(Section Break)**

"I will teach you for the next two and a half years the basic fundamentals of alchemy," Edward said over a breakfast of coffee and toast (that had a side of pills for the younger of the two). "After that, I would like to test you on your overall fluency with the art. After that, we will see how this will progress."

"Two a half years?" Naruto inquired. "That's a while."

"Well, yes, for a human life," Ed responded. "However, it will past fast once you look back on it."

"I somehow doubt that it will past by quickly as it happens," Naruto muttered dryly.

His response was a grin and a few words: "Let's get started, then. You can thank me again later."

**(Section Break)**

"No, Natsuki, like this," Kushina said, pulling her daughter's hand back. "Your wrist is too bent. You'll hurt yourself."

Natsuki adjusted, feeling the sword in her hands. "Did Dad say if he'd be home for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, honey," her mother replied before prying the blade out of her hands. "Your godfather's coming for dinner, apparently."

"Godfather?" Natsuki inquired, blinking. "I have a godfather?"

"You and N-naruto both do," Kushina replied, but Natsuki noticed the slight hitch in her voice. "Jiraiya, one of the three Legendary Sannin."

"J-jiraiya?" the girl spluttered, eyes wide. "You mean Dad's teacher?"

"Yes," Kushina laughed. "He's quite a pervert, though."

Natsuki shivered. "I'm glad Dad's not like that."

"So am I," the red-haired replied, tone sarcastic. Natsuki giggled.

"Anyway, Mom, how's my kenjutsu?" the ten-year-old asked.

"Pretty good for someone just beginning," her mother answered cheerfully. "I'm glad I can finally teach my style to someone – well, my one-sword style, anyway – even if I'm not a ninja anymore."

"I'm glad too! It's hard but it's great!"

Kushina smiled.

**(Section Break)**

"What's wrong, Minato?"

"Naruto," the Hokage sighed. "He left Konoha."

"Left Konoha?" Jiraiya asked, completely serious. "Then the Kyūbi's soul and consciousness did, too?"

"Exactly, but that isn't the main concern at the moment," Minato replied. "You see, the description I was given by Kakashi of the man Naruto's chakra signature was near matches the description of an immortal man I met during the Third Shinobi War. He was near one of the battle sites that had started at a refugee camp for Iwa."

"Immortal? As in, he can't be killed or he lives forever?"

"Both, I believe," the Yondaime said sardonically, turning his head to the side slightly and putting his elbows up on the desk in his office. "All I know is that he practiced an odd type of technique – perhaps a bloodline? - that was similar to doton but could do much more than doton by itself could."

"A bloodline-like doton technique?" Jiraiya murmured, thoughtful. "What else could it do?"

"From what the report said, he displayed little diversity in power. It is preformed using a bright blue light, however, that much is clear."

Jiraiya stood silent for a moment, then sighed. "This all sounds familiar, but I'm not sure. I'll look into it when I leave the village, but I don't know how much I can find out."

"That's fine. There was also something else I needed to discuss with you, but that can be done with the rest of my family present. It's almost dinner time, you know." Minato smiled at his former teacher. "Shall we, Jiraiya?"

"Sure, thanks," the Sannin grinned.

**(Section Break)**

"Alright, we're all here," Natsu announced, leading his team. "What'd you see?"

The man in question (an ordinary looking civilian) shushed them and looked around suspiciously before turning around and going inside of the building behind him – Natsu assumed it was his house – and beckoning them in. The group of four entered cautiously. "What's up?"

"That _thing _comes here once a month around the flux of traders to buy things, usually non-perishables and coffee beans," the civilian whispered quietly, sitting down at the table. "Care for some tea?"

"No, it's quite alright," Ao replied. "Please continue. Why do you call him a thing?"

The man swallowed nervously and nodded. "T-there was one time I was going out during the night to pick up some milk for my daughter about a year ago. I heard a noise and carefully went to go see what it was. I saw something... mutilated, I guess, that had obviously been murdered. The smell of blood wasn't there for some reason, but I saw a glint of yellow in the corner. I looked a bit further and saw a metal human-shaped thing turn back into what I had recognised as the golden-haired man who comes once a month."

Orochimaru looked curious. "He can turn into a metal-shaped humanoid?"

"Yes, but that wasn't it, though," the man murmured, licking his lips. "There was a blast of fire and the entire body just burned to ash. It came out of nowhere. There was no flux in his movement – it just happened. I quickly left after that."

"Perhaps he is a ninja, Captain?" Yuki suggested, listening. "With a mixture of a doton and a katon affinity – earth and fire, you know?"

"Perhaps," Orochimaru replied after a few long seconds. "Is that everything?"

"Y-yeah, that's all," the civilian replied. "Please leave. I'd rather not be seen with Konoha ninja in my home."

"Of course. Thank you for your time," Ao said gratefully, standing up from her own seat and heading towards the door. Once outside, Yuki glanced about nervously.

"Should we return to Konohagakure immediately? I'm not sure there's much other information here," Yuki murmured.

"The information wasn't particularly alarming, save for the fact that the man with the Lord Hokage's son is with a murderer who could be a ninja," Orochimaru replied. "We can start returning, however."

"Sounds good to me," Ao said.

**(Section Break)**

"I'm home!" Minato called, pulling off his coat and putting it near the door. "Jiraiya is with me."

"Welcome home," Kushina called back, coming into the room with a dinner pan in her hands. "Welcome, Jiraiya."

"Pleasure to be here," Jiraiya responded, smiling. "What's for dinner?"

"Barbeque," Kushina replied. "Was it very busy in the office, Minato?"

"Quite, sorry for coming home a bit late," the Hokage apologised. "It smells delicious in here."

"Thanks, but you're still getting less than normal," Kushina replied huffily, sticking her tongue out. "Go wash up and sit at the dinner table."

"Sure, sure," Minato laughed.

After a few minutes, the entire family (minus one and plus another) was sitting down. "So, Jiraiya, why are you here?" Kushina inquired, munching on a piece of beef.

"Minato called me back for discussing a bunch of different things," Jiraiya replied airily, eating his own food. "What was it you wanted to say, Minato?"

"Ahh, just that I wanted to do some research about him with you. And no, not that kind," he added quickly, seeing Jiraiya's questioning yet perverted gaze. "There's a couple of things about him that I think we can figure out if we work hard enough at it."

"That sounds fine," Jiraiya replied. "Is that alright with you, Kushina?"

"What, the fact that my husband spends more time working than with me? Yeah, it sounds fine," she answered innocently, throwing a piece of meat at Minato. "Seriously, please stop overworking yourself."

"I'm fine, Kushina," Minato assured. "This is important."

"You say that every day," she sighed. "Natsuki's dying to meet her godfather, by the way, Jiraiya."

"Godfather?" Jiraiya blinked. "What's that mean?"

Minato chuckled weakly. "Your her godfather. I probably forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

Jiraiya tried to fumble for a memory but got nothing. "Stupid student," he mumbled.

"It's not my fault you wanted to leave the village so soon!" Minato replied indignantly.

"I had to get back to my spy network," Jiraiya muttered. "In any case, hello there, Natsuki."

"Hello," she murmured, poking her food.

_She's fairly quiet, isn't she? _Jiraiya thought. _A thousand ry__ō__ she's not._

(If Jiraiya had been a betting man, he would have gained a thousand more ryō that day.)

**(Section Break)**

Minato led Jiraiya into the library/study after dinner. "There's a seal over here that has the more restricted books," Minato said, walking over to a book. "I hope Natsuki wasn't too eccentric for you."

"She acts like Kushina," Jiraiya replied, though Minato thought there was a small bit of happiness in his voice. "In any case, do I know the seal?"

"Yes, it's just a simple sealing and concealing seal," the Yondaime replied. "Let's see, channel just a bit of chakra..."

Minato pressed his fingers against the wall and there was a small hiss as the seal absorbed his chakra. As the wall near it began to fade, he looked inside and pulled out a small sealing scroll, then walked over the desk and unrolled it before biting his thumb and sliding some blood across the seal. Several books and reading scrolls fell out. "These are the books in my library that contain information regarding immortality and the legends surrounding things related to it," the Hokage said, pulling two books aside and resealing the rest for the moment. "I also have some personal information regarding him, but nothing that I haven't already told you."

"I see," Jiraiya mumbled, picking up one of the books. "Let's see how much we can get out of these."

Minato nodded in agreement and picked up the other before going to sit at the small table in the corner of the room. Around midnight that night, Jiraiya finally put his book down. Minato followed soon after.

"From what you said, this book has something relating to him," Jiraiya started. "The Sin That Lasts Forever, huh?"

"Is that what he's referred to there?" the Hokage asked. "Mine doesn't refer to a name, but it says he was responsible for some major catastrophes, including the unleashing of the Jūbi."

"The Jūbi?" Jiraiya wondered, amazed. "I wonder if he's somehow linked to the Sage of Six Paths."

"I'm not sure, but it also said he was responsible for the Promised Day."

"That legend about a mass wipeout that happened?" Jiraiya queried, surprised. "If I remember correctly from the _Book of Myths_, all the other countries fell soon after for very similar reasons and then the Jūbi was released not too soon afterwards..."

"Each of the legends describes a man with golden hair and yellow eyes being at the center of it," Minato said quietly. "If he is truly immortal, could that be the man who's with my son?"

"Even if he is, does the book mention if he released the Jūbi or anything else?"

"It doesn't exactly mention it, no, but he appeared to be the cause. After that, the Sage of Six Paths fought with it, sealing the Jūbi's consciousness into the moon and splitting it up into the nine Bijū."

Jiraiya frowned. "Any ideas about why he'd want Naruto?"

"I'm not sure," the Yondaime replied, "but there is the myth of a lost art that uses a blue, electrical light in the _Book of Myths_. It said that the lost art was a part of the countries that were here before the Jūbi supposedly destroyed everything. If that man was truly alive then, do you think he's trying to teach Naruto that art?"

"It's very plausible," Jiraiya reasoned. "You said your team from the port town near Uzushiogakure would be returning soon?"

"Yes, within tomorrow," Minato confirmed. "We'll wait till then, then. If you find out anything more, guessing or not, I'd like to know. We can't really retrieve Naruto without sending out several units of ANBU, and with the tensions that are currently arising with Iwa – I'm sure it won't escalate, though – we can't afford to send that many out. Besides, Naruto went there on what appeared to be his own choice. I doubt he'd come willingly."

Jiraiya made a small noise of agreement. "Call me when the team returns. We'll talk then."

Minato nodded. "Goodnight, Jiraiya."

"'Night, Minato."

**(Section Break)**

Minato sat in his office, waiting for the moment his receptionist told him his information-gathering team had returned. He neednt wait long.

"Lord Hokage, Lord Orochimaru and his team have returned from their mission," Tsuki told him, knocking on the door.

"Ah, thank you, Tsuki. Please, send them in," Minato replied. "Also, please send someone to retrieve Jiraiya of the Sannin from the bathhouses."

"Of course, Lord Hokage," she replied, opening the door and letting the team come in before closing it with a small bow.

"Welcome back. Everything went well, I hope?" Minato inquired.

"It went as well as it could, Lord Hokage," Orochimaru responded. "Information was scarce. Near the end, we did find out something interesting as well as on the ruins of Uzushiogakure."

"Jiraiya is coming here as well to help me figure out this man's identity," Minato interrupted. "He'll be here in just a moment."

Orochimaru nodded. After about thirty seconds, a running Jiraiya hopped in through the window. "Sorry for being late, someone got mad at me," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine, Jiraiya. Please continue, Orochimaru."

After a (really) lengthy summary and discussion, Minato finally nodded, taking in the information. "Thank you, all of you. You're dismissed until Friday."

They all nodded gratefully and left the room. Jiraiya looked nervously towards Minato. "That sounds like a lost art, now doesn't it? Especially the part with the wall and the metal..."

"I'm still disturbed he killed someone for what appeared to be no good reason," Minato muttered disgustedly. "In any case, it did."

"Unfortunately, there's still nothing we can really do about it, is there?" Jiraiya murmured, sitting down. "This seems like a lot of work for something we can't even fix."

"Naruto will return eventually, I think," Minato responded. "Though I have a feeling it won't be out of the kindness of his heart."

"At least I still have the key for the seal and he can't unleash the Kyūbi's soul into the world," Jiraiya mumbled. "I'm not sure how well that would work with its chakra sealed away, though."

"Jiraiya, that's it!" Minato exclaimed suddenly. "He'll come back for the Kyūbi's chakra!"

"The Kyūbi... of course," Jiraiya said. "The Kyūbi's probably the reason behind this."

"But it could also be the solution," Minato theorised. "Jiraiya, would you mind staying in the village for a couple years? I think Natsuki could use your help in a lot of aspects, especially training."

Jiraiya shrugged. "I can spare about two years, yeah. Nothing's been going on lately, though I may need to leave occasionally to check up on things. Good luck with the paperwork, by the way."

Minato groaned.

******(S****ection Break)**

_**THIS CONCLUDES THE PROLOGUE. A TWO-AND-A-HALF YEAR-LONG TIME SKIP WILL NOW OCCUR AND NARUTO CANON WILL BE MORE PROMINENT. Thanks for sticking around so long!**_

**In response to Guest:** Edward has had troubles with his own family, don't you know? Naruto ran away specifically because of his family (his village is mostly second) neglecting him because of his disease. Edward sees Naruto as running away from his problems and agrees to teach Naruto on the condition that Naruto will go back and actually not be a stupid-head and run away from his problems. So while yes, it is a plot device, it isn't just so Naruto eventually "goes back to Konohagakure and sees his errors and forgives everyone and everyone's happy again yay" thing.

**In response to the other Guest:** It's fine if you review anonymously, just know that if you just say something like "oh okay" I wouldn't respond. If it's a compliment or advice or something else I probably will. I don't think so – they have a whole tutorial for the new combat system and everything else is mostly the same. Plus you still get the emotes if you miss an event like Easter. I didn't go on last Easter but I still have the new emotes like "bunny hop," so I think that's how it works. Not sure, though. Either way, it's a lot of fun! (Not to mention that you get free items every day, although you need to a member for most of them...) Though, I heard that Jagex is planning on making RuneScape have its own holidays. As in, there wasn't an Easter event this year... But there was these things called "Guthixian Butterflies" that would level up your lowest skill. I got all my skills to at least level 40 because of it. :)

**In response to redkama:** Well, there's nothing you can say that will change my mind of how I write. I apologise if it sounds rude to say, but your review - _so far kinda of a late down ungodly slow paced in to much time spent on other people_ – is downright mean to say and I honestly found it offensive. It is my story (although it does have TSOJ's influence) and there is purpose behind every section I write. It is not meaningless drabble. Please respect this and do not comment so informally in the future if you so choose to continue reading this.

**In response to Peter Kim:** Of course not :p Alkahestry is similar to your definition, I think; I never finished FMA's official canon so I'm not entirely sure the canon definition, but I'm sure it's out there somewhere. Edward can use pretty much everything due to his little error which will be explained later. Edward knows of Madara. In fact, (hint hint), he's even knows him on a slightly more intimate basis than some others due to... reasons...

**Feedback was mixed last chapter. Sad to say, but it was kind of disappointing to know that the overall plot is unappealing to some people. I suppose the summary doesn't really help it – it's not much of a "summary" more of an attention-grabber, after all. The 80+ reviews help it out a lot, I think. There's over 13k views and around 200 favourites/follows, so... :)?**

**In any case, I apologise for the chapter being a week late. Real life stuff came up and I couldn't do _Molten, _so I went and finished that up on Monday so I could have this out by Sunday (maybe Monday, I'm not actually sure!).**

**Well, thank you for reading! If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossovers, I have a story called _Molten_ up. It's a bit drabble-y. I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Title: The Everlasting Sins**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: Canon pairings for Naruto, along with side-NaruHina in (very) late chapters.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Mystery.**

**Summary: A sin lasts forever, even if other things do not. Naruto's debilitating disease doesn't, nor does his hatred. His past, however, forever continues to follow him. Smart, powerful Naruto. Rewritten in collaboration with The Sin of Justice, the original author. **

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review to either me or The Sin of Justice.**

**Beta: N/A – Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, violence, and possible blood/gore.**

**Category: Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.**

**Uploaded: April 28th, 2013**

**Key:**

"Normal dialogue."

_Thoughts – for everyone, including Bijū._

_/Mental conversations./_

**Please note that Bijū cannot "speak" unless their host is inside of the seal.**

**_Anonymous reviews are not encouraged, as they cause a longer author's note at the end of the chapter._**

**_Please note that this story is under "mystery" for a reason. That is why most of the unexplained things - such as Edward defeating a very difficult enemy - are occurring._**

**(Section Break)**

_Two years and two months later:_

"That hurt," Natsuki whined, sitting up. "Sakura, that's mean!"

"It's your fault for falling asleep in class," Sakura sighed, looking sideways at Natsuki. "You know your grades kept slipping for that, didn't you?"

"I know," Natsuki murmured, "it's just that I'm so _tiiiiiired_!"

"Maybe you should stop staying up at night and reading manga, then?" Sakura teased, grinning. "Ahh, the teacher's here."

Natsuki looked towards the door and spotted a man walking in. "Who do you think'll be on our teams?" she asked giddily.

"I don't know," the pink-haired girl admitted, "but if I had to guess, I'd say that there'd be balanced teams."

"Balanced, huh?" Natsuki repeated. "So then, like, Kiba and Shino and Hinata'd be on a team because they're good for tracking. And Ino and Lazy and Chōji'd be on a team 'cause their parents worked well together."

Sakura blinked, then nodded. "Exactly like that."

"I can't wait, then," the blonde smiled playfully. "I hope we're together, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, smiling back.

**(Section Break)**

"How odd was that," Natsuki muttered, looking at her team. "It went exactly how I thought it would."

"You predicted we'd be on the same team?" Sakura inquired. "Good job, I guess."

"Thanks?" Natsuki laughed. "Our teacher's late."

There was a small pause in which several scraping sounds were made.

"Natsuki," Sakura said slowly, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing," she replied with a giggle. "Just a little redecorating."

**(Section Break)**

Kakashi looked at his new team – a pink-haired civilian-born, Natsuki, and the famed "last" Uchiha. He belatedly wondered why Natsuki was on his team – why would she be, she wasn't the dead-last of the Academy, though she was near the bottom due to a lack of caring – before saying quietly, "Introductions, then, shall we?"

His team stared at him a little blankly before the civilian-born spoke up. "Maybe you should go first?" she suggested. He looked at her then crinkled his eye in resemblance of a smile, the face-mask he wore covering his mouth.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi," he began. "Ask Natsuki for details."

Natsuki snapped to attention. "But I don't know any of your personal details!" she shouted indignantly. "That's not fair."

"You've been around me enough to find out at least something, haven't you?" he asked, voice slightly mocking. "Go ahead."

She huffed and crossed her arms, then looked thoughtful. She opened her mouth a few times to begin speaking, but continually stopped right before she started. Finally, she said something. "He's a pervert."

Kakashi sighed.

**(Section Break)**

Naruto stretched his arms out, keeping the muscles loose. "You're a real slave-driver, you know that?"

Edward gave him a grin. "I'm well-aware, yes. Does Kurama need any rest?"

_/Fine,/ _the fox stated. _/The chakra I have is already regenerating nicely. If Naruto's sister gets a real mission soon, I can navigate the leftovers back here. Unfortunately, it seems she's only been burning chakra doing the Academy exercises, especially since the Toad Sage recently left. I'm just glad he had her try to control my chakra. The large amounts that floated away were very helpful./_

Naruto sighed. "Around, what, four more months, then?"

"About four, yeah," Ed agreed. "You ready?"

Naruto nodded before crouching down and pressing his gloves against the ground.

**(Section Break)**

_Four months later._

"I want a real mission!" Natsuki pouted, looking at her father with pleading eyes. "What's the point of becoming a ninja without being allowed to do anything but household chores that you could easily hire a civilian for?"

Minato sighed. "I know, but -"

"Lord Hokage, if I may," Kakashi interrupted as politely as possible, "but I believe my team is ready for a C-rank mission."

Natsuki spun around and looked at Kakashi with some of the most grateful eyes to ever exist. _Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

The Hokage bit his lip. "Alright, fine," he gave in. Looking through his list of missions, he spotted an escort one. "Ah, here. You'll be escorting a bridge builder to the Land of the Waves, Nami no Kuni, and staying there for around a week to make sure that nothing happens to the building process." He then raised his voice. "Mister Tazuna, if you could come in, please?"

The door swung open and in came a larger-than-average man who appeared to be stumbling. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and he was holding a bottle of cheap alcohol in his hand. "What're these?" he asked, drawling. "I asked for ninja, and all I got were some kids?"

"Kakashi will also be accompanying them," Minato replied smoothly. "If anything were to occur, Kakashi is more than capable of taking care of it."

The drunk man – Tazuna, was it? - looked slightly output but nodded, accepting the Hokage's words. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at eight in the morning," Minato answered, looking at all of them. "You're free to go for the rest of the day."

The team nodded and left, ushering the drunk outside with them.

**(Section Break)**

Edward rolled the spear around in his hand, feeling for deformities. "There's a small jagged bit at the end, but great job for you making so many in a row," the immortal said, motioning to the hundreds of spears around them. "Your energy is quite outstanding."

Naruto grinned as he panted. "You said today was the last day, right?"

"Of this type of training, yeah," Ed affirmed, nodding. "I want to go to actually using it now, but I think a couple days of reading'll do you good. No point in wasting your knowledge, is there?"

Naruto hummed. "After that, where'll we go?"

"That's also part of why you get a couple of days," Ed admitted, shrugging. "I have no idea."

"You never have any idea, do you?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"That would be correct," the blonde answered.

**(Section Break)**

Natsuki whined, pouting. "This is so boring!"

"It's an escort mission," Sakura replied. "Did you expect to fight other ninja or something?"

Natsuki pouted even more. Sakura sighed.

"Now, now," Kakashi interrupted. "No fighting during a mission."

"We weren't fighting," Natsuki scoffed, amusement heavy in her voice. "Were we, _Sasuke_?"

The Uchiha ignored her.

"See, this is why I never talk to him," Natsuki explained, looking at Sakura. "He doesn't reply to me."

Sakura nodded. "Say, Mister Tazuna, how much farther is the Land of the Waves?"

"About two days, I guess," he responded, shrugging. "It's been a while."

"Ahh, thank you," Sakura replied.

"No problem."

**(Section Break)**

"Found anything yet?" Naruto asked one morning.

"Yes, actually," Edward said. "Apparently some ninja are escorting Tazuna, the bridge builder, back to his home here. When I traced their signatures, they were familiar."

"Konoha?" Naruto inquired quickly.

"More than that," Edward replied cheerfully. "Your sister, the silver-haired guy who came searching for you, a girl with a small amount of chakra, and a boy who doesn't seem to care about anything."

"Natsuki?" Naruto murmured. "No helping it, I guess. So what's your master plan for this?"

Ed grinned – he did that a lot, Naruto noted – before opening his mouth. "I can feel that a battle's going to occur here."

"And?" Naruto continued for him, raising an eyebrow.

"If you could, oh, I don't know, defeat the enemy of Konoha alonside them in this fight you may as well see what'll happen."

"What'll happen?" the Jinchūriki repeated. "What d'ya mean?"

"You'll have to find that out," Ed replied bemusedly.

Naruto sighed. "Honestly..."

Edward laughed. "I'll let you know."

**(Section Break)**

Natsuki panted heavily. "Take this, _Zabuza_!" she cried, hurling a Rasengan straight into his chest. He jumped back quickly, then laughed.

"Is that all?" he queried, tone vicious. Natsuki, however, smiled even more visciously and gestured towards her newly-freed teacher.

"Natsuki, fall back and protect the bridge builder," Kakashi commanded, shaking himself off after he fell from the water prison. "I'll get it now."

She nodded. _I'm so scared but I'm so excited! _

**(Section Break)**

"They're fighting someone," Edward mumbled. "Naruto, can you tell?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "I can't tell who's who, though."

"Acceptable," Ed said. "Good for a beginner."

Naruto didn't respond. "In any case," the alchemist continued, "it's time."

"Time?" Naruto inquired.

"Yup," Ed replied. "If you hurry to town, you can buy some material for clothing. I'm not sure I've mentioned it, but your current clothing isn't exactly suited for fighting."

Naruto made a small "tch" sound. "I know it's not."

"Which is why you should go to the town and pick up some cloth," Edward repeated. "You know what to do with it after that, don't you?"

"Of course," Naruto answered. "Do you have any money?"

He regretted asking it when the answer was the ever-faithful "Nope!".

**(Section Break)**

Kakashi followed Zabuza's hand signs, muttering the same animal names under his breath. He watched with a small amount of sadistic glee as Zabuza grew more and more frantic, spluttering insane things out. Kakashi looked on in triumph as the two twin water dragons rose up from the water and attacked each other, splattering water everywhere. Kakashi glanced towards Zabuza and attempted to navigate the giant mass of water above him.

Zabuza's water dragon collapsed.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he jumped up to the nearest tree before controlling his dragon once more in the flood. He directed it towards Zabuza and _pushed _with his chakra, allowing the huge spiral of water to hit Zabuza dead on. It rammed into him and threw him back, crushing trees and bushes behind him. Finally, it stopped.

Kakashi leaped over towards Zabuza, who was attempting to get up. The Sharingan-wielding ninja quickly took out several kunai and threw them, piercing Zabuza's arms and legs against the final tree he'd fallen on. Zabuza's body jolted as each kunai hit him, blood seeping out of his wounds. Kakashi looked on carelessly before hopping down and gripping a kunai, readying for the final strike as Zabuza glared up at him hatefully. Just then, two needles pierced the man's neck and he slumped down, presumably dead.

Kakashi spun around and spotted a ninja wearing a mask – Kirigakure's mask, he noted. "I apologise for doing that," the ninja said softly. "I do thank you for taking care of my target, however. I have been searching for him for quite some time. Kirigakure will be noted of Konohagakure's support in the capture of the Demon of the Bloody Mist, Zabuza."

Kakashi nodded. "May I check if he is truly dead?" he asked. The other ninja nodded. Kakashi went up to the defeated Zabuza and checked for a pulse. Finding none, he nodded and stepped back. "Go ahead, hunter-nin."

"Thank you," the ninja said, picking up Zabuza's body and using a Shunshin to go away. After a few moments, Kakashi began to sway.

**(Section Break)**

Sakura put a hand over her mouth in horror as her teacher collapsed on the ground. She shouted his name and ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked quickly, kneeling down to where he was.

"Just a bit tired," the silver-haired man chuckled. "How much farther is the house, Mister Tazuna?"

"N-not far," he stuttered. "Not if you run all ninja-like."

"Unfortunately, we cannot do that," Natsuki huffed, trying to sit up from where she fell down due to the giant wave. "We'd be leaving you behind."

"Wouldn't that be better, though?" the bridge builder asked, confused. "You've protected me long enough."

"There is a chance that other ninja will come," Kakashi stated, breathing a bit harder in an effort to stay awake. "We will stay the entire length of our mission."

The bridge builder didn't look satisfied, but nodded his head in acceptance.

**(Section Break)**

Naruto looked around the shops, not finding a whole lot. _It's worse than I thought it'd be when we first came here, _he thought a bit sadly. After a few more minutes, he finally spotted a small clothing store and walked inside. There wasn't really any selection, he noted, but the shopkeeper seemed so excited that someone came in he felt saddened and couldn't bring himself just to leave once again. He decided to check around.

A few more minutes had passed. Naruto fingered the edge of the bottom of his black t-shirt, debating what to do. Finally, he decided to take a pair of shoes – shoes he'd definitely remake - and walked up to the counter.

"H-hello, sir," the shopkeeper greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Alright, thanks," Naruto replied. "This'll be all."

"Thank you very much for your business," the person responded happily, taking the money he held out for him. "Come back again!"

Naruto nodded absently and walked outside, a small bag in his hand and the very small pile of ryō he had made got a bit smaller. The alchemist-in-training sighed and looked around a bit more, finally (for the second time) finding a general store. Heading inside, he quickly dodged a rack of items as he saw bright blonde hair. Looking a bit closer, it was her.

His sister.

**(Section Break)**

"Want to go shopping?" Sakura inquired when they got inside of the home. "Miss Tsunami says she'd love it if we could pick up some of the food on a list."

"I'm tired," Natsuki muttered, getting up. "Ol' Pervert over there's asleep, right?"

"Oh, him?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, he's still recovering. He'll probably be up tomorrow or something."

"In the meantime, then," Natsuki began, grinning, "we can shop!"

"Only however much you have money for," Sakura responded. "Besides, we can't stay out too long. Having only Sasuke protect the home is a bit risky."

Natsuki nodded. "Let's go!"

However, as the two walked through the town, they soon realised what Tazuna meant what he said. The town truly was saddened and broke. They didn't find much and decided to pick up the food first. Soon after, the duo went into another shop that had a variety of items, trinkets and the like. Natsuki picked up a map of the world and opened it, glancing over the whole thing.

She, of course, did not notice the fellow blonde within the shop who was breathing slightly heavier than normal in a mixture of surprise and anger.

**(Section Break)**

_Calm down, calm down, _Naruto chanted to himself, wringing his wrists out. _How'd they even get here? They moved way too quickly to be natural._

Naruto glanced around the corner once more before grabbing one of the hats on the wall and putting it on his head. _Unless they were to use Shunshin, which I don't see how they could with a person who appeared to be a civilian, they shouldn't have gotten here so quickly. And why wasn't I able to sense them?_

Naruto bit his lip, grinding it between his teeth. _They'd have to have used Shunshin, then. But the largest chakra that was there seemed to have been knocked unconscious after the other large chakra was swept away by someone else. Did Natsuki know it?_

Naruto waited for a few minutes until Natsuki had abandoned that aisle and went to look at another one. He quickly went in and picked out the cloth he wanted (there really wasn't much) before putting the hat back. _This is odd. What did she learn while I was away?_

Naruto went up to the counter and quickly paid. Then, of course, he went into the small bathroom in the back of the shop and made the clothing he wanted – why not, he thought – and stepped outside in a black t-shirt, a long-sleeved, long white cloak that had both light blue trimming and a hood and also with that ever-so-familiar symbol on the back of his teacher's cloak on it in black, and black pants. He wore the same boots he bought but a little modified, making them have thicker soles and a harder toe. Searching for her, he spotted his little sister leaving the shop with a small plastic bag full of knick knacks. He didn't think it was fitting of a ninja, but who was he to say otherwise? He wasn't a ninja, after all.

Walking out after them, he followed them at a rather casual pace, not arising any attention from the two ninja around a hundred feet in front of him. They were looking around nervously, he noted, uncomfortable with the downcast attitude the entire country had. He walked and walked until, eventually, they reached a small house and went inside. Naruto searched and found that the entire group of ninja from Konoha was there. He shivered. He could definitely feel the absolute _chill _coming off of the Uchiha's chakra. _It's so cold, _he thought. _Is that a reflection of his heart?_

Satisfied with what he discovered, he began to head back towards his temporary home.

**(Section Break)**

Edward whistled appreciatively (and jokingly, Naruto hoped) from the table in the kitchen as he walked in, closing the rock with a quick transmutation using the circle on his black, fingerless gloves. "Nice choice," the immortal greeted. "I noticed you didn't come straight home. What's up? Find your sister?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied, taking a different chair from the table and sitting down on the hard stone, the makeshift electrical lights flickering very slightly. "She was uncomfortable with the sad attitude the town has."

"Not surprising. Konoha's one of the nicest villages around," Ed responded. "In any case, notice anything else?"

"The closer I got to the Uchiha, and yes, he's an Uchiha, the colder he became. It was like standing in a snowstorm," Naruto murmured, leaning back. "Their location's pretty close to the bridge being built, too."

"Interesting enough," Ed said absently. "I take it you've seen the entire state of the town?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "It got worse than I imagined it would."

"Things like that tend to," the immortal said. "So, figured out what I want you to do?"

"The guy they were fighting was taken away by someone." Naruto adjusted himself a bit. "I imagine he's alive or something stupid and cliché like that, yes?"

"Yup," Ed said with a grin. "The person who took him away was pretending to be someone else, probably someone who was after the guy. They're most likely both missing-nin. I'd imagine the second one pretended to be a hunter-nin."

Naruto hummed in response. "In that case, it'd be about two weeks until he's back, right?"

"Yup," Edward responded. "And, during that time, I want you to help build the bridge for this country. I want to see if you can both control your compulses to use alchemy when it'll be easier and how well you can control yourself while fighting alongside those whom you hate. Fortunately for you, you can have a disguise. I'll be watching, though. Oh, and, if you'd like, I can dye your hair for you."

"That'd be preferrable, thanks."

"No problem. Just make sure to do well."

**(Section Break)**

Kurama snapped to attention when he sensed a bit of his chakra being called on. It was purified, it seemed, but it was definitely his. He sensed his host sleeping and quickly tried to call back the chakra. It wasn't too far, either, but it seemed higher than normal. Perhaps she was trying to climb trees? She was doing an awful job at it, he noted, when he could feel the large amounts of chakra swirling around in the air.

_/Oi, kid,/ _Kurama muttered, trying to wake up his host. He heard a small groan and took it as a reply. _/Try to get me closer to where my chakra's host is. I can pick up a lot of chakra if you do./_

_/I might get caught, you know,/ _Naruto murmured. _/Plus it's late at night. What'll happen if I get lost?/_

_/These are just silly excuses,/ _the Kyūbi laughed. _/C'mon, kid. Get up. The more chakra I can get, the more strength I can let you have./_

_/Power isn't that alluring to me, Kurama,/ _Naruto mumbled, yawning and sitting up. He quickly got dressed. _/Same place I was earlier today?/_

_/Yup. Get over there quickly, I want as much chakra as I can get./_

_/Yeah, yeah,/ _Naruto said dismissively, opening the entrance to the home, stepping out, and closing it again. _/Just be patient. I'm tired./_

_/And I want my chakra back,/ _Kurama retorted. _/I'll tell Ed to let you sleep a bit longer in the morning, okay?/_

_/Sure,/ _the blonde replied, yawning once more. _/Now, let's see.../_

A while later, Naruto approached the small clearing within the woods. He saw his sister attempting to climb up the tree, but she appeared to be having a hard time with it. Getting a bit closer, he began hearing her voice. He decided to settle in one of the higher branches of a nearby tree.

"Why is this so hard?" he heard her growl. "I already learned this!"

_/D'ya think she didn't practice it after she learned it?/_

_/Very plausible. Chakra tends to be annoying for humans when it does that./_

She took a swig of water from a small container and began running up the tree before a large flux of visible chakra spilled out from under her feet and left a mark in the tree. _/Just like that,/ _the fox murmured. _/You can sleep if you want, by the way./_

_/I might just do that,/ _Naruto muttered, yawning another time. _/'Night, Kurama./_

Kurama made a small noise of agreement and continued to lead his chakra back to Naruto body, having it enter through the seal on his stomach. _/I'll wake you up when she collapses./_

_/Thanks./_

**(Section Break)**

**In response to Guest:** Yeahhhhh, that'd totally break your computer - the graphics are too good for a ten-year-old computer. I've never gotten that! I'm jealous D;**  
**

******In response to the other Guest:** Well, I'm glad you have faith in my writing abilities, at least. Yeah, no worries – Naruto's not going to _ever_ rejoin the village in this story, nor will he join another village as a ninja-alchemist-thing. Also, I'm a bit confused – what is Edward not understanding? While their circumstances are quite different, of course, the overall concept (at least, this is how I see it) is the same in a sense – Naruto hates his family like Edward hated his father. However, Edward knows it's not a good idea to stay running away from the problem that is labeled "FAMILY" in the back of your mind (he's experienced this first-hand) he tells Naruto to at least confront them in some way, and whether it be for the better or the worse, at least he didn't run away from it like a coward. At least, that's what I think.

******In response to Peter Kim:** Ahh, thanks for the definition. And sorry for asking, but "soul energies"? What do you mean by that? [I'm really bad at life, sorry.]And we'll see, won't we?

******In response to Peter Kimj:** Aren't you Peter Kim? Haha. Yes, I remember. No worries!

******I have 100 reviews.**

******Please excuse me as I go "fwey urfbwuoe fbhweruofbc wehuprvbwer uof eryupfbw erhuovw erfyvbyufbyuwrby uwevuovuo" in the back of the closet in the back of my house in the middle ********of the night.**

******Yeah, yeah, there'll be a fight in the next chapter. Maybe two if I'm feeling inspired, yeah?**

******We have STAR testing this week. That may cause me to be behind on ****__****Molten******** and in turn, this story. Sorry if it does. I try to keep up D;**

******I swear the cover to this story does not at all match, haha. I mean, seriously! Look at it!**

******Has anyone ever drunk a Juice Squeeze from Crystal Geyser? They're pretty good but sometimes when I try to clear my throat bubbles foam up and come out of my mouth. (Whoah mental images -)**

******I went to a birthday party yesterday. We played Assassin. My poor clothes :(**

******Does anyone go onto ? I can't seem to enter it for whatever reason. Stupid login :/**

******My sister's boyfriend bought me the first volume of Death Note. I have no idea why, but okay. Oh, and this may or may not be uploaded on Monday. I really have no idea at this point. **

**Well, thank you for reading! If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising:** If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossovers, I have a story called _Molten_ up. It's a bit drabble-y. I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Title: The Everlasting Sins**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: Canon pairings for Naruto, along with side-NaruHina in (very) late chapters.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Mystery.**

**Summary: A sin lasts forever, even if other things do not. Naruto's debilitating disease doesn't, nor does his hatred. His past, however, forever continues to follow him. Smart, powerful Naruto. Rewritten in collaboration with The Sin of Justice, the original author. **

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review to either me or The Sin of Justice.**

**Beta: N/A – Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, violence, and possible blood/gore.**

**Category: Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.**

**Uploaded: May 12th, 2013**

**Key:**

"Normal dialogue."

_Thoughts – for everyone, including Bijū._

_/Mental conversations./_

**Please note that Bijū cannot "speak" unless their host is inside of the seal.**

**_Anonymous reviews are not encouraged, as they cause a longer author's note at the end of the chapter._**

**_Please note that this story is under "mystery" for a reason. That is why most of the unexplained things - such as Edward defeating a very difficult enemy - are occurring._**

**(Section Break)**

Edward sighed as he noticed Naruto's energy moving. He waited for a moment and noticed it was because of the Konoha Jinchūriki training. There was also that slight flicker of chakra that he noticed and recognised it as Kurama's own.

_So Kurama awoke the kid to gather his own chakra? _Ed thought. _That's his own choice, I suppose. From the dormancy, however, I suspect Naruto went back to sleep._

_I hope either Kurama or Naruto notices the presence in the house that's stirring, though./_

**(Section Break)**

_/She's collapsed, kid./_

Naruto groaned at being awoken. _/Honestly, Kurama, you keep waking me up.../_

_/You should get going back to Edward. Something doesn't feel right./_

Naruto yawned and nodded slowly, stretching his arms over his head and standing up before climbing back down the tree, hopping down for the last few feet.

_/Hurry,/ _Kurama warned. _/Something's coming, I can feel it./_

A bit concerned, Naruto searched for the energy of whatever Kurama felt. What he noticed made him cringe before he turned around and began running away from the clearing as fast as he could.

He breathed out in relief as he noticed Kakashi's chakra stirring slightly. Obviously, he'd only been slightly disturbed for his sleep.

**(Section Break)**

"There you go," Edward announced, wiping his hands off with a towel. "All dyed."

"Thanks," Naruto responded, running a hand through his hair after taking off the cloth. "It's black now, isn't it?"

"Of course," the alchemist replied. "Black's a pretty common hair colour."

Naruto nodded his head before sighing and standing up from the side of the stone bathtub. "You said you have make-up for my whisker marks?"

"Yeah," Ed responded, heading to the counter and taking it out of one of the drawers. "I figured it'd come in handy at one point."

"And brown contacts too, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ed agreed. "Here."

"I'll make sure to keep my hair straight. Thanks. I'll see you later."

"See you around, kid."

**(Section Break)**

Naruto strolled casually through the town, observing the orphans and the desperate shopkeepers. _Truly worse than I thought._

Approaching the bridge, the black-haired Jinchūriki scratched the back of his head nervously. He awkwardly stood at the edge of the bridge until the bridge builder, Tazuna, noticed him.

"Hello," the old man greeted. "Who are you?"

"A-ah," Naruto stuttered nervously, "I'm Minoru. I'm kind of in a bind and need money, so I was wondering if I could help with the bridge..."

"Of course!" the old man replied eagerly. "Come this way. You can just help transport beams and such. I don't think you have had much experience building, have you?"

"No," Naruto admitted. "Thank you very much."

"I should be thanking you!" Tazuna chuckled wearily. "Most of my workers have abandoned the bridge in fear."

"Why would they do that?" Naruto asked.

"Gatō," Tazuna whispered. "Apparently his thugs have been attacking the workers' families while they were at the bridge."

Naruto made a small noise to show he was listening. "Where do I need to take the materials?"

"Ask some of the workers what they need and help them out with it," the man replied. "That's all. I'll pay you by the hour. Work whenever you can."

"Thanks," the Jinchūriki responded.

"Again, thank_ you_."

Naruto waited as the man began walking away. He asked the workers what they needed, brought it to them, and continually looked over at a pink-haired Genin who was protecting the bridge. _/She's weak, isn't she?/ _he murmured to Kurama.

_/Small chakra reserves,/ _the Kyūbi answered dully, _/physically weak. I would suspect she has very good chakra control, however. She probably at least can preform Genjutsu well./_

_/I would hope so,/ _Naruto replied, struggling as he carried one of the larger metal beams. _/Otherwise it's just a waste of a place in Konoha's ranks./_

_/Do you sense that?/_

_/What?/_

_/I feel like something's watching us./_

_/I don't sense anything./_

_/It's probably nothing,/ _Kurama sighed.

Naruto nodded in agreement. Eventually, he went home and then came back the next day and the next day and the next day, each time observing the pink-haired ninja guarding the bridge. She definitely wasn't strong, but he didn't have a doubt that she was stronger than the average civilian. She probably wouldn't survive an ambush, though.

It was several days later that the whole team, minus his sister, came to the bridge. Naruto had stopped working after the other workers left – his work was useless without them. He had continued, however, being near the bridge, observing to see if anything had happened. And one day it had.

It was a bit slow at first. Nothing really happened except for them standing there talking to Tazuna until a sudden mist filled the area. The two kids had immediately began guarding the bridge builder and the Jōnin had also raised a kunai in defense. Naruto went a bit closer to see what was going on. He couldn't see much, but the words said all.

"Zabuza," the silver-haired ninja growled, Sharingan spinning as he pulled his forehead protector up.

"Kakashi," the voice rumbled back mockingly. "I see your pathetic excuse of a Genin team is still here. No matter. Haku."

Haku was obviously a someone, Naruto decided. He heard Kakashi order the Uchiha who was so, _so _cold to fight the new arrival. Naruto observed their energies as they moved. Haku, it appeared, had something a bit different about him. Naruto felt the same aura as the Uchiha, but it wasn't a bone-chilling ice. It was more of a snow-like ice, a certain coldness that wasn't quite malevolent. A bloodline, Naruto expected.

Reaching out his senses, he noticed the other ninja there. It had been the person from earlier who commanded this "Haku" person to take care of the Genin. Kakashi, it seems, had begun fighting him. He felt Haku's chakra expanding and making odd, rectangular-shapes in a dome. He figured that, at this point, no one would notice him, so he went closer.

However, being closer may not have been the best decision in the world. He was able to see the pink-haired girl terrified out of her mind while protecting the also-terrified bridge builder. He could see the bloodline-user fighting the Uchiha, though it seemed fairly one-sided, especially with the large amount of what looked almost like thick needles sticking out of the kid. He couldn't really tell what they were at first – it was too misty and he was far away. It got progressively worse, he noted. He tried finding his sister to see if she'd show up anytime soon.

He nearly had a heart attack, to be frank.

She was just barely out of his seeing range, preparing herself to jump into the Uchiha's fight. Naruto bit his lip in anticipation. She created a loud entrance unbefitting of a ninja and was scolded by her teammate, then went into the ice-dome and was scolded once more. She, then, was also impaled by what he now identified as senbon.

He watched a while longer as the duo used an odd tactic of fireballs and clones until he felt the Uchiha's chakra pulse wildly. If anything, it seemed to become colder. The fireballs' accuracy seemed to become much better and he could see the small burn in the tormentor's clothing. He had to admit he was a tad impressed. He continued watching until he saw the Uchiha fall.

Until he saw his sister snap and unleash the Kyūbi's unpurified chakra.

**(Section Break)**

_Who is that person watching us? _Haku wondered, confused as he threw another senbon. _He is merely just watching. What is he doing?_

He threw several more at the black-haired child with the bloodline. He looked on impassively as he fell down. Haku felt sympathetic towards the child he had met a while ago. She looked so devastated at the "death" of her friend.

He didn't expect, however, her to nearly explode in an evil power.

**(Section Break)**

_/Naruto!/ _Kurama snarled, wide awake. Naruto nodded and ran up to the side of the dome, pinning his back to the side of it and looking around the corner.

_/Kurama?/ _Naruto murmured. _/That's your chakra, isn't it? Unpurified by the seal./_

_/Yes, it is,/ _the Kyūbi replied. _/I didn't expect this to happen. She obviously cares about the damned Uchiha quite a bit./_

_/The chakra is summoned like this by strong emotions, then,/ _Naruto muttered, filing the new information away. He grimaced as the first of the unpurified chakra began trickling into his own seal. _/This hurts, Kurama./_

_/I could always knock you unconscious,/ _the fox suggested, _/but I doubt you want that./_

_/That's true,/ _Naruto sighed. _/Would getting closer help you?/_

_/Yes, but it would give you away with no chance of redemption,/ _Kurama responded. _/Do as you wish./_

Naruto didn't reply. After a few seconds of adrenaline being rushed through his veins, he breathed out heavily and walked inside of the dome, observing without much care as ice mirror after ice mirror was destroyed by Natsuki. He cringed slightly in pain as Kurama's chakra burned the skin around the seal.

Naruto noticed Haku's eyes upon him. He smirked a little and rose a hand in greeting. He smirked a bit wider when the ninja was forced to look away towards the Kyūbi-influenced Natsuki. He grimaced as a particularly large amount of chakra was forced into him.

He watched as Natsuki twisted around and threw a claw of the Kyūbi's chakra towards the bloodline-user. It impacted with Haku and he was thrown back into the side of the bridge, chakra burns covering the front side of him. He crumpled to the ground before attempting to stand back up, but was quickly punched.

"What are you?" the ice-user whispered fearfully.

Natsuki didn't say a word, merely hit him once more.

"_You killed him,_" she snarled angrily. "_Sasuke... you killed him!_"

"He i-isn't dead," Haku murmured, choking slightly. Natsuki grabbed him by the throat.

"_That looked pretty damn dead to me,_" she hissed.

"I-I only m-made it... look l-like he... died," Haku struggled to say, sympathetic. "H-he i-is... alive."

Natsuki stared down at the ninja. The mask he wore crumbled.

"H-Haku?" she whispered. Her eyes turned blue again and the chakra began receeding. "W-why are you here?"

"I'm sorry," Haku replied sadly. "However, my reason for living comes first."

"Reason for living?" she repeated softly. "You mean Zabuza, don't you?"

"Yes," Haku responded, closing his eyes. "Please kill me, Natsuki."

"Kill you?" she cried out. "Why would I do that, Haku?"

"I am a failure of a tool," he said, void of feelings. "I let the enemy defeat me and my emotions interfere with my work."

"You didn't do anything wrong!" Natsuki insisted desperately. "You... you cared! What's wrong with that?"

"I am a shinobi," Haku replied slowly. "We are not allowed to show emotions. We are not allowed to show mercy. We are not allowed to lose."

Natsuki bit her lip. "T-that's inhuman," she mumbled sadly, "those rules."

"We are weapons," Haku said evenly. "I am a failure of a weapon. Natsuki, please kill me."

The daughter of the Yondaime Hokage's eyes teared up. "No!" she cried. "I won't!"

"Please," Haku pleaded quietly. "I would rather die than be of no use."

Naruto watched as this all happened. _/Is that all you needed, Kurama?/_

_/Yes,/ _the fox answered. _/No more will come out of this meeting./_

_/Okay./_

Naruto tuned back in to see Natsuki crying and shaking her head. He sighed at her refusal.

"It's the kindest thing to do," he said loudly. Natsuki's head swivelled towards him, eyes red and puffy.

"You're that person..." Haku muttered, surprised.

"Who're you?" Natsuki sniffed.

"Minoru," Naruto introduced. "You are Natsuki, I take it?"

"Y-yeah," she responded. "I'm not killing Haku."

"What happens when you don't have a choice later, Natsuki?" he asked. "When you're on an assassination mission or your teammate is going to die. Will you do it then?"

"O-of course!" she replied indignantly.

"It's the same thing in this situation," he said. "You don't have a choice. If you don't, _I will._"

Natsuki bit her lip again. "You're a civilian, aren't you?" she inquired.

"Mostly," Naruto answered.

"A-as a ninja, I c-can't let someone l-like that d-do that to themselves," she choked out. "Alright."

Haku looked at Naruto suspiciously, then shook his head in resignation. "Please go ahead, Natsuki."

Natsuki's eyes refilled with salt water. "G-goodbye."

"Goodbye, Natsuki."

The kunai flew towards Haku's heart with surprising speed and resolve.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled. Natsuki's concentration broke.

"Why are you interrupting this?!" she snapped loudly, eyes fresh with new tears. "You just told me to do this!"

"Haku," he started, ignoring her, "look over at Zabuza."

Haku complied, then immediately formed a mirror and disappeared as his eyes grew wide with surprise.

"What...?" Natsuki muttered, bewildered. "Why did he -?"

Naruto glanced towards her before heading over to where Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku were. Once there, his eyes widened at the sight of Kakashi's hand nearly in the ice-user's chest.

He felt like laughing and crying when a loud clapping sound filled the area and a thick wall appeared between Haku and Kakashi. Naruto saw Edward stroll into the area, red cloak swaying in the sea breeze. "Yo," he said.

"_You_," Kakashi ground out, glaring at him. "Why are you here?"

"'Cause."

"You're in the way of Konoha business," Kakashi retorted. "You have a lot to answer for."

"Yeah, well," Ed grumbled, "I usually do."

**(Section Break)**

_What is he doing? _Haku wondered. _He saved my life and then says nothing as to why?_

Haku pulled a few senbon out of his pouch. He brushed a few stray strands of his hair that had fallen into his bloody face out of his way. "Why are you stalling, Konoha ninja?"

The silver-haired ninja, Kakashi, narrowed his eyes further. Suddenly, he rushed forward, ignoring the man who interrupted them. Haku was taken slightly by surprise and threw several senbon at him, each one deflected by a kunai. He jumped back as Kakashi rushed forward. Glancing to his side, he saw Zabuza readying himself to attack once more. Haku fell back and decided to confront the blonde.

Sneaking around him wasn't easy. The male seemed constantly on alert. Finally, he was able to stand near the man close enough to talk.

"What is it, Haku?" he asked, bored.

Haku stiffened. "How do you know that name?"

He laughed. "I've been watching this entire fight."

"Why did you save my life?"

"I'll tell you later," the man replied. "I'm Edward, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Haku."

**(Section Break)**

Natsuki froze and realised something.

_Sasuke._

Rushing over to the ice dome, she felt for his pulse. It wasn't there.

She knew Haku had said that he hadn't killed him, but Sasuke... he seemed dead. Honestly and truly _dead. _He was cold, his lips were tinted blue, and he had no heartbeat.

She cried out in anguish despite her brain telling her that _no, he wasn't dead _and _yes, he'll be okay._

Her tears began falling before she even knew what was happening.

**(Section Break)**

Naruto glanced at Edward out of the corner of his eye. _/What a bastard./_

_/Don't get me started./_

_/What do I do now? Edward didn't say anything about this.../_

_/Act like you're not with him. Attack Haku, but make sure to make it clear to him that you're not being __serious./_

_/Is that a good idea?/_

_/Best one that we can make up on-the-spot./_

_/Alright. Let's see how this goes./_

"I'll take care of the ice-user," Naruto announced to Kakashi, who was breathing hard alongside Zabuza. He noticed that the silver-haired ninja nodded. _I think he figures that I wouldn't be here unless I had some sort of reason._

Walking up to Haku, who had moved away from Edward, he raised a hand in greeting once more. He looked directly at the boy's eyes, trying to convey his message.

_This is all an act._

Naruto thought he got it when Haku nodded almost imperceptively. Naruto grinned and brought his hands together, pressing the transmutation circles on each glove together. He held them up in the air and allowed dull bullets to form in the air, barely visible. Haku's eyes widened.

_Is that a bloodline? _he wondered. He brought out a shield of ice and stopped the gusts of air from hitting him. Large chunks of frozen water were scraped out of the shield when Haku disbanded it. "What was that?" Haku murmured.

"Secret of the profession," Naruto replied, grinning madly. "By the way, this might hurt, so just deal with it."

Haku prepared himself for the attack when suddenly he realised he couldn't breathe. Naruto's hands were still in the same position from earlier. _What are you doing, Minoru? _He began struggling for air. "Y-you..."

"Don't worry," Naruto said quietly. "You won't die."

Haku closed his eyes and nodded, then passed out. Naruto immediately let his control over the air disperse. He looked towards the immortal blonde, who shrugged. Naruto sighed. He looked back towards Kakashi, who was rushing towards Zabuza again. He muttered under his breath and didn't move.

Edward suddenly clapped his hands together once more and trapped Kakashi in a large metal hand. The silver-haired ninja struggled around for a moment before settling to glare at Edward for a long, long while. Zabuza's laugh rang through the clearing until Naruto finally sighed in exasperation and cut the air supply around Zabuza until he passed out, too. He saw his teacher's grin before the man picked up the two bodies before undoing the metal hand. "Thanks for killing them," he said. "They really weren't helping out my plan."

_What the fuck is he doing._

**(Section Break****)**

Kakashi breathed heavily for a good while after Edward had left. Naruto went up to the man's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly. The ninja nodded.

"I didn't get to ask," he panted, "but who are you?"

"I'm Minoru," he introduced. "I'm an undercover ninja from one of the smaller villages. I heard that they were here and thought you could use some help."

Kakashi hummed. "Which village?"

"That's classified," Naruto laughed. "Your Genin may need some help. I think the ice-user said that the Uchiha isn't dead, but I would check just to be sure."

The Copycat Ninja nodded. "Would you care to accompany me? I'm afraid if we're ambushed by anything I wouldn't be able to protect my cute little students."

"Ah, of course," Naruto replied. "You may want to check on the pink-haired girl first, though. She seemed very scared."

"Sakura," Kakashi supplied. "Her parents aren't very high-ranking ninja; it's to be expected."

Naruto nodded. He went up to scratch his face and suddenly was reminded of the make-up he was wearing to hide his whisker marks. He prayed the mist didn't mess with it. They walked for a little while until Sakura came into view. She was still trembling slightly, but was very relieved when she could see her teacher in the fading mist. A lone tear streamed down her face and she reached up to wipe it off. "Where's Natsuki and Sasuke?" she asked.

"This way," Kakashi responded, beginning to walk in another direction. She and bridge builder began following the pair. "This is Minoru, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Sakura said politely. "I'm Sakura."

"It's a pleasure," Naruto agreed. They walked in silence for a little longer until they came upon a few puddles and Natsuki, who was crying her eyes out.

"Natsuki?" Sakura asked softly. Natsuki turned to face her. "I-is that Sasuke?"

She nodded, devastated.

Sakura brought a hand up to her mouth, eyes growing wider. "I-is he...?"

"No," Kakashi interrupted, kneeling down and taking the boy's pulse. "He's alive, if barely. The hunter-nin probably used the same technique he used on Zabuza to put Sasuke in a near-death state."

Sakura nearly crumpled with relief, but then was very confused. "Why would he do that?"

"Haku was a nice person," Natsuki sniffed. "He didn't want anyone to die. He wanted everyone to be happy..."

Sakura kneeled down by Sasuke as her teacher stood up. "Why are you here, Minoru?"

"Ah, I heard there was a fight between ninja here and me, a ninja myself, figured it would be good if the Hokage's daughter and the last Uchiha lived through it."

Sakura blinked at him. "How'd you know that?"

"Village secrets," he chuckled. "Anyway, it might be a good idea to leave the senbon in until you get him home. As for me, I need to leave."

"Already?" Kakashi murmured.

"Yes," Naruto replied. "However, this won't be the last of me, no worries. There's something coming up soon that I fear you'll see me in."

Kakashi nodded. Sakura and Natsuki were confused, but didn't question him.

"Oh, and Mister Tazuna," Naruto began, "thanks for building this bridge. I hope this town sees prosperity once more."

The bridge builder nodded happily. Naruto began walking off, raising his hand in a silent farewell.

_Damn, I hate Konoha._

**(Section Break)**

Naruto sighed as he entered the underground home. "Edward?" he called, walking into the living room.

"Hey," Ed greeted. "They're here."

Naruto looked at the two people lying on the couch. "They'll wake up soon, won't they?"

"A couple of hours maximum," Edward reassured. "That was impressive, you know. I continued watching after I 'left,' too."

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled, grimacing. "What'll we tell them?"

"Let's figure that out when they wake up, shall we?"

And, of course, just then, the pair woke up.

"That was convenient," Naruto muttered. "Hello there, Haku."

Haku slowly sat up, unalarmed. "Hello, Minoru."

"It's Naruto," Naruto corrected. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright," he replied. "This is Edward, right?"

"Yup," Naruto responded. "Hey there, Zabuza. Yes, your sword's fine."

Zabuza grunted, sitting up. "Who are these people, Haku?" he asked, stiffening.

"Naruto and Edward," Haku said calmly. "They appear to want to help us somehow."

"Yup," Ed affirmed casually. "Zabuza, you became a missing ninja because of the Yondaime Mizukage, did you not?"

"I did," Zabuza replied, looking around the room. "What of it?"

"And Haku here is a result of the bloodline purging," Edward continued. "You see, I think there's something we could help you with, isn't there?"

"What, overthrow the Mizukage?" Zabuza laughed. "Good luck,_ kid_."

"Underestimating anyone is generally a bad idea, especially when it comes to me. My appearance merely belies my true strength, and you should know that I'm already a formidable opponent if I could beat Kakashi so easily. And Naruto here ain't no slacker either, if his fight with Haku is anything to go by, don't you think?" Edward asked blankly. "Besides, I'm the first to say that war isn't a good thing. Civil wars are even worse. Too much betrayal."

Zabuza looked at him for a long moment. "Alright, I guess I can believe that, though I don't like your secretiveness," Zabuza muttered. "This is all unbelievable anyway."

"Don't worry – in time, we can reveal ourselves. We're not being exactly trusting, either, but we won't pry into your personal lives. We really only know the things you've shared and the public's general information."

"I know," he replied.

"So, want us to help?"

"What?"

"Want us to help overthrow the Mizukage?" Edward inquired, grinning. "It'd be all in good fun, Zabuza."

Zabuza continued to stare at him. "I presume I'm dead to the world?"

"As far as the world is concerned, a mysterious blonde that has repeatedly committed crimes against Konoha has taken away your dead bodies."

Zabuza chuckled. "Sure, why not. I've nothing to lose at this point anyway."

"That sounds great," Ed laughed. "The best course of action at this point is to contact the rebels. They'll love help."

Zabuza grunted in agreement.

"Ah," Edward interrupted himself, "I almost forgot. There's something you need to help us with first..."

**(Section Break)**

******In response to Guest:** I missed it too, damn it! Poor browser D; Are you gonna get a new computer soon, then?

**In response to the other Guest****: **Eep, thank you! And yes, of course it is, which is why Edward is having Naruto do it _after_ he learns stuff. And honestly, at this point, I feel it's more of a point for them to make their daughter happy because she's pretty sad her brother hates her, yeah? Plus, unless he shows evil intent, they probably wouldn't kill him. Perhaps it'd just be easier for you to read the story and ask questions later since I'm not even sure what I mean when I type this. It makes sense in my head, you know? :P Oh, it's no problem. I hate when people ignore my reviews and people who don't review on anonymous get PMs as a reply. Thanks for reviewing!

**In response to Peter Kim****: **Ohhhhh, that's what you meant! Thanks for clarifying, haha.

**In response to solekeymaster:** Ah, thank you for the explanation. ^^

******Testing just passed. That was a pain, haha.**

******I finished Nichijou. I'm so sad it ended! I'm glad there's like, 15 OVAs or something silly.**

**My family has been having a lot of tension lately. I'm sorry if it's a bit half-assed today.**

**So, apparently my step-cousin has been diagnosed with narcolepsy because she had been having this problem so she had to take medicine but it was making her sick and she stopped taking it because of how awful it was and then was tired and sleeps like 14-16 hours a day every day and the doctors can't figure out what's wrong.**

**Also, one of my mother's friend's daughters had been invited to her friend's house and there was going to be boys there. One of them decided that they didn't like her so they took one of her pictures from Facebook where she was showing someone a scar where her ribs were and put it on Instagram saying that she was a tease. Well, if that wasn't bad enough, the principal at her middle school showed it to her and asked her what it was about. She freaked out and started cutting herself because the whole school knew. See, thing is, what the principal did is illegal. They started paying for her transportation to another school and everything else using taxpayer money so the mom wouldn't sue them. However, when they went to the local police, they said that ****_they_****'d sue ****_them_**** for child pornography because the daughter'd been wearing a skin-coloured bra and her shirt was showing it slightly. Not only this for her family, but the person they'd been renting their spare house out to hasn't been paying rent and they have to take him to court. Don't they have a wonderful life?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossovers, I have a story called _Molten_ up. It's a bit drabble-y. I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Title: The Everlasting Sins**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: Canon pairings for Naruto, along with side-NaruHina in (very) late chapters.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Mystery.**

**Summary: A sin lasts forever, even if other things do not. Naruto's debilitating disease doesn't, nor does his hatred. His past, however, forever continues to follow him. Smart, powerful Naruto. Rewritten in collaboration with The Sin of Justice, the original author. **

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review to either me or The Sin of Justice.**

**Beta: N/A – Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, violence, and possible blood/gore.**

**Category: Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.**

**Uploaded: May 27th, 2013**

**Key:**

"Normal dialogue."

_Thoughts – for everyone, including Bijū._

_/Mental conversations./_

**Please note that Bijū cannot "speak" unless their host is inside of the seal.**

**_Anonymous reviews are not encouraged, as they cause a longer author's note at the end of the chapter._**

**_Please note that this story is under "mystery" for a reason. That is why most of the unexplained things - such as Edward defeating a very difficult enemy - are occurring._**

**(Section Break)**

"Isn't this the second floor...?" Naruto murmured.

"Yes," Haku confirmed. "This is likely something to keep the mentally incapable out."

Naruto nodded and began walking up the stairs again. As he started, though, he swore he felt a familiar energy nearby. The Jinchūriki dismissed it and strolled to the doors marked 303. He looked back at his disguised temporary teammates before opening the doors enough to go inside. A few people glanced at him and then looked away. He grinned at the response before allowing Haku and Zabuza inside, closing the door after and heading to an empty corner.

"Thanks for agreeing," Naruto said quietly, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling. "You both look ridiculous."

"No need to rub it in," Zabuza growled. "It hurt enough with the squirt's weird powers."

Zabuza, in traditional fashion of people making look so very weird, had combed-back white hair, an open, dark brown jacket with waves swirling on the edges of the sleeves and hem, a light blue sleeveless shirt, dark brown baggy pants, and brown sandals worn by the usual ninja. He also had a less angular face that wasn't hidden by a mask and red eyes with extremely pale skin that made Edward joke that he looked like a true albino. Zabuza tried hitting him after that, even when he gave him a large claymore. Haku, on the other hand, had a more masculine face and deep blue eyes, tanner skin, and short, messy blonde hair. The bloodline-user was also wearing an open purple robe with black edges and no sleeves with a blue shirt that had a pattern of white-outlined circles. He wore a white scarf, long black shorts, and plain black sandals, too. Naruto looked back at Zabuza.

"Alchemy," Naruto sighed, then turned his head back to the ceiling. "He'll change you back later, anyway."

"Fucking... changing my height was like hell, not to mention the other stuff – which, by the way, he has a fucking terrible sense of style - and he wants to do it _again_?"

"Unless you want to stay that way," Naruto grinned.

"Screw you, kid."

"By the way, Haku," the Jinchūriki began, "careful when using your bloodline."

"It's because we're representing Kiri, isn't it? They're not the kindest when it comes to bloodlines, but I suppose I could make up a story about something or other," Haku suggested.

"Sounds great. The war and all that, you know."

Their conversation was interrupted as the doors slammed open, making everyone in the room glare at the incomers. Naruto craned his neck to look before biting his lip harshly.

"They're those kids from the bridge," Zabuza muttered.

"They sure are being loud," Haku commented as they began shouting nonsensically. "Look."

Naruto tore his eyes away and saw a silver-haired Konoha ninja approaching the three teams. People kept glaring at the group, even as they began noticing. Naruto laughed quietly when they started glancing towards each other nervously. The silver-haired ninja started talking to them more so Naruto ignored them until Haku spoke up.

"They mentioned your alias."

Naruto looked at him sharply.

"Listen closely."

Naruto strained his ears to hear.

"...don't have anything. Perhaps you could... making a new... for this 'Minor,' then?"

"I'm... well, I... black hair... brown... a bit short..."

"I'm not that short," Naruto grumbled.

Haku hummed lightly, clearly not agreeing. Naruto glared at him for a few seconds, then sighed. "Whatever," he mumbled, making Haku laugh a bit. The duo, however, were brought out of their conversation when the silver-haired Genin avoided a punch before his glasses broke and he retched violently.

"Was that sound?" Naruto whispered to himself.

_/Yeah, it was, kid. You know the science behind it, don't you?/_

_/It just surprised me, that's all./_

_/Sure it did./_

Naruto sighed_. /Yeah, yeah./ _He looked towards the ninja and saw him recovering, some of the Konoha ninja helping him up. The Jinchūriki then heard a voice.

"Minoru?"

Naruto looked towards the inevitable. "Hello, Natsuki."

"Why are you here?" the girl asked. "Aren't you already Chūnin?"

"Technically no," Naruto replied. "But isn't it a bit soon for a newly-graduated Genin like yourself to be participating?"

"You look no older than me," she pointed out indignantly. The Hokage's daughter looked over at his teammates. "Kirigakure?"

"Long story," Zabuza grunted.

She nodded slowly. "Um," she started, "who are you?"

"Zeku," the Demon of the Bloody Mist responded.

"Hikaru," Haku said, smiling.

"Who're these guys?" a loud person wondered. The other teams, Naruto noticed, that were from Konoha had walked over to see what Natsuki was doing.

"These are... friends, I guess," Natsuki answered. "Why, Kiba?"

"Two of them smell like blood and the other like the sea," Kiba said, scrunching up his nose. He took in their headbands. "Kiri? That'd explain a lot."

"There was no announcement of Kirigakure - the Village Hidden in the Mist - ninja attending," a dull, feminine voice that couldn't be seen stated. "Who are you?"

"Last-minute guests," Haku replied evenly. "We expect your hospitality when outside of the Chūnin Exam's events, Konoha ninja."

The bluish-black-haired girl, who had now approached, humphed. "Don't expect anything from me or my clan," she commanded, "Kiri ninja."

"Take it easy, Hinata," Natsuki interrupted nervously. "I'll go get everyone else and we can introduce each other."

"That reminds me," Kiba drawled, "how d'ya know these guys, Natsuki?"

"Minoru, the black-haired one, helped me and my team out when those other Kiri ninja attacked us," she explained. "Were you there as a hunter ninja trainee, Minoru?"

"You could say that," Naruto answered.

The other rookies of Konoha had just started heading over when the doors slammed open _again_ to reveal the proctor for the first exam, a bald and scarred man named Ibiki.

**(Section Break)**

Naruto sighed as he stared down at the test. He heard the instructor shouting the word to start and flipped the paper over. Looking at the questions, Naruto felt like scoffing. _/I suppose these'd be unanswerable for most people, huh?/_

_/If the human intelligence is truly that low, then yes,/ _the Kyūbi chuckled. _/Are you going to...?/_

_/Damn straight./_

Naruto grinned and began answering the problems quickly. He noticed a few people staring at him in surprise, including a few of the Chūnin instructors checking to see if anyone was cheating. He heard faintly a few of the examiners murmuring to each other. After about a minute of writing and reading, he finished and flipped the test over.

_/Humans are amusing,/ _Kurama laughed suddenly. _/Look how confused they are!/_

"Stupid kid," Naruto heard Zabuza mutter. Naruto grinned again and leaned back, closing his eyes lazily.

_/Way not to draw attention to myself, huh?/ _Naruto asked.

_/Attention's not always a bad thing,/ _Kurama replied. _/Though, now waiting for the other however-long-it-is will take ages./_

_/That's to be expected, I guess,/ _Naruto sighed. _/Whatever./_

The Jinchūriki and Bijū duo sat there. And sat there. And sat there. After maybe forty more minutes of just plain sitting there and hearing people being escorted out, the proctor out in front finally announced that it was time for the tenth question.

"Before I give you the tenth question," the proctor said, "be aware that if you get this question wrong, your whole team fails and you'll never be able to complete in a Chūnin Exam again."

Cries of outrage arose. "That's not fair!" one Suna ninja proclaimed. "Besides, haven't multiple of the people here taken more than one Chūnin Exam?"

"If you don't feel up to the challenge," the proctor continued, "you can leave. You and your team will be taken out of the exam, but you'll be able to take the test again in six months. Raise your hand if you want to leave now."

There was a long moment of silence. Naruto noticed that people were looking around nervously at each other, unsure what to do. Finally, someone rose their hand, eyes clenched tight. A few more people followed, their teams sighing. The Jinchūriki noticed Sakura wondering if she should hold her own hand up when Natsuki made a huge outburst.

"Are you kidding me?!" she shouted. "Why the hell would I quit? I've made it this far! I'm not going back, ever! I will continue on, even if I can never become a Chūnin! I'd rather be a Genin my whole life than give up! The rest of you, too! He's just trying to trick us!"

The others in the room began looking around more confidently, smiling. They looked more relaxed. Even the proctor smiled a bit. "Anyone else?" the proctor asked.

No one raised their hand.

"You all pass!" he announced. More cries of outrage arose. The proctor laughed. He started making a speech about the next part of the exam when someone burst through the window.

**(Section Break)**

Shino sat silently as the new proctor – Anko, the bug-user noted – said to follow them. He met up with the other members of Team 8 and they followed the ninja to the new exam location. The lady explained the challenge, which was to survive five days and get both scrolls while heading to the tower, while Shino observed the newcomers from Kiri. They were unusual and his bugs didn't like the black-haired one and refused to land on him. Shino found it odd, to be frank.

Despite everything, as he ran with his team into the forest, he kept track of them. His friend Kiba's warning hadn't helped his wariness, either.

**(Section Break)**

Naruto walked along with his team across the forest. "This sucks."

"Can't you just make a scroll?" Haku asked. "Though, there must be a trick on the inside..."

"'Course there is," Naruto muttered. "Well, no helping it. Who d'ya wanna fight?"

"Anybody," Zabuza replied, adjusting his claymore. "Particularly that Kusa ninja."

"Those Village Hidden in the Grass ninja felt off," Haku said. "That's why, isn't it?"

"Whoever they were, they weren't a Genin," Naruto mumbled. "_Zeku_, you can carry the scroll. We're looking for an Earth one."

"Let's target easy teams first to make the whole competition easier," Haku suggested. "It may also allow us to obtain our scroll, too. Any extras we can destroy."

"Makes sense," Naruto replied, nodding. "Let's go."

**(Section Break)**

"Here we are," Naruto announced. "A Heaven scroll."

"Ki...ri...?" the ninja on the ground whispered. Zabuza quickly dug his foot into the kid's back, making him faint.

"That wasn't really necessary," Naruto reprimanded.

"Nor was him talking," Zabuza chuckled. Naruto sighed.

"At least he's not dead," Haku interrupted cheerfully.

"..the fuck?"

"Sorry."

Naruto nodded slowly at Haku's apology and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Okay, then. Let's find shelter for the night."

"Shouldn't we have done that first?" Haku asked.

"Yes, but who cares?"

"Somewhere near the river would be nice," Zabuza said. "Makes washing out the blood easier."

"Way to turn something scenic into something creepy," Naruto joked. "Okay then, to the river. We'll bury the other scrolls in the river, too."

"We won't destroy them?" Zabuza queried.

"They'll decompose," Naruto replied. "Besides, we can't make a fire if we want to stay as hidden as possible."

"Does that mean we're eating raw fish?" Haku questioned.

"I can prepare it so we won't get sick," Naruto answered. "Plus, there's enough materials here for me to transmute some food."

**(Section Break)**

The next day, Natsuki's breath hitched as she stared down the pale-skinned Kusa ninja. "Who are you?" she asked fearfully.

"My name is Orochimaru," the girl hissed. She began shedding her skin, the rest of her body coming out of its mouth. A more masculine figure came out, tongue flipping out of his mouth. Natsuki shuddered.

"Why are you here?" she inquired, fingering a kunai from her pouch.

"Ask your teammate," Orochimaru replied. "His bloodline."

"You want to steal it?" Natsuki asked, shocked. "But... they're his eyes!"

"Not his eyes," the Snake Sannin corrected. "His eyes are useless without his body."

"What...?" she whispered.

Orochimaru smirked, bringing his hands together in a hand sign.

_I won't let him._

He started changing signs quickly, approaching her while he did so.

_I won't..._

As Orochimaru closed in, her eyes turned red.

"_I won't let you!"_

Orochimaru tried to slam his hand against her gut where the seal containing the Kyūbi's chakra was. She jumped back just in time, snarling. "_I won't let you take Sasuke's body,_" she growled. _"He's my teammate and a fellow ninja of this village. Isn't it enough that you've trapped Sakura? Isn't it!?_"

"Why would it be?" Orochimaru asked. "Sasuke still doesn't have my mark. He must come to me, my dear Natsuki. Which reminds me, where is your twin brother?"

Natsuki growled. "_None of your business_," she hissed at him. "_Get out of here and leave my team alone!_" She ran towards him, red chakra beginning to bubble out of her. Orochimaru smiled viciously and slammed his hand against her stomach as she came near him. She gasped and began coiling in on herself as the pain grew more and more intense, a fiery burning erupting within her.

"_What... ha_v_e_... _y_ou... do_ne_... to... _m_e...?" she mumbled, starting to fall off the giant tree branch they were fighting on. "_Oro_chi_ma_ru..."

"Nothing, really," Orochimaru drawled, smirking again. "Ahh, but I must leave Sasuke with a little present..."

"Damn... _you..._"

"No worries, Natsuki," Orochimaru chuckled stretching out his neck. "It won't kill him. Maybe."

**(Section Break)**

Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead as she put another wet cloth on both her teammates. Ever since Orochimaru had arrived, she'd been feeling awful. Her team didn't have both scrolls and she couldn't take one by herself, but who could help her? It was almost the deadline and Sakura was very, very worried.

It was almost funny when more ninja attacked her and her team.

**(Section Break)**

The group walked towards where there had been such a large chakra spike. Naruto paused when he felt a faint energy enter his range, making his two companions pause too.

"Somebody else?" Zabuza inquired.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "A bit familiar, though. Probably the pink-haired one, Sakura."

"I sense someone else," Haku murmured. "Three others. Chūnin-level."

Naruto nodded and inched closer, finally approaching a clearing. Inside, there were three ninja from Oto. "What are they doing?" he wondered quietly.

"It appears they're taking advantage of the situation," Haku responded softly. "Sakura, it appears, is trying to protect them. They're unconscious, I think."

"Want to wreck them up?" Zabuza asked, putting a hand on his sword.

Naruto didn't reply immediately. He continued watching for a few minutes while his two teammates looked at him. Finally, he answered. "No, leave them be. Whether they die or not is of no concern to us. They won't die - at least, not Natsuki." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "No, she'll get through this. If my sister is anything like me, then she'll get through this with pure willpower if she cannot win. If she couldn't then I'd help her. Know why?" He sneered. "Because I'll be the one that will destroy her. Be it her mind, body, or soul, it's mine to eliminate."

The sound of clanging kunai filled the area's silence. The Sound ninja had begun attacking Sakura, whose friends had started aiding her. Naruto jumped down from the fallen log they were on. "I'm leaving," he announced. "You comin'?"

"Yes," Haku said, landing beside him gracefully. "Za... Zeku?"

"Sure."

And, as they began walking, the pair of traitorous, former Kiri ninja finally realised what they were getting themselves into by associating with a kid who hated his family.

**(Section Break)**

Naruto opened the two scrolls at the same time, throwing them to the ground. A sudden poof of smoke later, Edward appeared.

"Nice work," he congratulated. "Make a name for yourselves?"

"A bit," Zabuza grunted. "More of a name for Kiri, though."

"That was the plan," Ed grinned. "Good job. Hopefully the Mizukage accepts us a little better. It'll be interesting when we return after the final exams, now won't it?"

**(Section Break)**

**_NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL FLASHBACKS. THIS WAS SHORT BECAUSE IT WAS NEARLY ALL CANON._**

**In response to Guest:** I look forward to then, haha. And muahhahahahhahahhahh!

**In response to Peter Kim****:** I don't know how I forgot this, but alchemy isn't fueled on souls – that's only how it is for the Philosopher's Stone. Edward isn't based upon a Philosopher's Stone like a Homunculus – at least, not in the same sense – and preforming alchemy that doesn't require the use of a Philosopher's Stone normally – say, making a pipe – wouldn't cost the soul of anyone within a Philosopher's Stone. He is not using peoples' souls to preform alchemy; nor is Naruto. Also, I _think_ you mean Edward when you say Eric.

**In response to another (?) Guest:** Poor you. (Not that I mind :p) Because it's fun not to talk about the main subjects! Thanks :)

**In response to Peter Kim** **(again):** Argh, spoilers! (For this chapter. :P)

******In response to another, another (?) Guest:** I know. I just didn't wanna say so because then it'd be like, "Wow, what a bitch." No worries – TSOJ did not leave me without knowledge of certain peoples' failures, haha.

**Weeeeeeeeeeeell, my aunt's dad died so I went to a funeral. Fun.**

**I am so tired of school. I keep falling asleep once I get home because I just feel so blah after the day's done.**

**Ya'll have confused me with all using the same name, haha. I'm so confused?! Look at the responses to my anonymous reviews. Does that make sense to you?**

**I found out the name of a game I used to play ALL THE TIME. It was called Putt-Putt Enters the Race. I played it a lot when I was young and I'm thinking about buying it.**

**Shiverburn Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 has a really creepy thing that have a name like "sky hell trees" or something in the files of the game and they're these weird alien people that follow you through the level. It's creepy as hell D; And there's a thing in Portal 2's unused audio files where GlaDOS *****_ahem, spoilers ahead if you care about the story :x_***** (while she was still human) is like, screaming "No!" because she doesn't want to become a robot. Unfortunately, out of context, it sounds a bit... yeah. Reportedly, the voice actor refused to do a lot of that scene because of how graphic it would have sounded. The things you learn, eh?**

**Can I just say (Naruto 613 spoilers, woo!): What the fuck, Sasuke. What the fuck are you doing. And why the fuck is nobody reacting to Minato's****sudden appearance? Naruto didn't seem surprised at all...**

**So this was late because I had to go watch a family friend get her MBA over at Saint Mary's College. That was long but, awesomely, I got a chocolate muffin. It was delicious.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising****:** If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossovers, I have a story called _Molten_ up. It's a bit drabble-y. I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	11. Chapter Eleven

******Title: The Everlasting Sins**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: Canon pairings for Naruto, along with side-NaruHina in (very) late chapters.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Mystery.**

**Summary: A sin lasts forever, even if other things do not. Naruto's debilitating disease doesn't, nor does his hatred. His past, however, forever continues to follow him. Smart, powerful Naruto. Rewritten in collaboration with The Sin of Justice, the original author.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review to either me or The Sin of Justice.**

**Beta: N/A – Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, violence, and possible blood/gore.**

**Category: Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.**

**Uploaded: June 19th, 2013**

**Key:**

"Normal dialogue."

_Thoughts – for everyone, including Bijū._

_/Mental conversations./_

**Please note that Bijū cannot "speak" unless their host is inside of the seal.**

_**Anonymous reviews are not encouraged, as they cause a longer author's note at the end of the chapter.**_

_**Please note that this story is under "mystery" for a reason. That is why most of the unexplained things - such as Edward defeating a very difficult enemy - are occurring.**_

**(Section Break)**

_Some time in the past, near Kirigakure_

"This way," Haku instructed, biting his thumb and pressing it on a seal. The loud scraping of a rock entered their hearing and echoed slightly throughout the long and dark tunnel they had entered through, the entrance no longer visible and their only light a lone torch near the top of the wall. A small pedestal rose up after the rock moved itself, a small number pad appearing. Haku bit his lip and looked towards Zabuza, unsure of what to do next.

"It appears they've added extra security," the Ice-user said nervously. Zabuza sighed and dialed in a few numbers, making another scraping noise start up. The wall in front of them began to go in the floor and allowed them inside.

"How'd you know the code?" Haku inquired.

"It was predictable," Zabuza replied. "My bounty."

"Why your bounty?" Naruto asked.

"They're pretty damn interested in me for some reason," Zabuza mumbled. "Let's go."

Naruto looked at Zabuza for a little while longer until Edward pushed him playfully. Snapped out of his thoughts, he began walking. It was a long while and many twists and turns until they finally saw a bit of light. As the group got closer, they noticed that the light was coming from a large dome-like structure inside of the rock. The alliance entered carefully into the flickering haze as a large metal cage fell from the ceiling upon their entry. Zabuza was about to cut it when Edward muttered for him to not. Confused, the Demon of the Bloody Mist complied. The whole room began to slowly fill up with mist.

"This is funny," Edward mumbled, laughing. "We got caught."

"It's not that funny for us," a voice reprimanded. The figure suddenly appeared out of the mist. "You are intruding."

"That we are," Ed admitted light-heartedly, "but 'why' is a good question."

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Edward grinned. "Edo," he introduced. "These fine people here are Minoru, and I believe you've met Zabuza and Haku.

She glared at the two former Mist ninja. "Why are you here?" the woman inquired fiercely.

"Well," Edward began, "I think we might have something that will interest you."

"Prove you are unarmed," she commanded, "and then I will hear you out."

"Don't you have a seal user here?" Haku asked, surprised. "They should easily be able to suppress our chakra enough for it to make it near impossible to fight."

The woman glared. "Prove you are unarmed," she repeated. Haku nodded slowly, then asked, "How?"

"I think she can sense my chakra," Naruto interrupted, "and the same with Ed's. I'm not actually a ninja, so..."

"Just because you are not a ninja does not mean you cannot fight," she said indifferently. "Many samurai from Tetsu no Kuni, the Land of Iron, are formidable opponents for even the war veterans."

"I don't have a sword, though," the Jinchūriki muttered.

"Not all samurai require a sword to fight, kid," Zabuza interjected, taking the giant sword from his back and stabbing it into the rock, causing a small split in the floor, and then taking his weapons pouch and stringing it around the sword. Haku, likewise, put down his weapons pouch.

"I will assume this is not all of your weapons, but it is acceptable enough for now," the woman said. "We will go to a more secure location and discuss your... what you assume will interest me."

Edward nodded. "Also, just to mention, the scroll on my back is what I'm talking of."

The woman looked at him. "I know."

**(Section Break)**

Mei Terumī. The leader of the Kiri Resistance, she was a fiery and pretty woman. Her long and slightly spiky auburn hair was in a distinguishable hairstyle that covered a good part of her face while still revealing a teal eye and also reached near her feet in the back. Her long-sleeved and dark blue dress was slightly folded up as she sat down, her mesh leggings scraping slightly against the chair with a small scratching sound. A few of the Resistance members followed the captured people into the room, preparing themselves for anything.

"So?" she asked. "What is this thing you think I am interested in?"

Ed smiled wickedly and took the scroll from his back off slowly. His brown hair, part of it tied up in a ponytail and the other part around the sides of his face with a cowlick right in the middle, looked odd to her. Almost like it didn't match something. She didn't comment, but continued to observe him as he plopped the scroll onto the table and pulled on the string, unraveling it. Observing the seal, she noticed it was for preservation. _A body, perhaps? s_he wondered, looking at the brunette dressed in black.

"This is something I fear you're definitely interested in," he grinned, biting his thumb harshly and letting himself bleed onto the seal for a few seconds before swiping his thumb across it.

She, however, was not prepared for what was inside.

Inside lay a man whose face she would never forget. A man who inspired her to do what was right and stand up to the corrupted Yondaime Mizukage, to stand up to Yagura. She harshly stood up from her chair in an awkward metaphor. "W-what...?" she whispered, face devoid of blood.

Ed stared at her for a long moment before cracking up. "I-it's... a... f-fake," he gasped out before trying to control himself, only to laugh even harder.

"We were actually wondering something, and we created this to help with that," Naruto explained over the alchemist's laughter.

"What... is that something?" Mei inquired, shifting herself as she slowly sat back down.

"We wanted to join your Resistance," Naruto answered honestly, making Ed calm a bit. "If we present this to the Mizukage, there is a rather high chance that he will allow us to enroll into his village's ninja forces. After all, we're not exactly missing ninja."

"Present it to the Mizukage? Join the Resistance?" she spluttered. "How the hell do you plan on doing that?"

"It's all part of a plan to enter Konohagakure," Haku interjected. "Turning in the body of a very valuable secret-holder of Kiri will, with no doubt, give us some very interesting opportunities."

"I know that," Mei replied, "but how do you think you can get into Kirigakure itself? And why would you even want to go into Kirigakure?"

"Leave that to me, I'll tell you later if you accept," Ed said, finally not laughing. "So? Will you let us join?"

"It's not that simple," Mei muttered. "You broke into here and then offered me something that may not even be a good idea."

"They didn't exactly break in," Haku murmured. "We kind of let them."

"Even worse, then," she mumbled under her breath.

"Don't you have a medical ninja?" Naruto asked, steering the conversation back. "Doing an autopsy on the body, well..."

"While we do, the ones in the village are much better at this than ours are," Mei replied, sighing and leaning her head back against her chair. "I'm not sure I trust your claims, newcomers."

"In that case," Ed responded, "let us prove it to you."

The Resistance leader eyed them before turning to Zabuza, leaning forward. "Will you go along with this?" she asked.

Zabuza chuckled. "As much as I hate it, I kind of have to," he answered. "There's something that I'm curious about."

Mei nodded. "Alright, then," she announced. "We'll see what you can do, Edo, Minoru. And you too, Zabuza, Haku." She smiled devilishly. "I"m interested in why you're going along."

"In that case," Edward grinned, "this is the plan I had in mind."

**(Section Break)**

Zabuza grunted in pain as Edward lifted his hands off the ground. There was no sound besides Zabuza breathing heavily, face contorted from his body being reconstructed. Ed looked a bit sympathetic before clapping his hands together with a _smack_ and putting them onto the transfiguration circles on Zabuza again, allowing more pain to seep into the man and causing another haggard gasp, but nothing more. "I'm impressed," Edward admitted. "That'd be enough to knock out most people and possibly kill some."

"Heh," Zabuza laughed.

"Anyway, all that's left, really, is your hair and such..." Edward said. "Oh, by the way, you need a new sword. Yours is too recognisable."

"I want a claymore," Zabuza interrupted. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then," Ed responded. "In that case, let me tell you a secret."

"What?" the former Mist ninja asked.

"The material I'm going to make your sword out of is the same material my sword's made out of," Ed stated. "With my abilities, I can make the edge of the sword have the same width as a single atom and have it maintain itself in that state without any need for sharpening."

"Sounds interesting," Zabuza smirked. "You're a swordsman?"

"I have enough skill to get by," Ed replied easily. "I'll make it in a bit. You can go and dye your hair - I need to move onto Haku."

"Got it," Zabuza responded, getting up and stretching his arms and back. "Haku!"

The door to the small room opened slightly, Haku stepping inside. He moved out of the way as Zabuza left the room. "I take it this will hurt?" he asked after the door closed.

"Unfortunately for you, yes," Edward replied. "Sit here and take off your shirt. I need to write some things on you."

**(Section Break)**

The group of ninja and alchemists were escorted through the Village Hidden in the Mist by careful ANBU, attracting the stares of the civilians. They were being tightly confined, walked along through the foggy village. Whispers about them could be heard and a small path was created through the throng of people until, after a lot of hushed conversations had begun and ended, the group arrived at a building. Ushered inside, several shinobi stood observing them. After a few minutes, another ANBU entered the room and whispered to a different ANBU. The ninja nodded and motioned for the group to stand. Complying, they were led into a different room, many people still standing guard.

Walking in, Edward immediately noticed something. What, he wasn't sure, but everything just seemed... off. Looking at the main focus of the room, a man behind a large desk, he noticed a slightly weird air about the man. "The visitors, Lord Mizukage."

"Thank you," the Mizukage replied.

The Mizukage, Edward noted, was very childish-looking. He had silvery hair and pink, pupiless eyes and a stitch-like scar on the left side of his face. Wearing a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure headband attached to the front of his mesh armour, a green poncho, and a turquoise sash across his waist with a green apron over his pants, he didn't look frightening, even with the uneven, pole-like weapon with hooked ends with a large green flower on the bigger end across his back. However, that uneasy feeling Edward had was still there.

"So?" the Mizukage asked. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Lord Mizukage," Ed began, "we think that we might have something that will interest you."

"Is that so?" he inquired uncaringly. "Your names, please."

"I'm Edo and these people are Minoru, Zeku, and Hikaru," Edward introduced, pointing to each person as he said their name.

"And what do you think interests me?"

Edward glanced at the others. Naruto shrugged while Zabuza and Haku just sort of stood there.

"Lord Yagura, In the scroll on the brown-haired one's back," one ANBU spoke up, "appears to be the body of Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Bloody Mist and his associate, a rogue hunter ninja with a bloodline. They also wish to join the village."

Yagura's, whose name had finally been told to the team, eyebrows rose. "Oh?" he murmured. "Let us see, then."

Edward nodded and took the scroll off his back, setting it on the floor and unrolling it. "Stop," Yagura commanded. Ed nodded again and stood back up. "Call in our seal master," the Mizukage ordered. "I want to make sure there is nothing of harm in this scroll."

"We have already checked it, Lord Mizukage," another ANBU said. "There appears to be nothing of harmful intent."

Yagura glared at the ANBU for a second before accepting the answer. "Open it."

Edward sighed and kneeled back down, biting his still-healing thumb and causing a poof of smoke to appear with a small _pop_. Yagura stood up from his chair to see better, eyes widening as the former member of the Seven Swordsman's body showed up before his eyes beside a nameless figure. _What..._

"Take this bodies to the medics," Yagura said, sitting back down after regaining himself. "Have them check for their authenticity."

"As you wish, Lord Yagura," an ANBU complied, picking up the bodies and using a form of shunshin to leave.

"So?" the Mizukage demanded. "Why do you wish to join Kirigakure? We do not usually accept outsiders, _outsiders_."

Naruto bristled, but said nothing, deciding to stand a bit closer to Haku, hoping the presence of another would help calm him. Edward stepped in, him being the agreed upon diplomat. "We have some... _issues_, per se, with a few of the other villages. Besides, we did just hand over a very important member of your village, restoring some of Kiri's secrets back to Kiri. Personally, I think it would have been very easy to dissect the bodies and take the secrets for ourselves." Edward grinned savagely. "There's also no saying we haven't."

Yagura looked at Edward sharply. "Are you saying that you have knowledge of the village's techniques?"

"Perhaps," Ed admitted, smirking.

Yagura glared. "Why join now?" he wondered. "Why not wait for a better opportunity? Now is not a great time, you know."

"The Chūnin Exams, as you know, are being hosted in Konohagakure this year," Zabuza spoke up. "There's something we've been needing to do."

"And that would be?"

"Their Jinchūriki," Naruto interrupted. "The Hokage's daughter is the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, the Nine-Tails. Well, its chakra, anyway. Its power."

"Only its chakra?" the Mizukage inquired. "What do you mean?"

"The soul is bound to the Hokage's son, but he's missing," Naruto replied. "He's been missing for a long while now, actually. However, the girl has come into possession of a sword."

"A sword is not worth my attention," Yagura responded. "What else?"

"The sword's not a normal sword, Lord Yagura. The sword slowly absorbs the Bijū's chakra. Its now a vessel of an extreme amount of the Kyūbi's power."

Yagura glanced around the room quickly. "And why should I believe you?"

"Because we came to you," Haku murmured. "We need a way to get into Konoha to steal it."

The Mizukage stared at the group for a few seconds, then glared at Naruto again. "How did you find out about this sword? Obviously you don't need my help if you were able to discover it."

"The knowledge came from our sources," Edward injected. "We did not get close to Konoha in the slightest. It's too protected."

"Why steal the sword?" Yagura demanded.

Edward sighed, scratching his head. He then replied, "Minoru here has a couple of things to do regarding the Hokage's daughter."

"And that is?" the Mizukage asked.

"Can't tell you," Ed admitted.

"_And that is_?" the Mizukage asked again, getting more and more irritated as the meeting went on.

"The whole immediate family of the Hokage has done something very, very bad," Naruto said. "The Hokage and his wife especially."

"So you wish for revenge?" Yagura muttered.

"Through their daughter, yes," Naruto answered. "I am not strong enough to stand up to the Hokage. The Chūnin Exams is a very good opportunity to attack her."

"And if Konoha decides to go to war with Kirigakure for this?" Yagura suggested. "What would happen then?"

"Konohagakure is too soft-hearted to go to war with a country already at war," Haku replied. "Not only that, but it will be quite a while until something serious enough for a war will occur."

Yagura leaned back in his chair, sighing, looking a bit lost. Edward watched the odd man until he finally leaned forward again. However, they were interrupted by a knock. A medic walked in, the door still slightly ajar as the woman stepped inside.

"They are real," she confirmed. "Would you like us to dispose of them, Lord Mizukage?"

"No, leave them for now," Yagura said. "You're dismissed, thank you."

She nodded and left. Yagura turned his attention back to the group. "I'll go along with this," Yagura confirmed. "So long as nothing harms the village. I will also be keeping a close eye on you during the final exams and have a few... associates, I suppose, look after you as well."

"That's acceptable," Edward nodded.

"I also will be testing you later on to assess your worth as an asset to the village. You may leave and find a merchant's hotel to stay at."

"Thank you, Lord Mizukage," Edward said, bowing alongside the other members. "Shall we?"

Yagura watched as they left. "You are also dismissed, ANBU." The ninja nodded and exited simultaneously. The Mizukage leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, a Sharingan-eyed man folded his hands together. How they knew about the sword he planted, he had no idea. Sighing, Tobi wondered to himself who exactly those people were and why Minoru had such interest in the Hokage and his family.

_I don't like this,_ Tobi thought bitterly. _I better find out what I can. It will prove beneficial if I can uncover what they're like before everything happens._

Tobi chuckled. _Yes, I should definitely research these strangers._

**(Section Break)**

Edward took the Kirigakure headband from Yagura, tying it carefully around his bicep. The others followed his actions, each placing their headband where they felt comfortable: Naruto's around his neck, Zabuza's on his head but slanted and off-center, and Haku's secured on his forehead. Yagura let his hands fall to his sides afterwards, then began speaking.

"I trust that you can get there by yourselves," he said. "If not, I would not mind sending a few of the Jōnin with you."

"I doubt we'll encounter anyone," Edward replied easily. "Thanks for the offer, though."

The Mizukage nodded his head once. "In that case, you leave tomorrow morning. Please feel free to use the spending money you will find back at the welcoming desk inside of your hotel. Just show them your headband and you should be fine."

"Thanks," Ed grinned.

"You may take you leave, then," the child-like Mizukage dismissed. They all nodded and left.

Later, as they attained the money, Haku murmured to Edward that he needed more senbon. Ed shrugged and gave him some ryō, muttering a small "Go crazy" as Haku left.

"Anyone else need something?" Ed inquired. Naruto shook his head while Zabuza merely took some ryō out of Edward's hand and left. "Rude," Ed mumbled.

"So, we leave tomorrow, do we?" Naruto sighed. "We gonna walk the whole way?"

"No reason not to," Edward responded cheerfully.

"In that case," Naruto said, "I should go and buy some things."

"You're gonna leave me alone too?" Edward whined. Naruto looked at him bemusedly while snatching some ryō, then turning around and waving a goodbye at the alchemist and disappearing into the streets.

"...they actually left me alone..." Edward muttered. "Wow, okay."

Shrugging, Edward too walked away from the hotel, set upon doing something in their final day at Kirigakure before they left for the Exams. Perhaps he'd ask the locals about the village. Something didn't seem quite right, after all.

_Then again, _Ed thought, slowing down and then stopping, _I'm hungry._

And so, the famed alchemist went off in search of food instead of doing something productive. Not that it was unusual, anyway.

**(Section Break)**

**In response to Guest (chapter one):** Thanks, hun. Thanks. Love you too.

**In response to Guest:** Ahhhhh, I'm sorry it took so long for you to figure it out D; Absolutely nothing! Wheee~ And the sword, haha, the sword. _Yes_, he fights with a bomb O_O

**In response to Peter Kim:** Well, keep wonderin', 'cause I ain't sayin' nuthin'. Yet. :P

**I actually have excuses for being late! :D**

**At the parade last weekend, about halfway through it, a fire broke out a couple miles away at a small landfill. Something there must have been pretty damn bad if it's burned since the smoke reached all the way to where we were. My music teacher told me to stop playing since I kept coughing from the smoke, but right when she announced we were done I started panicking. I seriously could not breathe no matter what I tried to do and people were telling me to stop breathing so fast and I was crying and they were scaring me and I still couldn't breathe but they all thought I was overheated when it was just the smoke and they called an ambulance and the paramedics came and gave me oxygen and took my blood pressure and heart rate and stuff (my heart rate was 150 and my blood pressure wasn't low, either) and they were trying to calm me down but I wasn't even trying to breathe fast, I just really couldn't breathe because of the damn smoke and they asked me a bunch of questions and they also asked if my fingers were numb and then I noticed they were tingling and /that/ freaked me out too, so they put me in the ambulance where I stayed for maybe 20 min before they said I'd be fine and I should go home. Either way, I felt like shit :D**

**After that, I rested for a few days and then it was the last week of school and bam, words, things...**

**Also, I started Supernatural. Can I just say: death death salt monsters death**

**Anyway, thanks for sticking around. Means a bunch to me.**

**Also, thank you for reading! If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossovers, I have a story called _Molten_ up. It's a bit drabble-y. I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Title: The Everlasting Sins**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: Canon pairings for Naruto, along with side-NaruHina in (very) late chapters.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Mystery.**

**Summary: A sin lasts forever, even if other things do not. Naruto's debilitating disease doesn't, nor does his hatred. His past, however, forever continues to follow him. Smart, powerful Naruto. Rewritten in collaboration with The Sin of Justice, the original author. **

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review to either me or The Sin of Justice.**

**Beta: N/A – Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, violence, and possible blood/gore.**

**Category: Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.**

**Uploaded: July 1st, 2013**

**Key:**

"Normal dialogue."

_Thoughts – for everyone, including Bijū._

_/Mental conversations./_

**Please note that Bijū cannot "speak" unless their host is inside of the seal.**

**_Anonymous reviews are not encouraged, as they cause a longer author's note at the end of the chapter._**

**_Please note that this story is under "mystery" for a reason. That is why most of the unexplained things - such as Edward defeating a very difficult enemy - are occurring._**

**(Section Break)**

"Preliminaries, eh?" Zabuza muttered, walking into a large building. Once they were inside, they noticed many other of the Genin hanging about, chit-chatting and resting. The room itself was in an almost dome-like shape, everything made out of stone and metal with lights hanging from overhead. There were balconies on the left and right side of the room for observers and giant stone hands near the far side of the room in the symbol for gathering chakra.

"I suppose it's natural, even if we did take out that one Oto team," Haku said. "I'm still questioning their intentions, however. As a newer village, it's probably not a good idea to go after the last member of a bloodline and the daughter of the Hokage straight off the bat. If they were to have died, what do you think would've happened?"

"Not even sure I wanna know," Naruto replied, laughing.

"Mm," Haku murmured. "In any case, I think it would be a good idea just to take it easy until we have to fight."

"Sounds good to me," said Zabuza. The group moved and stood to the side of the left balcony's staircase, watching and taking note of the opponents still there. Four teams from Konoha, a team from Suna, and themselves from Kiri.

"I suppose it's just normal for Konoha to have the most teams," Naruto muttered to his teammates, "but why did all three rookie teams pass?"

"Most likely because of you being a wuss and not fighting them," Zabuza snorted. Naruto glared at the swordsman.

"It was a personal choice regarding the true reason we're here," the Jinchūriki retorted.

"I know, I know," Zabuza replied, smirking. "Say, do you think the Hokage'll recognise you?"

"I highly doubt that will occur," Haku interrupted. "The Yondaime is not looking for him and Minoru does not use chakra."

"He's here," Naruto said. "The Yondaime."

"Let's get ready, then," Haku responded, walking forward a few steps and waiting for them. They followed soon after. As soon as all the Genin in the room got into a square-like formation, the Yondaime – who was now standing in front of the stone hands along with some other various Jōnin – began speaking. Naruto tuned him out, his speech uninteresting and surprisingly generic. It was politics, mostly, and he didn't really care much about it.

_/It might be a good idea to listen to political things,/ _Kurama mumbled, chuckling. _/Plus, the weird card kid decided to opt out of the preliminaries. I don't think you noticed. It was under the guise of being exhausted, although his chakra levels and posture don't seem to agree./_

_/...You startled me, Kurama,/ _Naruto said, shaking his head slightly. _/You've been quiet for so long I forgot how loud you were when talking to me. And,/ _Naruto continued sheepishly, _/I didn't notice him doing that./_

_/Poor kid,/ _Kurama laughed. _/I'm not kidding, though. While boring, the Yondaime Hokage's speech does demonstrate what a lot of the ninja world is like./_

Naruto nodded minutely. _/I understand that, Kurama, but I don't think that relearning something I already knew isn't of much use./_

_/Just be aware,/ _Kurama replied.

_/I will, no worries./_

The Kyūbi hummed and said, _/Now pay attention. The matches will start soon./_

_/Got it,/ _Naruto responded.

"If you and your team could please meet up with your squad leader and wait until your name is called on the board, then we shall begin the preliminary matches of these Chūnin Exams!" Minato announced, grinning.

"Let's go," Haku suggested, tugging on Naruto's cloak. "You were spacing out. I wasn't sure if you noticed he ended his speech."

"Yeah, I got it," Naruto replied, smiling at the Ice user. "No worries."

"Where's our 'leader'?" Zabuza interjected questioningly, glancing around the arena in one turn of the head. "He seemed to have disappeared."

"Up there," Haku responded, pointing his index finger up near the the very end of the platform on the left side of the room. "I didn't notice him when we came in."

"Doesn't matter," Naruto said easily, starting to walk. "He's weird like that."

The team went up the stairs and went over to Edward. "Hey," Ed greeted, raising a hand up and waving slightly. "I trust you've prepared for this?"

"'Course we did," Zabuza muttered, snorting.

"No need for sarcasm," Ed replied, laughing. "In any case, good luck with your fights. I have a feeling that Konoha is very suspicious of us, so be cautious when you talk. They're probably even listening in on us right now, actually."

_/Makes sense,/ _Kurama said

Edward turned and grinned at Naruto. "Yes, it does," he agreed.

"Is the -?" Haku inquired, cutting himself off.

"Yeah," Ed responded. "He finally decided to join us."

_/Oh, shut up,/ _the Kyūbi huffed. _/Are they actually listening?/_

"I think so," Edward replied. He then turned back towards the railing, clothes fluttering at the sudden movement. "They're getting ready to make choices."

"This should be interesting," Zabuza mumbled, smirking.

Haku nodded in agreement and also went up to the metal railing, putting both of his hands on top of it. The Jōnin on the floor began announcing the names of the competitors, however, and halted any further conversation. He stated his name before saying, "First up... Uchiha Sasuke and Akadō Yoroi!"

The two Genin, both from Konoha, went down the stairs. "Are you both ready?" the brown-haired Jōnin asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. Yoroi gave a stiff nod. They taunted each other for a few seconds before Sasuke's teacher whispered something to him. Ed stopped watching the fight and looked towards one of the Jōnin on the platform, narrowing his eyes.

"Begin!" the man commanded, swishing his hand down like a cleaver and jumping back.

The fight itself lasted for only a few minutes. After Yoroi had used a special chakra-sucking technique, Sasuke had eventually won by pushing through it. His teammates had been cheering him the whole time, though the pink-haired girl seemed especially worried. The Uchiha ended up ending the battle using a move that shocked almost everyone from Konoha, although they seemed even more shocked when a burning red and orange pattern kept appearing on his skin, each time coming out of his neck.

"That's a seal," Zabuza observed as the Uchiha and the other ninja were hauled off the battlefield and Sasuke was announced as the winner. "Tainted, I think."

"It's the Cursed Seal of Heaven," Ed replied. "Orochimaru of the Sannin's specialty. It impairs the sealed with dark thoughts and the inability to use chakra safely. The goal is to lure the person with the seal to the sealer to gain power. It usually works."

Edward laughed slightly when he felt the first two proctors glare at him. He raised his hands up in defense, still grinning. They didn't look away until a few seconds later. "Next fight," the announcer narrated. He looked up to the board. Names flashed by quickly before finally settling on two: Minoru and Aburame Shino. Hayate announced the two competitors, asking them to come down.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and shrugged, jumping over the railing and landing in a crouched position. He approached the Jōnin and waited for his opponent. _Quiet, _Naruto noted as he watched Shino. _He's probably part of a clan, in that case. A special type of technique, then?_

"Any objections?" the brown-haired ninja asked.

"None here," Naruto said, shaking his head. His opponent did not answer and the Jōnin took it as a no.

"In that case," the announcer said, "begin!"

Naruto immediately jumped back and waited for the other to do something. He noticed small dots rush across the boy's skin and figured that he was preparing for an attack. _The dots aren't going in a pattern, and they're of slightly different sizes. Perhaps it's more of clan technique than a bloodline..._

"You are already falling into my trap," the quiet Genin said. Naruto stiffened himself and looked around, spotting a few of the dots on the floor. As they got closer, he identified them as small bugs. Naruto felt like slapping himself.

_He's an Aburame, _Naruto thought. _Of course he uses bugs. Why the hell didn't I notice? _ The Jinchūriki then reached his senses out, noticing the small lives that were crawling around his feet. Naruto jumped back and glared at the Genin.

"They sap chakra don't they?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Yes," the Aburame replied. "How did you notice them?"

"They're not dead," the Jinchūriki said. "I can tell that they were alive, and because of that, I could tell where they were."

"Are you a sensor ninja?" the Genin inquired.

"Sort of," Naruto grinned. "Enough talking."

"Agreed," Shino responded, jumping up and summoning many of his kikai bugs into a large wave. He lashed them towards Naruto.

_In that case... _Naruto thought, slamming his gloves together and then laying them on the floor quickly, _I should do this._

A large wall appeared, closing Naruto in and blocking all of the bugs. Naruto proceeded to transmute more and made a large hole in the ground, then closed the hole he after he clambered down into it and let the wall crumble underneath the bugs' power. There were a few things he heard through floor, which he had made thinner, that were akin to "Where'd he go?" and "Did he disappear?" Naruto thought it was rather entertaining. He felt the Konoha Genin let more bugs flow out of his body and search for him. It appeared that the Aburame actually had some of the bugs on him, but underneath the floor, there was no way for them to communicate with their owner. Either way, they still enjoyed their feast of his energy.

_/The kikai bugs above us have enough intellect to understand that you're underneath the floor. Prepare,/ _Kurama warned.

_/Ahh, thanks,/ _Naruto responded, brushing his hand against the ceiling and then flicking one of the bugs he saw off his person. _/Reckon I should use a weapon or go for a trap?/_

_/Your choice,/ _the Kyūbi said, _/but I'd recommend both. Aburame are not close-range fighters./_

_/Got it./_

Naruto put his hands on the floor again, sparking blue light to race across the floor from the transmutation circle sewn into his gloves using thread. Summoning a large rapier, he tossed it to the side and smashed his hands against the floor again, taking up the thin floor above him and wrapping it around Shino's foot, which had barely been caught when the Genin had took towards the ceiling upon noticing the floor. Light trailed in through the crumbling stone, and Naruto grabbed the weapon and jumped out of the duvet when it finally collapsed. Once outside, he saw Shino commanding his bugs to both attack him and to begin gnawing away at the stone around his foot. _Now!_

Naruto rushed towards the Aburame, gaining on him quickly and avoiding the wave of bugs by inches at a time. He pushed them away using gusts of wind, but several that were on the floor still latched onto him, draining him of his civilian-level chakra. It wasn't as bad as he had expected, but it still made him quite tired. He reached the Genin panting before dragging his rapier up and holding it to Shino's chest. He continued breathing a tad heavily until Hayate nodded and broke up the two fighting. As soon as Naruto was announced the winner, he let the weapon drop and undid the stone, restoring all of it into its original state. He trudged back up the stairs, slightly embarrassed as all the people stared at him. He barely was able to hear it, but he noticed that the teammates of the ninja were all whispering about him. He swore that the dog-like one glared at him, but he dismissed it. _It's probably because he thinks that I only did that since I'm from Kiri.__He probably saw it as me taunting his comrade. Although, to be fair, I didn't kill a single one of those damn bugs. Ungrateful, much?_

_/The dog boy is an Inuzuka,/ _Kurama murmured to Naruto. _/They are fiercely loyal to their friends. It's to be expected, even if you didn't do anything that harmed the other besides the fight being somewhat __one-sided./_

_/I guess it might've just been a bad match-up,/ _Naruto sighed. _/A long-range fighter that uses something that's mostly effective against ninja is not a nice pairing for a medium-to-short-range alchemist who doesn't use that in the first place./_

_/That's not the only reason, you know,/ _the Kyūbi berated as Naruto finally approached his group. _/These ninja have not learned to sense yet. I have no doubts, however, that those two Hyūgas were able to see everything you did./_

_/They don't teach them how to track chakra before they become Genin?/ _Naruto asked.

"No, they don't," Ed interrupted. "Good job, I guess. Wasn't very exciting, though."

"Oh, shush," Naruto huffed, sitting down against the wall and recovering.

Edward smirked and turned back to the arena. Hayate nodded at the Hokage and announced the next match after checking the board. "Misumi Tsurugi and Kankurō!" he shouted.

Several people glanced at Kankurō as he left the platform, most of them glaring. The two ninja went down and greeted each other, going through Hayate's standard introduction. Kankurō prepared his mass of bandages before Tsurugi snaked himself around the Sand ninja, threatening to snap his neck if he didn't give up. Kankurō smirked at him and showed that he had actually switched places with his puppet, avoiding Tsurugi's neck-snapping. The fight came to a close with Tsurugi falling onto the floor. Hayate announced Kankurō as the winner. They brought in a stretcher for Tsurugi while Kankurō went back up to the rest of the Sand ninja, each of them taking no notice of his victory.

After that, Hayate announced the next match. "Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino!" he said, coughing after he finished. The two girls stared at each other before glaring with contempt. They each came down the stairs, taunting and mocking each other. In the end, neither won, although the Yamanaka had shown some very interesting tactics that were probably not very smart in the long run. The next match soon began.

"Tenten and Temari!" Hayate called out. The two girls came down, the Sand one glaring and the Konoha one preparing herself for the fight. Afterward, everyone realised that the fight was incredibly one-sided and brutal. The weapons mistress, Tenten, truly had more bad luck than the Aburame did. Temari, being a Wind-user, simply waved away all the attacks, even the girl's special attack that she was saving for the final exams. At the end, Temari let Tenten fall onto her metal fan and her teammate caught her, disgusted by the Suna ninja. Naruto kind of felt sorry for her, even though he wasn't really watching.

The Jōnin soon announced the next fight. "Nara Shikamaru and Hikaru!" he said loudly. Haku glanced up at the electronic board before walking down the long platform and passing a few of the louder teams. Naruto stood back up to see the fight, supporting himself with the rails. Haku made his way towards the proctor and waited for his opponent, a black-haired Genin from Konoha that looked very tired and bored.

"Are you both alright with this fight?" Hayate asked.

"Yes," Haku replied.

"Yeah," Shikamaru muttered, assessing the Ice-user. "You're from Kiri?"

"Yes," Haku answered, tilting his head slightly. "I must ask you, however, to prepare yourself for this fight. I will not be going easy on you, Konoha ninja."

"Same goes to you," Shikamaru replied a bit lazily.

Hayate cut them off. "Begin!" he ordered, hopping backwards to the stone hands. Haku pulled several senbon out of his weapons pouch, throwing them immediately towards the Nara, who dodged just in time. Pulling out several more, Haku noticed a Konoha Jōnin's eyes upon him. Figuring it was because he had used senbon back on the bridge in the Land of the Waves, Haku waved it off and glared at his opponent.

_He's almost relaxed, yet he's also very tense, _Haku thought. _He's prepared. Perhaps he is thinking of a strategy._ Haku threw senbon from different angles and heights very quickly, watching as the Nara used a kunai to fend off the few that reached him before he could dodge. _He knows what to do before he does it, even at this speed. I should be careful – he might be incredibly powerful._

Haku watched closely as the Nara glared at him, sweating slightly in exertion. _It's not from physical activity, _Haku noted. _He must be thinking hard. Stress, perhaps?_

"Go ahead," Haku invited, stopping his attacks. "I'm interested in what you will do."

"Fine, then," Shikamaru grumbled, pausing his movements and putting his hands together into a seal. Haku noticed immediately that his shadow began trembling. _A Shadow-user,_ Haku thought. _I've heard tales, but this is a good opportunity to learn about them._

Haku jumped back and watched the Genin's shadow stretch its way until it reached the edge of the playing field, connecting with the other shadows in the room. Haku smiled softly as he realised what the Genin was doing. _Well played. You forced me into the center._

Haku made his way by walking, waiting for Shikamaru to speak again. "I see you understand what I've done," the Konoha ninja said.

"Of course," Haku agreed. "Now, let's have a bit of fun, shall we?"

"Fun?" the Nara wondered.

"Yes," Haku replied, grinning. He brought a single hand up and formed seals. Several ninja watched in confusion until several large spears of ice appeared in mid-air, hovering. Haku made another seal and watched them as they soared towards the Shadow-user. Shikamaru ducked not even a second before they would have impacted, allowing them to shatter harmlessly against the wall. "Cold, aren't they?" the former Mist ninja taunted.

Shikamaru glared at him. "I thought Kirigakure is in the middle of a civil war because of bloodlines," he said.

"Be that as it may," Haku replied, forming more seals with his one hand, "it's not technically a Kiri-standard bloodline anymore. I'm the only one left who has it, after all. After the rogue ninja died, I became the only user."

"Rogue ninja?" the Nara repeated.

"Yes, a ninja who I believe had a recent encounter with one of your friends," Haku responded, smirking. "Someone who's in this room, actually. He wasn't worth the time, anyway. Kiri was after his master."

Haku felt the Konoha team become rather upset with his words. The blonde girl – Natsuki, Haku recalled - was about to speak out, but Haku suddenly jumped up to avoid a shadow coming from his backside.

"Nice try," he complimented. "If I hadn't been paying attention, that probably would have worked."

"Thanks," Shikamaru muttered, letting the shadow come back to him. He waited for Haku to do something else, still wondering how to beat him.

"Oh, I see," Haku murmured. He brought his hands together and formed some normal seals, watching as a large pane of ice appeared in thin air to the side of the Shadow-user. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and jumped away, watching the pane intently. Haku formed another behind the Shadow-user, then another, and another, eventually trapping the Nara in a large cube of ice. Haku closed off the top before performing a technique to melt himself down to water, allowing him to appear in the pane of ice a few seconds later. He came out of the pane, easing himself into the cube alongside the Shadow-user.

"Why trap me into a cube full of shadows?" the Nara inquired suspiciously.

Haku smiled through the dark, allowing his eyes to adjust with the assistance of a bit of chakra. "You'll see," he said.

"Very funny," Shikamaru muttered. Haku laughed slightly before going back inside of the panes. "I doubt the proctors will like the fact you've hid us away from sight, you know."

"The Hokage can sense us," Haku replied dismissively. "It'll be fine."

"We're fighting," the Nara said, deadpan.

"Then fight," Haku suggested, taking out a senbon. "Observe carefully, will you?"

"Sure," Shikamaru mumbled, gathering all the shadows in the cube and watching the translucent ice as Haku moved through it. "You're letting in light," he observed.

"Very good observation," Haku said a bit sarcastically. "I presume you're wondering why?"

"A bit," the Nara admitted. "My shadows aren't affecting you while you're in that ice, anyway, so..."

"This is actually the lesser version of this technique," Haku said. "Though, this one shuts us off, unlike the other."

Shikamaru nodded and rapped his knuckle against the ice. Taking out a kunai, he plunged it in the ice, only for the ice to suck in the kunai and keep it there, frozen. _Interesting, _Shikamaru thought.

"Feel free to keep trying," Haku suggested. Shikamaru glared at him and took out a few more kunai, digging them into the ice each time. Cracks started appearing, making Haku laugh a bit. "It won't work."

Shikamaru smirked at the Ice-user and took out one last kunai, absolutely _slamming _it into the ice, point of the kunai chipping off as it went through. Haku's amusement faded and his smile vanished.

"Alright, then," Haku muttered, taking out some senbon and throwing them towards Shikamaru. His shadow technique caught them, the room being dark enough for Shikamaru to spread shadows across his body, making the senbon able to be caught right before they hit. Haku took out more senbon with annoyance, throwing them quicker than before. Once again, they were caught. He threw more, but to the same effect.

"It appears you underestimated me, Kiri ninja," Shikamaru murmured, teeth gleaming through the darkness. He took out one more kunai and raked it through the ice, causing it to crack and crumble apart. He heard mumbles from outside, commenting on what was happening. Haku clicked his tongue and stepped out of the pane, letting it all melt into water. However, as he got out, he noticed he couldn't move.

"Very clever," Haku complimented quietly. "Now what are you going to do?"

Shikamaru grinned, then raised his hand. Haku trembled as he felt himself do the same. A small grin made itself onto the Ice-user's lips. "Congratulations, Nara," he said softly as the Jōnin announcer called the winner. The shadow receded back to Shikamaru. "It's unfortunate, but I must admit that I did not expect very much from you. You surprised me and I made a large mistake."

"Well, then, I'm glad I was able to prove you wrong," the Shadow-user replied. "Hikaru, was it?"

Haku nodded. "Thank you for the fight."

"You too."

Haku went back up the stairs, laughing quietly at himself. When he approached his team, Edward looked sympathetic.

"It's happened to me before," the alchemist explained quietly. "No worries. I know the feeling. At least you were a good sport about it."

"Thanks," Haku said, also quiet. "Sorry."

"No worries," Ed responded. "This feels rigged, anyhow."

"Does it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Edward replied, looking at Naruto. "Every village rigs it, though, so I suppose it doesn't matter much."

"Next match!" Hayate announced, bringing everyone's attention back to the matches. "Uzumaki Natsuki and Inuzuka Kiba!"

What ensued was a rather large batch of embarrassment in which Kiba was very aggressive and Natsuki wasn't sure how to respond. Naruto didn't even want to look. In the end, Natsuki won. Her team greeted her back with smiles, though. After that, another battle consisting of Hyūga Hinata and her cousin, Hyūga Neji, occurred. It started off normally – bickering until one of them made a move. However, the speech wasn't quite just taunting.

"Just give up," Neji said coldly. "You, unlike your sister, have been rude and uncaring towards people. While being distant is a normal Hyūga trait, you have taken it to the extremes and caused quite a fuss in the family. Lord Hiashi has complained many of times about your impudence. You're rebellious and downright rude, Lady Hinata."

The Hyūga girl glared at the Branch family member. "Who are you to talk to me like that?" she asked angrily.

"You know you wouldn't," Neji taunted. "You, unlike Lady Hanabi, are merely hiding your feelings. Inside, you're a timid and pathetic weakling who doesn't amount to anything."

"Screw you!" Hinata shouted, making some people look at her in surprise. "I will be the next heiress of the Hyūga family, and when I am, I will make sure that you will be miserable!"

"Are you scared?" Neji asked, laughing without humour. "You're not special, Lady Hinata. The only reason you're worth anything is because of your blood, something that you didn't work for."

"Shut up," she ordered. "I... I will not be spoken to like this."

"You're falling apart, Lady Hinata," the brown-haired Hyūga said. "Look at yourself. You're becoming an even worse and worse example of the family as you speak with me."

Hinata glared at him. "This is not a battle of words," she retorted. "This is a battle of skill."

"Aren't words part of that?" Neji wondered. "Though, I doubt you'd know, Lady Hinata. You have no skill anywhere outside of fighting, and even then it's all faked."

Hinata glared even more harshly. Naruto watched in concern as the two cousins resorted to even dirtier tactics before the fight even began. "Do you really want to try me?" she inquired, adjusting herself to the normal Hyūga fighting style position. "I will not hesitate to report you to Father."

"He doesn't care for you," Neji replied, laughing cruelly. "You know he doesn't. He's always been angry with you since before you even began walking."

"It's not like I could control myself back then!" Hinata shouted. "He has no right to -"

"And now you're insulting the Clan's Head," Neji said, faking sadness. He then turned very serious. "You're a failure, Hinata. No one is proud of you. No one loves you. You should give up now so that you don't make a fool of yourself."

"Shut up!" she commanded, bringing her hands up into the seal that would activate the Caged Bird Seal. "I'll..."

"You'll use the Seal against me?" Neji asked, bringing a hand to his forehead. "I'm glad that you recognise that you're a coward."

Hinata stared at him with eyes that were rapidly growing wider. "I'm not a coward!" she denied angrily.

"Then why bring in House affairs to this fight?" the Hyūga queried. "You can't do that against normal opponents, you know. Or, are you only doing it as a bluff?"

Hinata growled as her hands began to shake. She quickly got into an offensive stance and ran towards her cousin, attacking him with her hands, but to no avail. In her rage, he had full control of the battlefield. _This must have been his plan, _she thought. _But... he was right, after all._

Small tears began to appear in Hinata's eyes as she tried to hit Neji more and more. He retaliated a few times, but not nearly as much as she was. Growing slightly hysterical, she let out a very loud battle cry and rushed towards him, to which he gave her a palm strike in the stomach, making her go limp. She fell off his hand, eyes a bit red as she sat disorderly on the ground.

"See?" he asked tonelessly. "A failure. You cannot even compare to a Branch family member."

"Shut up..." she muttered.

"What was that?" Neji inquired, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," she repeated. Her eyes snapped up to meet Neji's. They were large and full of tears. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Neji smirked even more, kicking her. She flew back and hit the wall on the opposite side of the arena. "You still want to fight?"

She didn't reply. The proctor looked at the duo nervously. Meanwhile, Naruto balled his hands up into fists, glaring at the male Hyūga. _That's not fair, _he thought. _You can't use someone's insecurities against them. It's dirty._

He felt pain as his nails began digging into the skin of his palms. _Not to mention that those particular insecurities are worse than others. Being a failure, being worthless, never getting acknowledged..._

A small, very thin trail of blood began flowing from his left hand. Naruto quickly retracted his hand from a fist and looked at the red liquid. _Wasn't I afraid of that, too? _he wondered to himself. _Yeah... I was._

Neji walked up to her, kicking her again and again, each time spewing out more insults. Naruto saw the warm and salty water fall from her eyes. He bit his lip. _Should I...?_

"...pathetic..."

_I wonder if I should._

"...worthless..."

_Why isn't the proctor calling the match?_

"...rude..."

_Why..._

"...sad..."

_Why aren't I saying anything?_

He didn't know.

"Stop it," he heard her murmur. He froze, remembering something from long ago. It was just voices, no visuals. He heard himself.

"Stop it..." she whispered, blood beginning to leak out of her mouth.

"She told you to fucking stop, asshole!" Naruto shouted, slamming his hands against the metal bars and making a loud _clang_. Neji spun around and looked for the person who spoke.

"A Kiri ninja... saying that?" Naruto heard one of the contestants mumble.

"Why are you standing up for her?" Neji inquired, glaring at Naruto.

"You're her cousin, right?" Naruto asked loudly. "Family doesn't abandon family, shithead."

"She is no family of mine if she cannot attack me," Neji replied, turning to face him. "You aren't even from Konoha. What happened, did you lose your parents due to treason or something, Kiri ninja?"

"Family doesn't abandon family," Naruto repeated firmly. "Let her speak for herself. You're implanting ideas into her head that she can't get rid of, fuckface. Stop it."

"Perhaps you should make me," Neji said, smirking.

"I'd love to, but then your cousin over there wouldn't be able to kick your sorry ass."

Hinata watched through blurry eyes as the Kiri ninja defended her. She couldn't see very well and she wasn't sure if she had enough strength to activate her Byakugan. _What does he mean...?_

"A foreign shinobi is lecturing me on how to act," Neji announced. "Pathetic."

"You're even more pathetic," the boy retorted. "What happened to you, lose your parents due to treason or something?"

Neji clamped his mouth shut and glared at the boy harshly. "You are of no consequence to me, Kiri ninja. Shut your mouth."

The boy glared back at Hinata's cousin before turning to look at her. She couldn't tell very well, but she thought he was. "You're Hyūga Hinata, correct?" he asked. She nodded, a headache making the action painful. "Kick his ass."

She looked up at the boy. _Why is he defending me? _she wondered. _He's from Kiri, the land of the cold-hearted killers. The blood-soaked. Why does he even care?_

"You just gonna ignore me?" he inquired, snapping her out of his thoughts. "Your friend over with the Copycat also appears to be itching to yell at you to get up."

_Natsuki? _she thought, looking at the blonde girl. She saw her give a thumbs-up and a wink, as if to say, "You can do it, Hinata!"

"She isn't much of a friend," Hinata whispered.

"An acquaintance, then," the boy agreed. "Your cousin isn't gonna wait for you all day, though. If you want to be strong, stand up and fight. If you want to be noticed, stand up and fight. If you want to be worth something, _stand up and fight_!"

Shocked, Hinata stared at him for a few seconds, gobsmacked. She then slowly pushed herself up with her remaining strength, feeling the blood on her chin drip off. She wiped it up with her coat and continued hoisting herself up, using the wall for assistance. Neji glared at her, but she paid him no mind.

"You're going to fight after a speech made by someone you don't even know?" he scoffed. Hinata nodded, glaring back at him. "Pathetic."

"No," she disagreed sharply, "you're the pathetic one here."

He didn't reply but instead rushed her, attacking her with one of the techniques taught to him by his fellow family members. "_Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! _Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" Everything went kind of white.

Hinata didn't register the pain very well, adrenaline flowing through her veins. However, she could feel the exhaustion seeping in and the sheer amount of "ouch"s she would say when in the hospital. She heard the outraged cry of her sort-of friend Natsuki on the sidelines and the gaze of the boy she wasn't even sure the name of. She felt herself get lifted up onto a stretcher and felt her teammates' presence next to her. She also felt someone else walking alongside her and figured it was the odd Kiri ninja. A few minutes later, they arrived in the infirmary. Hinata wasn't thinking straight due to all the internal damage and the loss of blood, but she tried to pry her eyes open anyway after they put her on a bed and stuck an IV in her arm.

"You..." she muttered, looking painfully through one eye. She felt the incredibly strong painkillers kick in and knew she would fall asleep soon. "Can I speak to you alone?"

"Sure," he agreed. Her teammates glanced at him nervously, looking towards her for guidance. She gave them a reassuring smile before they left.

"Why did you say that to me?" she asked.

"The pain of being rejected," he said out of the blue.

"What?" she asked, haze creeping up on her. She shook her head and sat up a little more, making the world tilt.

"I've felt it too," he continued. "It hurts, doesn't it? More so than being alone. They know you're there, they just pretend not to."

She nodded sadly. "Is that common in Kiri?" she inquired.

"More so than it should be," he said, shrugging. "Besides, I can't stand people like him."

"Like Neji?" she questioned, adjusting herself again. Her eyesight became clearer as she regained more energy.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm Minoru."

"Hyūga Hinata," she responded. "But why did you stick up for me? Surely it must have seemed like I was being arrogant."

"You hadn't gotten through the pain," he explained, leaning closer to see her eyes. She noticed his facial features more closely, a light blush dusting her cheeks at his proximity.

"The pain of being rejected, I take it," she murmured.

"...Yeah."

"Was that the only reason?"

"I wanted to help you."

Her eyes grew wide and she blushed deeply. "Um," she muttered, "thank you."

"No problem," he replied. "I want to see the next match, if that's okay with you."

"A-ah, yes," she stuttered, leaning back and pulling up the thin sheets of the bed. "Can you ask my team to come in?"

"Sure."

He almost left when he looked back at her and grinned cheerfully, waving goodbye. She stared at him for a few seconds before her blush deepened even further and she felt herself go faint, deeply embarrassed. Alongside the medications and her feelings, she ended up passing out. Naruto noticed and laughed at her being so exhausted yet making herself stay up to interrogate him, then went outside the room and let her team in. They looked at him nervously before nodding, thankful.

As Naruto went back to his team on the left platforms, he felt his ears go slightly red as Zabuza clapped him on the back. Haku gave Zabuza a _look _and made him stop, but the damage had been done. Naruto felt like he had just been scarred for life when he realised what they meant, especially when they all, including Kurama, began laughing. He grumbled at them and began watching the next match.

The next match consisted of Rock Lee and Gaara, a Konoha ninja and a Sand ninja. Kurama identified the Suna ninja as the Jinchūriki of the Ichibi, or One-Tail, a tanuki called Shukaku. Rock Lee gave an outstanding effort, but the Sand ninja proved to be too much. Even after Lee had used his most powerful attack, something that would seriously injure most ninja, Gaara showed his secondary ultimate defense, rendering Lee's attack useless. Afterward, Gaara used his chakra-imbued sand to crush the jumpsuit-wearing kid's legs. He was rushed off the field after much anger that the Sand ninja wouldn't stop attacking even after the match was decided. Edward watched with a rather impassive face as it all unfolded.

"Guess I'm last," Zabuza said, hopping over the rails without waiting for the next match announcement. His opponent, a larger boy with odd swirls on his cheeks, came down soon after, looking nervous. "Yo," Zabuza greeted, smirking like a wild animal.

"H-hello," the boy greeted.

"Any objections?" Hayate asked. Both shook their heads. "Begin!"

Zabuza pulled his sword off his back, entering an attacking position. His teammates cheered for him, although the girl shouted something similar to "Fatso!", making the boy enraged. He began shouting at the girl, making Zabuza wait impatiently. The kid announced a technique relating to size, making him grow very large. Zabuza smirked.

"Wouldn't it be better to be a harder target to attack? You know, be smaller?" he asked, grinning as the ninja began filling his body proportions with smoke-like blue chakra.

"Just wait!" Chōji shouted angrily, still pissed from Ino's words. He started spinning quickly and announced his attack. "_Nikudan Sensha! _Human Boulder!"

Zabuza smirked and braced his sword, waiting for the impact. When it happened, Zabuza slowly moved his sword from its vertical defensive position to a more offensive vertical one, allowing it to start shredding part of the boy's body. Most that happened was cloth flying about, but as Zabuza pushed his sword in deeper, he forced the Akimichi to a stop to avoid being injured.

"Damn it," Chōji cursed, jumping back. "In that case..."

The Akimichi rushed towards Zabuza, kunai in hand. Zabuza deflected the kunai jab before slashing the kunai out of his hand, still smirking. "Is that all?" he asked.

Chōji gritted his teeth. "No," he snarled, "I'm not done."

"You sure?" Zabuza inquired, jumping forward and bringing his claymore down in an exaggerated swinging motion. It skimmed the Akimichi as he attempted to get back, blood dripping down the very edge of the blade. He rushed forward again, slashing the sword this way and that way, each time skimming the Akimichi and destroying his clothes. After a few more times, Akimichi got stuck against the wall and dove for cover right before Zabuza's sword collided with his shoulder, hitting the wall and leaving a rather large chunk missing. Chōji's eyes widened and he scrambled to get up, unsure of what to do next. It went on like that for a few more minutes until Chōji was rather battered, almost out of energy. His female teammate was screaming at him and Zabuza felt a tint of remorse. Finally, the Akimichi stumbled and Zabuza tackled him, swerving about and holding his blade to the ninja's throat. Hayate called the match after a few more seconds, announcing Zabuza as the winner. Climbing off of him, he noticed the boy's glare and offered a hand. It was almost slapped away, but the look of apology in Zabuza's eyes made Chōji sigh and take the hand.

"Sorry," Zabuza apologised.

"...yeah," the Akimichi muttered. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They both went back to their teams in time to hear the Hokage begin a speech about a bunch of things that the team already knew about. They were called down to the floor to pull numbers. As the proctor came to them with a box full of slips of paper, each one with a number.

"When I call your name, call out your number," the proctor said. The Genin nodded. "I'll pull for Uchiha Sasuke, who has a five." He began naming them off one-by-one. "Minoru!"

"A one," Naruto said.

"Kankurō!" the proctor shouted.

"Seven," the Sand ninja smirked.

"Temari!"

"An eight," she answered.

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"Nine," he responded dully.

"Uzumaki Natsuki!"

"...Six," she said.

"Hyūga Neji!"

"Three," he replied.

"Gaara!" the proctor called.

"Four," the Jinchūriki stated.

"Zeku!"

"A two."

"Since we have nine people, someone will be competing twice," Ibiki, the proctor, said. "Take a look at the matches! First, we have Minoru versus Zeku. The winner will take on Hyūga Neji. After that, Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke will compete. The winner of Uzumaki Natsuki and Kankurō will fight after that. Finally, Temari and Nara Shikamaru will fight. The winner from the fight between Hyūga Neji and his opponent will fight the winner from Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke's fight. Uzumaki Natsuki and Kankurō's fight will then fight the winner of Temari and Nara Shikamaru's fight. The two winners from those fights will then battle each other."

The Genin all took a glance at their opponents on both the paper and real life, some of them leaving sooner than others after checking. After a few minutes, everyone cleared out of the building. Naruto met up with the rest of his team as they all walked back to the hotel they were staying at.

"Are we going to train here in Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"No," Ed replied. "Plus, that puts us at even more risk. We're going back to the Land of the Waves."

"All the way back there?" the Jinchūriki inquired.

"It was our home," Edward responded, "and there're good places to train there. It's safer, anyway."

"When are we leaving?" Haku inquired.

"Tomorrow morning, if possible," Ed answered. "It'll be nice to get away from this village."

"I wonder how suspicious we are to them," Zabuza said. "Though, I think us saying things like that make us even more so, you know?"

"I follow you," Edward laughed. "Well, then! To Nami no Kuni it is."

**(Section Break)**

**In response to Peter Kim:** You'll just have to wait to find out :p

**In response to Guest:** I can too, haha. "Sue a sword"? :p Yeah, lemme go reword that slightly, but that is what I meant. Also, I'm fine and won't die. Yet. (Watch: Immediately I'm going to get mauled by a bear after I finish this sentence.)

**In response to A W (chapter six):** Thanks for making me feel like I'm pathetic and worthless. :D Also, for the record, please at least don't criticise a story's plot (especially a part as huge as that) before finishing the story. Who knows, maybe I would kill them. Though, you probably will never see this because you obviously don't give enough fucks to at least fucking read the rest of the fucking story! :)

**I feel alone ;-;**

**On the bright side, 152 reviews! **

**My sister and I have been fighting a lot lately. I have a feeling she's gonna make me snap and I'll tell our parents about how she's been sneaking out at night. God damn, I love blackmail.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin. Once again. Just... Shingeki no fucking Kyojin. Probably one of the best anime this year. Though, honestly, Eren's pretty annoying sometimes and Armin needs to learn to live a little. Mikasa needs to stop being so overprotective, too. *********sigh***** It's still amazing, though, haha.**

**I started Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai after finishing the first one. I'm still dreadfully confused, lmfao.**

**Poll: Xbox One or PS4 or Wii U? I'm personally thinking about the PS4, but idk. :p**

**Also, my sleep schedule is very messed up. I keep going to bed around like, 10am and waking up at 5pm. :s**

**I was doing some research and I discovered something I probably should have known already. I have fucking ****_terrible _****posture because of how much I sit. Like seriously, my spine is very curved in the lower part of my back. I looked into it because it hurt to lay down on my back in bed. I've started doing stretches to see if it helps.**

**Preliminaries are finished up. I think we'll get up to the halfway point and stuff of the final exams next chapter and try to finish it up in the chapter after that. I dunno, though :p**

**_(P.S. No, NaruHina will not occur during this point in time – TSOJ just wanted to add that in. So young :s)_**

**In any case (God, I've been using this phrase too much), thank you for reading! If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossovers, I have a story called _Molten_ up. It's a bit drabble-y. I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Title: The Everlasting Sins**

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: Canon pairings for Naruto, along with side-NaruHina in (very) late chapters.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Mystery.**

**Summary: A sin lasts forever, even if other things do not. Naruto's debilitating disease doesn't, nor does his hatred. His past, however, forever continues to follow him. Smart, powerful Naruto. Rewritten in collaboration with The Sin of Justice, the original author. **

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review to either me or The Sin of Justice.**

**Beta: N/A – Help wanted.**

**Warnings: Language, violence, and possible blood/gore.**

**Category: Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.**

**Uploaded: July 15th, 2013**

**Key:**

"Normal dialogue."

_Thoughts – for everyone, including Bijū._

_/Mental conversations./_

**Please note that Bijū cannot "speak" unless their host is inside of the seal.**

**_Anonymous reviews are not encouraged, as they cause a longer author's note at the end of the chapter._**

**_Please note that this story is under "mystery" for a reason. That is why most of the unexplained things - such as Edward defeating a very difficult enemy - are occurring._**

**(Section Break)**

Edward decided to return the day before the Final Exams.

As the team arrived in the stadium, they waved goodbye to Ed and Haku as they went up into the stands. Naruto and Zabuza, on the other hand, went to where all the other Chūnin-hopefuls were. The Genin were all glaring at each other and conversing with their friends. Naruto looked at Zabuza.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"'Course," Zabuza muttered. "I've already explained it to you, kid."

"Even so..." Naruto sighed.

"Just don't waste it," the former Kiri ninja replied, laughing quietly.

Naruto snorted. "Like _that_ would help me."

"Heh."

Naruto grinned slightly, turning towards the railing in the front of the dugout-like place they were in. He glanced over the arena, taking in the dusty ground with a few trees and the fact that the Mizukage hadn't even bothered to show up, before noticing a slightly uncomfortable feeling coming from the back of his neck. Attempting to discreetly look around, his eyes met with those of the Ichibi Jinchūriki.

_/Something's wrong,/ _Kurama said hurriedly, nearly startling Naruto. _/The seal weakened even more. He's on the verge of a mental breakdown./_

_/Perfect,/ _Naruto sighed, feeling a grimace want to work its way onto his face. Brushing the expression away, he asked, _/Why is he staring at me?/_

_/Shukaku probably said something, the damn tanuki,/ _the Kyūbi replied. _/Just ignore him./_

Naruto kept his eyes locked with the redhead's, watching as his near-cyan-coloured eyes didn't move an inch. _Intimidation, _Naruto thought. _He's not observing. He's trying to unnerve me, though because of the Ichibi, it might not even be on purpose._

Finally, the red-haired boy looked away when his brother inquired as to what was wrong. The Genin snapped and glared at him, making the kid cringe slightly and turn away.

Gaara didn't look back.

Now a bit disturbed, Naruto faced the arena once more. They waited a bit until a proctor, this time a new one, arrived. _I wonder what happened to the old one._ He announced that the semi-annual Chūnin Exams would begin its Final Exam, making a loud cheer erupt from the stands of people. Naruto felt a small hook of nervousness latch onto his heart. Taking a deep breath, he waited for the first announcement.

"First up, we have Minoru versus Zeku!" the proctor shouted. Zabuza gave Naruto a pointed look before sighing.

"I give up!" he shouted at the proctor. Small murmurs ran through the crowd, each of which mumbling about how they were surprised a Kiri ninja would give up and how that they weren't actually too terribly surprised that the weaker one wouldn't even try to fight the stronger one, afraid of the brutality that came with being a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Naruto felt like scoffing but held it back, crossing his arms and not looking towards the slightly fearful-yet-courageous gazes of the Genin that have inevitably landed on him. He felt Zabuza walk up beside him and place a hand on his shoulder, making a few of them begin questioning Zabuza's decision. In particular, Naruto noted, that one Konoha ninja that beat Haku.

The proctor nodded, shuffling through his papers. "In that case, we have Minoru versus Hyūga Neji!" he announced, making delighted shouts once more come from the people watching. Naruto glanced towards the Hyūga in the corner before turning around sharply and heading out the door, not waiting. Neji's eyes narrowed at the gesture, but he continued walking towards the door and opening it for himself.

Once they were both in the arena itself, they faced each other, each of them radiating dislike. The crowd grew a bit louder at the new development, excited for the first battle and the intensity it appeared it was going to have. The proctor looked between the two and asked, "Are you both ready?" The two nodded, so the proctor then continued with, "Then let the battle begin!"

As soon as the adult jumped out of the way, Naruto crouched into a position meant for either offensive or defensive. Neji smirked and didn't move, making Naruto feel both slightly insulted and slightly angrier.

"Why aren't you preparing to fight?" Naruto asked, a hint of thick, venom-like fury lacing his tongue.

"It's not like you'd be able to win," Neji replied. "Those who can sympathise with losers _are _losers, Kiri ninja."

"You mean _you_?" Naruto retorted sharply. He saw Neji's face morph slightly before returning to its arrogant smirk and glare.

"How uncreative," Neji muttered loudly enough for Naruto to hear.

"It's better to be uncreative than an asshole," Naruto replied, a grin beginning to form on his lips. "Of course, you wouldn't know that, now would you?"

"It is unwise to taunt those with power," Neji said, tilting his head slightly and letting the odd strap-like pieces of cloth fall into his face. "I doubt anyone in Kiri has it anyway, seeing as your teammate gave up before even trying."

"There was a reason for that, you know," Naruto responded easily, digging his feet into the ground and kicking up a bit of dirt. "I doubt you're close enough to your teammates to understand each other, though. You're not likeable enough to have friends, now are you?"

Neji ground his teeth together. "It's not like you know anything," he growled.

"Did I hit a soft spot?" Naruto wondered, over-exaggerating his curiosity.

Neji didn't reply, merely lowered himself into an offensive stance. Naruto replied by also going into a purely offensive position, grinning. He looked at the blank eyes of the Hyūga. "They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul," Naruto mumbled. "Is that why yours are such a cold colour?"

Any and all playfulness between the two died off. As it faded, one could tell that the serious chill in the both of pair's eyes meant death. Abruptly, Neji ran forward while activating his Byakugan, sandals clacking underneath his footing as he raced towards the Jinchūriki. Naruto smirked and leaped backwards, bringing his palms together to hit the transmutation circle on his gloves. He mocked a hand seal to avoid suspicion before pressing them against an invisible barrier in the air, causing small, bullet-like cylinders in the air to take on a rippling quality and shoot towards the Hyūga.

Noticing something wasn't quite right, Neji searched the air before stopping quickly and dodging the near-invisible ammunition. _What the...?_ He jumped back once, twice before assessing his situation.

"That was elemental manipulation, wasn't it?" the brown-haired Genin inquired, a bit confused. "How...?"

"Magic," Naruto muttered sarcastically, inaudible to others. He then raised his voice. "Maybe you should try to figure it out yourself, prodigy."

Neji's eye twitched. Naruto grinned again and repeated the action from earlier, although this time instead of bullets, a very long distortion appeared. Neji looked at it and recognised the shape as a blase. _Where did he learn all of this? Surely a month couldn't have been enough. _Positioning himself in a defensive stance, he frowned.

Naruto, meanwhile, continued making more of the sharp objects. Once he had quite a few, he let out a low laugh and let them fly forth towards the Genin. A few of them sliced his clothes up and one got a small, thin red line to appear on his leg and a slightly larger one on his arm, but no more than that. He watched as Naruto then brought his hands together _again _and caused more wind bullets to fly towards him.

For Neji, though, there were too many. He grimaced and moved into a new stance, one that Naruto hadn't seen yet. He started spinning, yelling, "_Kaiten! _Heavenly Rotation!"

A few gasps ran through the crowd, and Naruto pinpointed them to the Hyūga in the stands. _Perhaps he did something that was forbidden, _Naruto thought, unsure. _However..._

"Is that it?" the Hyūga taunted. "Fine, then."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and brought his arms up to defend himself if need be. The Hyūga smirked and Naruto glared as he began running forward once more. He had a blue light surrounding his fingertips, Naruto noticed. _This'll be interesting._

Letting the first one hit him to see the effect, Naruto hopped further back, approaching the stadium's wall. The crowd was becoming quieter as the battle went on, and Naruto checked to see what the Hyūga had done to him. He already had an idea, of course, but he wanted to check anyway. _As I thought, _Naruto sighed to himself, pushing his forearm's sleeve back down, _there's a red dot over my one of my tenketsu, chakra points. It doesn't do a whole lot to my chakra, seeing as I don't use it, but it sure as hell _hurts. _I shouldn't get hit again, though I suppose Kurama's chakra could heal it._

_/I'm not healing you,/ _Kurama said bluntly. Naruto blanched and then sighed, but nodded anyway. He looked back towards Neji.

"The famed Gentle Fist, the Jūken, I presume?" Naruto inquired, raising an eyebrow. "It's impressive."

Neji nodded in confirmation. Naruto grinned and brought his hands up and pressed them against the air once more, letting several wind-spears show up, surrounding the pair. Neji looked around cautiously until the spears rained down on him. He repeated his last defense, seeing it as pointless to continue hiding it. When he was done, he then ran towards Naruto once more, bringing his hand back and letting it lay flat. _That's what he did to the Hyūga girl, _the Jinchūriki noticed. Blue energy began swirling around Neji's hand, more-so than last time he used that move. Naruto frowned slightly and waited until Neji was only a few meters from him. Naruto brought his gloves together and moved his hands in front of him, making some onlookers think he was crazy. To them, it looked like he was trying to stop the Genin using the universal "stop" gesture, but in actuality, the atoms themselves were rearranging.

Neji noticed it was getting harder to breathe, but he also knew that his chakra was nowhere near depleted enough for him to breathe heavily. He glanced at his opponent, and upon seeing the knowing gleam in his eyes, Neji glared at him. It was too late to stop his attack anyway, and since the boy appeared to use wind-based attacks, he knew something wasn't quite right. _Is he... trying to choke me?_

Unfortunately for the Hyūga, Naruto was indeed doing something a bit similar to that. The atoms began condensing themselves until the point where they were barely not touching each other, making the air surrounding Neji much thinner, whereas Naruto's was much thicker. Naruto himself was breathing a tiny bit heavier than normal, seeing as he still hadn't perfected the technique, and Neji seemed to be on the verge of being unable to breathe at all without heaving his chest. Up in the stands, the two Kage looked at the duo curiously. Suffocation had been attempted in the history of Konoha's Chūnin Exams, but not the way that the Kirigakure ninja was doing it.

Finally, Neji's attack hit the weird technique that Naruto used, causing both of them to disperse immediately. Neji coughed as the air shifted itself back to the way it had been, his eyes watering slightly as it rushed by.

"How are you doing that?" the brown-haired Konoha ninja asked, still trying to recover his breath.

"Magic," Naruto repeated, only this time the Hyūga could hear him.

"An odd technique probably only used in Kiri, then," Neji muttered. He reactivated his Byakugan, which had been turned off to preserve Neji's eyes from the large and _bright _construct that Naruto had been making. The Jinchūriki laughed and brought his hands up once more, only for the Hyūga to channel a bit of chakra into his hands and rush towards, the ninja, immediately tearing the gloves apart but being unable to harm him, as he had skidded back. Naruto looked at the Hyūga questioningly.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"Your gloves had a pattern on them," Neji replied, jumping back and standing up straight. "A seal, perhaps."

"Ahh." Naruto grinned slightly. "In that case, you must have noticed the extras."

_Extras?_

"Or not," Naruto continued, noticing no change in Neji's expression. "In that case, let me show you." Deliberately, Naruto slowly took out another pair of gloves from an inside pocket in his white-and-blue coat. Pulling them on, he grinned. "Shall we continue?"

Neji glared at him and lowered himself into another offensive position. Naruto smirked and waited for the Genin, who came forward and engaged in combat. He wasn't using his feet to fight, unlike Naruto was taught, but his hands only. Laced with sharp points of chakra, Naruto made sure to block all that he could from his body. A few hit him, but as he swiftly deflected most with the sides of his arms, he was alright. Neji continued the onslaught, not letting up until Naruto jumped and hit him in the torso, a small _crack _resounding through the Hyūga's body. The Genin flew back but regained his footing before he fell. Naruto then brought his hands together again and practically _threw _a large gust of wind at Neji once he had prepared himself, making the Genin shield his face from the dust and rocks it was kicking up. During the confusion, however, Neji had prepared himself.

"_Hakke Hyaku Nij__ū__hachi Sh__ō__! _Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!"

It hit.

**(Section Break)**

Panting heavily and grimacing, Naruto felt his arms drop to his side, almost entirely useless. _He didn't even bother aiming for the rest of me, save my legs,_ Naruto thought bitterly. Evidently_, he didn't think I was of any use in hand-to-hand combat, though against a Hyūga I'm not sure I would be. He missed enough that I should be able to move them slightly, but..._

Neji smirked. "You can't use your arms anymore, you know. That might be permanent, too."

"Obviously you overestimate yourself," Naruto replied shakily, bracing his red-dotted legs. "I can move them, if only slightly."

"Then be thankful that you're better at dodging than most people." The Hyūga walked up to Naruto, looking down at him. _Height difference, _Naruto thought. _He's not actually above me, though I'm sure he'd like to think so._ Neji shoved Naruto, making him stumble. The Jinchūriki glared up at the Genin and growled, only to be met with another push, causing him to fall. His legs weren't able to take it, needing the help of a medic. Chakra wasn't only for fighting, after all, and a civilian should have already been paralyzed.

Naruto let out a choked breath as his back hit the ground. He felt Neji dig his heel into his ribcage, making him grunt in pain.

"You see?" Neji whispered angrily. "You can't win."

"You're just trapped in your own world," Naruto muttered back. "You're keeping yourself that way."

Neji glared at him. "You don't understand shit, Kiri Genin."

"And you do?" Naruto asked, breathing heavier as Neji dug his foot into his ribs harder. One of his eyes was squinted in pain. "You're caging yourself."

_/Sneaky,/ _Kurama murmured. Neji's eyes had gone from hatred to livid disdain.

"I'm being caged by my clan," Neji said quietly, nearly cracking one of Naruto's ribs. "Not myself."

"The Caged Bird Seal, am I right?" Naruto asked softly. "There're people who understand you that aren't in your clan, you know."

"Who the _fuck _are _you _to tell me that?" Neji asked furiously, still hushed.

"Have you thought about the civilian-born children?" Naruto inquired. "They're limited by blood. Your female teammate and possibly the odd jumpsuit-wearing one, too. People don't believe they'll be great because one, they're not prodigies like you, and two, they're civilian-born."

"What are you saying?"

"They'll never be as great as they could be because not everybody believes in them," Naruto said. "The Main Family in your clan doesn't believe truly in you because you are of the Branch Family. You'll never be as great as you could be."

"I know that," Neji hissed, letting a small crack appear in Naruto's ribcage. Naruto arched his back in pain, then looked at Neji's face through his hazy eyesight, air becoming scarce to him as the foot pressed deeper into where his lungs were beneath his bones.

"If.. you know that, then... you should know... that it's all an illusion. You... are the one... who is truly holding... yourself back. They... are not actually part... of this. They may... have succeeded in... holding your potential back... but you're... believed in... by many."

"Like who?" Neji sneered.

"Your... male teammate... he fights you because... you're strong... right?" Naruto coughed, looking at the proctor of the match. He pinned him with a look saying, _Don't end this._

"And?"

"You're strong because... someone believed you would be. But... if you say to yourself... that you can't be free... or strong... then you'll never have the... right mentality about it. You'll... just be a fool... that can fight."

"I am caged by my clan to do their bidding," Neji growled out. "I can't be free."

"Is that why... you hate that girl...?" Naruto wheezed. "She... believes in you... but she's from... the Main Family. That's why... you..."

"What the h-hell do you know?" Neji asked, accidentally choking on a word. Naruto looked up at the Hyūga.

"Nobody believed... in me."

"...What?"

"I was by... myself the whole time," Naruto murmured. "The voice... in my head... was the only one... who believed... but he wasn't... even tangible."

"A voice?" Neji inquired quietly, letting some of the pressure up.

"I'm... a Jinchūriki, you know... a human sacrifice. My Bijū... kept me company, but... it wasn't the same... as a family member." Naruto closed his eyes tightly. "I was... shunned because of him, and maybe... he felt bad, or something, but... the reason I was hated was... the reason I kept myself alive."

_/He seems to understand in some sort of way, although your speech is very vague and makes little sense,/ _Kurama chuckled. _/Glad to see you got it off your chest, kid./_

"You..." the Hyūga whispered, "were trapped by a seal... weren't you?"

Naruto sighed. "Yes."

Neji raised his head slightly as his lip began trembling slightly. _His eyes are watering, _Naruto realised, his own eyes growing larger before returning to normal. "I'm surprised, honestly," Neji said solemnly. "The... _Yondaime _didn't object to our seal, not even after he discovered what it did."

_He left off any sort of respectful title, _Naruto thought, eyes widening.

"He... just left us," Neji murmured sadly, lifting his foot off of Naruto's torso. "Didn't even object when they wanted to put it on anybody." Neji slowly fell to his knees next to the Jinchūriki, who swiftly tried to sit up and sort-of succeeded, but he was left in an awkward hunched position. "Even if the seal was tradition... why would he...?"

"You'd have to ask him," Naruto mumbled, looking at the sheer pain reflected on Neji's face. "As much as I hate him, I doubt he'd just leave people for no reason." Naruto sighed. "But, you know, this is still a fight."

"Yeah," he mumbled. He then looked towards the sky, also sighing. "Do you really feel like fighting, though?" Neji whispered hoarsely. "I don't. And I sure as hell don't feel like attacking someone who can't defend themselves."

"I take offense to that!" the Jinchūriki joked. "Well, actually, there's someone I want to fight later," Naruto replied. "I think I can still stand, so I could always..."

"No, it's... it's fine," Neji mumbled, a sardonic smile on his lips. "Just don't waste it, you idiot. Do something useful for once, will you?"

"I do useful things," Naruto grumbled.

Neji smirked slightly and turned away from Naruto, looking towards the proctor. "I give up."

The proctor looked at the Hyūga with surprise. "If your opponent can stand, I will declare him as the winner." Neji nodded and looked towards Naruto, who put a grim look on his face.

"My arms aren't working right," Naruto said.

"Try to move them," Neji suggested, adjusting himself into the traditional Japanese way to sit. "Usually it takes a few hours, but since you have such little chakra, they might be okay. Then again, it might be the opposite. I've never really hurt a civilian before."

Naruto nodded and tried to move them, happily surprised when he noticed he could at least have basic motor functions in his arms. He slowly put pressure on his right arm and stood up, his knees shaking slightly. He brought himself up to full height and looked at the proctor, who then shouted that he was the winner. Naruto nodded and slowly walked towards the staircase to the polite applause of the audience, who were disappointed at the loss of the prodigy. He looked back at the Hyūga, who was being escorted off the arena to be tended to. He waved goodbye when Neji's blank eyes met his own. He was a bit disappointed when Neji didn't wave back, but the small grin on the Hyūga's lips was worth it.

When Naruto finally reached where Zabuza was, he found Edward also waiting for him.

"If I could've heard it, I'm sure it would've been immensely interesting," Ed laughed. "Seems like the Hyūga realised something, though."

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, sighing and leaning against the wall, letting himself slide down to the floor.

"Healing," Ed replied. "You'll still be exhausted, but you'll at least be able to fight."

"You can heal this, too?" he inquired.

"Of course I can," Edward responded, kneeling down. "Just don't move."

"Sure, sure."

**(Section Break)**

During the time that Naruto was being healed, the next fight that was between Kankurō and Natsuki occurred. Not much happened other than Natsuki using some random, blue technique of her father's that everybody seemed to recognise and using some of the Kyūbi's chakra, along Kankurō's cunning failing fairly badly against the oblivious blonde girl. Kurama made sure to gather the excess chakra Natsuki let off, of course. After that, a fight between Temari and Nara Shikamaru happened, which ended in Shikamaru surrendering after performing a surprisingly complex strategy and technically winning. The girl was very angry at his surrender, but accepted the win nonetheless. The fight between the redheaded Jinchūriki named Gaara and the Uchiha prodigy Sasuke had been pushed back due to Sasuke's lateness, which was blamed on his teacher. Sasuke used a new technique that had been taught to him and caused Gaara to snap as the technique pierced his skin.

Edward cursed as the Jinchūriki screamed and looked towards Naruto. "Look," he said, "if I'm right, Orochimaru is here. I suspect that he's after the Yondaime. If he succeeds, which is very possible, everything is going to go bad. I'm going to go stop him, but I need you and the others to go after the Ichibi Jinchūriki. Can you do that?"

"I think so," Naruto replied. "What's with the feathers?"

"Genjutsu," Ed replied, clapping his hands together and pressing them against Naruto. "There, you should be fine. Be careful, though – ninja from the Sound are swarming everywhere."

"Why didn't you stop this if you knew it was going to happen?" Naruto asked.

"I'm an alchemist, not a miracle-worker," Ed responded, laughing. He turned to Zabuza. "You two – go get Haku and go!"

"Rodger that," Zabuza grinned.

**(Section Break)**

**In response to Guest:** Personally, I think that getting used to fighting might be hard for him since he's never gone against a real opponent one-on-one before. Also, since his only resource was the Yondaime's personal library, I think you'd find that the Yondaime has no need for books on simple things like that. He never went outside as a child, either, so... And I don't believe Kurama gave him an outright answer. Plus, why wouldn't he use a source of knowledge like the Kyūbi to his advantage? I'm sorry if it's difficult to read, but I don't agree with your points.

**In response to another Guest:** I sued a sword once. I lost. (:x) Oh, I don't disagree. Bears are not my favourite :p PS4 for me too, I think, haha. It just seems better at this point in time. Poor Chōji :s

**In response to Peter Kim:** It's a secret ;) Himitsu desu yo~!

**In response to Peter Kijm:** Naruto's plans are his own. Edward's only trying to make them possible for him.

**I burnt my ear with my straightener and now it's all gross and peely and scabbed over and it makes me sad and :((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**I was in Aptos, California this week. Fun times. (Not. In fact, it was really shitty and now my ****sister is constantly insulting my appearance because I asked her to "can you please stop laughing" since she was being ANNOYING AS SHIT but then she got fuckin' pissed off and now she's just being a bitch and making me feel awful) Next week I'll be in Vegas, though. :D**

**I bought a book called Chains by Laurie Halse Anderson and I hate it so far. Hopefully it gets better...? Idk. I'm about 130 pages into it but the concept isn't very good for my tastes. The whole slavery thing is like 10/10 but the whole "i'm an older sister and I have to take care of my little sis" is killing me. Like, Ruth can fucking do shit on her own. And the whole "i'll kill them if they make ruth cry" is like omfg really just stop okay nobody gives a shit Isabel now shut up and go do your slavery chores.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin's episode this week was FUIRFHIPEURHFPRUIE like always. Levi's an ass but I love him but I don't (idk) and Eren's finally becoming more than a hot-headed shonen protagonist. Honestly, though, Mikasa is bugging the fuck out of me. Like, please, calm down for once in your goddamn life. And I ****_fucking adore _****how Eren is okay with killing people. When the fuck has that ever happened in one of these types of anime? I fucking just can't like omfg I love you Eren even if you're annoying as shit tbh though Armin's still my fav even if he needs new eyebrows and hair. He's just got that "i'm a wimp BUT i'm smart as shit" thing going for him. That would be awesome if he weren't so goddamn ugly imo.**

**My parents totally know that my sister has a boyfriend. It's really funny, seeing how she thinks they don't know.**

**So... idk what to say in this author's note. Oh, I started playing League of Legends again. The community is still full of assholes. Yay! Oh, and TSOJ has some other challenges posted on both his and my profile, so check them out :p  
**

**Well, thank you for reading! If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising:** If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossovers, I have a story called _Molten_ up. It's a bit drabble-y. I also have a Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_, if anyone's interested.


End file.
